


Мир связанных душ

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Что нужно сделать, чтобы получить то, что страстно желаешь, или не видишь иного выхода для достижения своей цели? Варианты ответов: ничего, попытаться справиться своими силами, убить, продать душу. И обратного пути нет в любом случае. Или иногда все-таки есть?..
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Мир связанных душ

В этом мире не все так просто, хотя на первый взгляд кажется, что ничего сложного нет. Вот живут люди, бегут по своим делам, а потом – раз… Один посул в нужную минуту, один толчок в определенном направлении, и жизнь меняется, превращается в обратный отсчет, потому что ты уже совершил сделку, отдал свою душу в обмен на то, чего так страстно захотел. Демон спрятал твой договор и исчез, чтобы вернуться спустя отмеренное время. Одно решение, и ты становишься обреченным… В этом мире все свободны, обречены и, в конечном итоге, лишившиеся души оболочки, выполняющие то, что приказал хозяин – немертвые тела со стеклянными глазами, пустые, так их обычно и называют.

– Логан! О чем ты там задумался? Отойди от окна и иди к начальству, сам же знаешь, как это самое начальство не любит ждать.

Темноволосый мужчина в форменном кителе обернулся к говорившему, отбрасывая неуместные мысли.

– Оно не только ждать не любит, – усмехнулся он. – Но ты прав, мне пора к нашей несравненной леди Киаре.

– Иди, иди, – напутствовал вернувшийся за свой стол коллега. Едва ли кто-то, кроме Логана, мог позволить себе называть так капитана, хотя позволить, конечно, мог, но… Короче, самоубийц не было.

– Доброе утро, капитан, – без стука входя в кабинет, сказал Логан, – вы просили зайти?

Женщина, сидевшая за столом, нахмурилась, от чего и без того резкие черты лица еще сильнее заострились.

– Садись, – бросила она, не отрываясь от документа, который заполняла, но вот поставлена точка, и в Логана впился острый взгляд водянисто-голубых глаз. – Сегодня с утра было общее совещание между отделами.

– И? – Логан не очень понимал, как это его касается.

– По городу прокатилась волна сделок. Я знаю, ты скажешь, что это обычное дело, вот только все эти договоры заключили с Азарием, – мужчина вскинулся, подался вперед, сверкая темными глазами.

– Это значит…

– Да, ты все правильно понял, где демон, там и демонолог, а значит, шанс поймать того, кого ты так долго ищешь.

– Что я должен делать?

– Для начала, – Киара протянула подчиненному папку с эмблемой смежников, – держи, думаю, тебе стоит посетить последнее место, где был Азарий. Может, найдешь что-то знакомое.

– А как насчет наших дорогих всезнаек, – прозвище другого отдела легко слетело с губ, – они меня не прогонят?

– Нет, я обо всем договорилась, – капитан сделала вид, что не заметила его слов, – мало того, они даже помощь отрядить обещали. И давай без споров. Ты хорош в расследовании убийств, но не во всех этих правилах вызова и сделок. Просто прими помощь, договорились?

– Как скажете, Киара, – мужчина открыл папку, выделяя из текста нужную информацию, такую, как, например, адрес ночного клуба на окраине. – Я могу идти?

– Да. И, Логан, будь милашкой, – Киара улыбнулась, как-то сразу становясь менее суровой.

– Конечно, босс, – фыркнул ее подчиненный, выходя из кабинета. Его ждала поездка с парочкой пересадок, что все равно было быстрее, чем добираться на машине. Поправив кобуру и ножны с кинжалом, который все стражи порядка носили при себе на случай встречи с демоном или его бездушной марионеткой, он, отмахнувшись от любопытства коллег, поспешил прочь, на улицу, вскоре сливаясь со спешившей куда-то толпой.

– Ну почему именно я? – риторически вопросил у мира взъерошенный темноволосый парень, пробираясь к выходу из здания. – Как будто нет старших коллег с таким же умением… Хотя, возможно, и нет, – он вздохнул и толкнул дверь, выходя на улицу, и сразу же уперся взглядом в идущего навстречу мужчину с знакомой меткой у солнечного сплетения. Ну вот, еще один обреченный, и как раз со знаком того самого демона, которого ему нужно найти, еще один принявший неверное решение. Он прошел мимо, не обратив и капли внимания на чужой пристальный взгляд, спешил куда-то, словно ничего в его жизни и не произошло, с улыбкой ответил на чей-то звонок, а парень, увидевший метку, только покачал головой – ну что он еще мог сделать? – и направился в другую сторону, туда, где ждала машина.

Путь его лежал на окраину города, к одному из ночных клубов довольно низкого пошиба – в подобных охрана только разнимала дерущихся, сквозь пальцы глядя на все остальное. По данным, полученным от начальства, выходило, что большая часть договоров, выявленных за последнее время, была заключена именно здесь, в этом гнезде порока, и с определенным демоном, что было весьма странно и необычно, словно кто-то специально приводил бедолаг, подталкивал их к сделке. Обычно все было иначе, демонологи работали с разными существами из другого мира, получая крохи их сил за свои услуги: от кого-то – долголетие, от кого-то – здоровье или привлекательность, каждый по-своему наделял помощника. Иногда бывало и так, что демоны откликались и просто на произнесенное имя, без ритуалов и воззваний, и это было первым, что стоило выяснить. Обо всем этом парень рассуждал уже в машине, попутно досадуя на пробки и долгий путь. Но вот центр города позади, машин на дороге меньше, а значит, можно двигаться чуть быстрее и надеяться, что неизвестный пока коллега тоже испытывает затруднения с тем, чтобы добраться вовремя.

То, что надежды не оправдались, он понял, только войдя в полутемный, пропахший дешевым алкоголем зал клуба, потому что у одной из стен, украшенной множеством граффити, среди которых легко узнавался знак призыва демона, стоял незнакомый мужчина в форменном кителе и, судя по тому, как он мило беседовал с делавшим снимки экспертом, явно не случайно здесь ошивался. Новоприбывший огляделся по сторонам, оценивая обстановку, и направился к ним.

– Добрый день. Меня зовут Ирвин, а вы, как я понимаю, мой коллега из отдела убийств? – обратился он к завершившему разговор при его приближении мужчине.

Тот наконец полностью обернулся, коротко бросив:

– А я Логан, – и уткнулся в папку, что держал в руке, кажется, он сравнивал рисунок со стены с тем, что был там. – И да, я действительно ваш коллега. Ирвин? – мужчина убрал бумаги и наткнулся на совершенно непонятный взгляд нового знакомого.

– Все в порядке, – медленно ответил тот, пытаясь уложить в голове тот факт, что у Логана тоже есть метка договора с демоном, причем опять с тем же самым – Азарием, – и остро сожалея, что умение видеть такие знаки не дает возможности знать, какое время назад они появились.

– Непохоже, – хмыкнул Логан, но настаивать не стал: не стоило нервировать коллегу своей тягой докапываться до истины при первой же встрече. – Вам уже рассказали, почему наш отдел вмешивается в ваше дело?

– Начальство передо мной не отчитывалось, – Ирвин пожал плечами. – Знаю только, что в нашем мире окопался демон, так сказать, на полноценной основе, а не набегами, как это обычно происходит. Для этого необходимо было определенное количество жертв, этим занимались вы, а теперь он массово заключает договоры, получая в свое пользование свежие души, что уже наша задача.

– Да, все примерно так и есть, – по лицу Логана пробежала тень, но он быстро справился с собой. – Какому-то спятившему демонологу потребовался почти год, чтобы вытащить эту тварь сюда, а мы разгребали те ошметки, которые оставались от жертв. Он словно издевался, мелькал в отдалении, протяни руку – и поймаешь, но стоило подойти… – мужчина сжал руки в кулаки, обрывая себя, Ирвин почти увидел, как между ними опустилась стена, и Логан вновь доброжелательно улыбнулся. – Мне бы все ваши дела изучить, может, удастся что полезное найти.

– Имя демона известно, обменяемся имеющейся информацией? – изогнул брови парень. – Свежий взгляд со стороны бывает весьма полезен.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь посмотреть НАШИ файлы, а, всезнайка? – нахально ухмыльнулся Логан, он как-то поменялся после слов об имени демона, весьма неприятно, стоило признать. – Пожалей себя, все необходимое я тебе и так рассказать могу.

– Если ты о фотографиях останков, то разочарую, в обморок падать не собираюсь, – покачал головой Ирвин. – Некоторые призывы проводятся на крови, причем жертвы не всегда добровольны.

От ответного колючего взгляда захотелось поежиться, создалось ощущение, что в тех файлах было еще нечто такое, чего Логан не хотел показывать.

– Ладно, крутой парень, не говори потом, что я не предупреждал. Ну так что, к тебе или ко мне? – хмыкнул он, явно понимая двусмысленность своего заявления и делая несколько шагов в сторону выхода. – Или я слишком тороплюсь?

– Предпочитаю нейтральную территорию, – фыркнул Ирвин, понимая, что работать с новым напарником будет весьма непросто и с трудом удерживаясь от вопроса, что тот выпросил у демона в свое время и на кой черт ему это было нужно.

– Боюсь, не в нашем случае, детка, так что придется сразу познакомить тебя с мамочкой.

Логан шутил на автомате, но правда была в том, что он уже решил забрать дело себе и был уверен, что капитан его полностью поддержит, а с Киарой мало кто готов был спорить. Так что придется Ирвину принять его условия, ну или валить обратно к своим договорам и прочей ерунде.

– Собираешься предложить руку и сердце? Мамочка, скажешь тоже, – рассеянно ответил Ирвин, отвлекшись на изучение рисунка.

– Ну, не знаю насчет предложений, – ему достался оценивающий взгляд и веселые искорки в темных глазах. – Хотя если понравишься Киаре, то все возможно, ее мнению вполне можно верить, потому что наш капитан к нам точно как к родным деткам относится – ругает за несделанные уроки и с трудом отказывается от желания выдать ремня в особых случаях. Ты там углядел что-то интересное?

– Не вопрос, познакомимся, – не стал спорить парень, не отводя глаз от стены. – Да, интересное, этот знак призыва реагирует даже на банальную фразу вроде «хотел бы я…», а не на конкретное желание пообщаться с демоном.

– И реагирует адресно? – тут же отбросил все шутки Логан. – Только один демон, одно имя? Это ведь не практикуется, так? Или наши демонологи значительно шагнули вперед и ввели новую моду, пока я за всякой шушерой бегал?

– Так, – вздохнул Ирвин. – Этот демон постоянно в нашем мире, потому он может явиться практически моментально, на то и расчет, – он снова внимательно посмотрел на мужчину, прикидывая, как бы задать интересовавший его вопрос.

– Хорошо устроился, уродец. Ты еще что-то полезное углядел, или уже можем свалить из этого милого местечка? Эксперты сделали, кажется, несколько тысяч снимков этой «живописи», а теперь ее стоит смыть, сам понимаешь.

– Да нет, больше ничего. Ты на колесах? – уточнил парень, припомнив, что около клуба уже стоял чей-то автомобиль, когда он туда приехал.

– Не-а, как-то не складывается у меня с машинами. Подвезешь? – прежде чем Ирвин успел уточнить, откуда коллега знает, что он добирался не на общественном транспорте, Логан указал на брелок от сигнализации, что выглядывал из кармана парня.

– Куда я денусь, – хмыкнул Ирвин, направляясь к выходу. – Кстати, кто-то обещал рассказать все необходимое, не передумал еще?

– Да легко. Спрашивай, я отвечу.

Парень помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Уже в машине, заведя мотор и выезжая со стоянки, спросил:

– С чего все началось? Кто был первой жертвой, и что было найдено на месте?

– Первым был бродяга, – прикрыв глаза, ответил Логан: место преступления с готовностью появилось под закрытыми веками – до этого он никогда не видел подобной жестокости, пусть и проработал в отделе убийств не один год. – Мы даже не сразу поняли, что это ритуал – казалось, поработал какой-то пустой ради забавы своего господина. Я не шутил, когда говорил про ошметки, даже, возможно, несколько приуменьшил. Когда эксперты убрали то, что осталось от того бедолаги, мы увидели круг призыва, почти стандартный именной, лишь с несколькими дополнениями, назначение которых удалось понять не сразу, но в конечном итоге мы узнали, что они как раз и позволяли копить силу для переноса демона в наш мир. Собственно, это все, не было следов демонолога, отпечатков его силы, он очень хорошо за собой прибрал. Что еще?

– Сколько всего было жертв и с какой периодичностью?

– Еще двадцать семь, если не считать первого. Совершенно разные люди, никак не связанные между собой и без какой-либо привязки к датам и различным ритуальным праздникам. Такое ощущение, что он убивал, когда хотел… – Логан замолчал, вновь переживая все произошедшее.

– Или когда была возможность провернуть все без боязни засветиться… Пустые с меткой этого демона нашему отделу не попадались, – задумчиво отозвался Ирвин, – только обреченные, а значит, демонолог связался с ним, скорее всего, только в последние годы.

Его слова заставили Логана поморщиться.

– Или он просто предпочитает забирать у своих должников душу и убивать, не делая из них марионеток. Ведь бывает и так. Ты видящий, верно? – добавил он, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

– Бывает, – согласился парень. – Почему ты так решил? – покосился он на коллегу. – Видящих в нашем мире немного.

– То, как ты посмотрел на меня при встрече, и то, как мнешься, пытаясь подобрать слова. Скажешь, я ошибся?

– Не скажу. И давно?

– Задолго до того, как начались убийства. И просто чтобы прояснить: моя сделка не помешает мне отправить эту тварь обратно.

– Значит, цель была достойная. Что ж, дело за малым – найти хозяина, всего-то, – горько усмехнулся Ирвин.

– Ты как слишком поспешен в выводах о чужих целях, – буркнул Логан, но решил не продолжать это обсуждение, не в его интересах это, если уж на то пошло. – Посмотрим, что дадут новые факты, и будем надеяться на то, что он оступится.

– Просто не похож ты на человека, готового решать свои проблемы за счет чужой силы, как это обычно происходит.

– Я начинаю волноваться за тебя, детка, – хмыкнул Логан. – С такой верой в людей и первое впечатление можно угодить в неприятности.

– Я верю не в людей в целом, а в отдельных представителей рода человеческого, – улыбнулся Ирвин, перестраиваясь в соседний ряд для поворота. – И пока не ошибался, но это не значит, что считаю себя непогрешимым.

– О, то есть мне выпала редкая честь. Польщен.

– Что, серьезно? Верится с трудом. Так развеешь мои сомнения, чего ради ты сделку заключил?

– Не нашел другого способа выкрутиться, – грустно улыбнулся Логан, проигнорировав чужие шуточные сомнения в своих прежних словах. – Слушай, дело давнее и неинтересное. И пусть цель и правда была хорошая, я все же по своей глупости влетел, так что сути это не меняет, я обреченный. Один из тех, у кого нет шансов на нормальный конец.

– Шанс есть всегда, пусть и мизерный, – покачал головой Ирвин. – Слышал же, наверное, о связанных душах.

– Слышал, – Логан чуть мечтательно улыбнулся. – Заключил сделку, потом нашел того, у кого половина твоей души вот здесь, – Ирвин краем глаза заметил, как мужчина коснулся своей груди – ровно там, где темнела метка, – и получил спасение. Звучит здорово, правда, вот только я не из тех, кто у всех понравившихся парней первым делом спрашивает дату и время рождения. Да и не все рожденные в один день и час являются парами. Впрочем, ты по долгу службы должен в таком гораздо лучше разбираться. Ну и это несколько нечестно, если на то пошло, словно привносишь в то, что является искренним и прекрасным, элемент пресловутой сделки. Так не должно быть, души должны быть чисты у обоих, – Логан замолчал, уговаривая себя не продолжать: они едва знакомы, и Ирвину совершенно не обязательно знать, насколько иногда в бессонные ночи бывает страшно от собственной обреченности, от знания того, что случится с его душой, и того, что могут заставить делать тело, настолько страшно, что утром он почти готов запросить список жителей города, рожденных тогда же, когда и он. Но это действительно нечестно, хотя, может, когда ему останется лишь год, он все же сдастся и попробует найти свою пару. – Мы как-то слишком сильно сосредоточились на моей скромной персоне, хотя ты явно интересней – видящий, надо же, редкая птица в наших болотах. Таких, как ты, обычно берегут, а тут, можно сказать, бросили на передовую. Отчего так, не расскажешь, детка?

Ирвин неуловимо поморщился на очередное подобное обращение и ответил:

– Потому и бросили, что самый молодой в отделе и к тому же обладаю «весьма ценным умением», – явно передразнил он кого-то. – У мастодонтов не вышло, как будто я справлюсь… Наверное, считают, что я не только метки видеть и различать могу, но и демонолога каким-то образом выявлю.

– А ты можешь? – кажется, из всей речи Логан услышал только одно. – Почувствовать демонолога?

– Если бы кто-то такое мог, искали бы вы этого гада до сих пор? – хмыкнул Ирвин. – Демонологи договоры не заключают, для видящих внешне они ничем не отличаются от простых людей.

– Жаль, – обронил Логан и замолчал, словно обдумывая услышанное. – Значит, ты можешь только видеть метки? И ничего больше?

– Да, только метки. У обреченных и пустых они различаются, это единственный плюс моего умения.

– Я думал, у вас как-то побольше бонусов. Даже разочарован немного. Хотя тебе, наверно, и этого хватает, поганое, должно быть, ощущение – видеть все это, – он вновь коснулся своей груди, – знать то, о чем принято молчать.

– Ты не представляешь, насколько, – Ирвин чуть сильнее сжал руки на руле, – когда идешь по улице и видишь, бывает, совсем молодого парня или девушку и понимаешь, что им остались максимум те самые десять лет нормальной жизни, и ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать… Спасибо хоть точный срок не висит над головой, а то было бы еще паршивее.

– Думаю, тебе стоит всегда помнить, что каждый обреченный сделал свой выбор осмысленно, наверно, от этого станет чуть легче. Хотя едва ли я могу советовать в таких делах, – мужчина хмыкнул, без горечи и сожаления. – Я не собираюсь отказываться от этого дела ни при каком раскладе, просто чтобы ты знал, так что в случае, если моя метка тебя напрягает, стоит оповестить об этом капитана, чтобы тебе могли подобрать замену.

– Угу, осмысленно, как та молодежь в пьяном угаре недавнего клуба, – покачал головой Ирвин. – Твоя метка меня не напрягает, если у тебя в запасе есть хотя бы год.

– Почему именно столько? – уточнил Логан, не собираясь спорить с первым заявлением: ни к чему, ведь, возможно, Ирвин в чем-то и прав, хотя его самого когда-то спросили трижды, но и это можно было повернуть вспять, необратимой становится только капля крови на договоре.

– Для моего спокойствия. Я не знаю, сколько мы будем работать над этим делом, просто не хотелось бы, чтобы ты через две недели стал пустым или умер.

– Вот как, а я себе уже каких-то жутких вещей надумал, – Логан рассмеялся, словно это и правда смешно. – У меня еще хватает времени, – кажется, он хотел еще что-то добавить, быть может, точный срок, но замолк, оборвал себя: его не просили озвучивать, сколько осталось до конца.

Ирвин, немного помолчав, проронил:

– Появившиеся за последнее время обреченные в большинстве своем – молодежь, потому я и сказал про спонтанные решения. Может быть, демонолог, ну, не знаю, задабривает его притоком новых легко добытых душ?

– Задабривает? Ради чего? В этом демоне нет ничего особенного, так почему кто-то так сильно тянется к нему, что готов рисковать собой? Убийства, теперь сделки… Хотя я не говорю, что ты не прав.

– Азарий – демон, дающий удачу в делах. Не абсолютную, конечно, но эйфория от того, что все выходит относительно легко, вполне может вскружить голову. Это всего лишь версия, мне нужно увидеть фотографии кругов призыва, может, замечу что-нибудь интересное.

– Увидишь, и уже достаточно скоро, мы ведь почти добрались. Хотя, кажется, тогда, когда убийства только начались, кто-то из ваших уже смотрел их, но еще одно мнение точно не повредит.

Оставшийся недолгий путь прошел в молчании. Ирвин, припарковавшись около нужного здания, заглушил мотор и повернулся к Логану.

– Мне нужно о чем-то знать, прежде чем являться пред светлые очи твоего начальства?

– Не спорь с ней, ладно? – искренне попросил мужчина, открывая дверцу. – И если начнет орать, то выслушай, покивай и свали. Все в порядке, Ирвин, – Логан как-то резко перестал шутить, – она… все мы слишком сильно хотим поймать этого демонолога и будем рады любой помощи, даже от всезнайки. Пойдем, не стоит тянуть время.

Ирвин только хмыкнул на такое наименование его отдела, прекрасно понимая, почему Логан так выразился, и покинул машину.

Оказавшись в здании родной конторы, они не задерживаясь прошли к лифту. Было странно видеть, как Логан нажимает кнопку другого этажа, Ирвин вдруг как-то сразу вспомнил, что ни разу не был на восьмом, где обосновался отдел убийств, как-то подобное сотрудничество всегда успешно обходило его стороной. До того как открылись двери, парень так и не успел понять, что же чувствует по этому поводу. Здесь было шумно, гораздо громче, чем в родном отделе, люди торопились по своим делам, разрывались от звонков телефоны, а Логан словно и не замечал этого, лавировал между коллегами, кому-то улыбался, пожимал руки, одного и вовсе обнял, пообещав разговор позже. Но вот они наконец оказались у дверей в нужный кабинет, и мужчина, чисто символически постучав, вошел.

– Капитан, – улыбнулся он положившей трубку женщине, – я был очень милым, как вы и просили, вон Ирвин подтвердит, можно мне это дело? Я тогда и дальше буду совершеннейшим душкой.

– Конечно, можно, – усмехнулась Киара и, прежде чем Логан победно улыбнулся, ехидно добавила: – Вы с этого дня напарники, разве ты еще не в курсе?

– Капитан! – улыбку мгновенно стерло с лица. – Вы же знаете, что я один работаю, а тащить во все это постороннего человека не стоит. Мы оба знаем, на что способен этот демонолог и этот демон, если уж на то пошло. Консультации – это одно, но напарник… Не нужно, пожалуйста.

– Не постороннего, это раз. Один ты менее эффективен, как выяснилось, это два. И это не мое личное решение, это три, – припечатала Киара, сверкнув глазами. – Так что вводи человека в курс дела, и вперед.

– У меня есть хоть один шанс изменить это решение? – все же уточнил Логан, не желая сдаваться, даже не попробовав.

– Нет. Логан, я все понимаю, но прошло уже достаточно времени, пора идти дальше, – устало посмотрела на него капитан и перевела взгляд на молча ждавшего Ирвина. – Надеюсь, вы сработаетесь.

– Я тоже, – склонил голову тот.

– Я бы на это не надеялся, детка, – фыркнул Логан, которому хотелось что-нибудь сломать вот прямо сейчас, а еще – сделать все возможное, чтобы смежник свалил в закат как можно быстрее: достаточно хорошо начавшееся знакомство было перечеркнуто вот этим коротким разговором. – Пойду достану дело из архива, – высказавшись, он развернулся и вышел прочь, с трудом преодолев мелочное желание хлопнуть дверью.

Ирвин проводил его взглядом и посмотрел на Киару.

– Простите, может, я лезу не в свое дело, но в чем причина такой реакции?

– Это дело сильно ударило по всем нам, – грустно сказала женщина, – но по Логану – особенно, столько смертей и демон, вы ведь уже знаете, что он тоже связан с ним договором… Не удивляйтесь, я знаю, кто вы. Наверное, можно сказать, что это личное. Надеюсь, у вас крепкие нервы, потому что мой подчиненный постарается сделать вашу жизнь невыносимой, для вашего же блага, по его мнению. Хотя, может, все не так уж и плохо.

– Чтобы я сам отказался от сотрудничества? – задумчиво отозвался Ирвин. – Что ж, спасибо за предупреждение. Нервы у меня не железные, но хоть буду знать, к чему готовиться.

– Надеюсь, у вас получится, – искренне, но с прежней усталостью сказала капитан и, набрав чей-то номер, резко бросила несколько слов в трубку. Вскоре в кабинет вошла миловидная блондинка. – Позаботься, пожалуйста, об Ирвине, Мэг, расскажи ему, что у нас как, и покажи стол рядом с тем, где сидит Логан.

– Но, капитан… – начала было девушка.

– И слушать ничего не хочу, – Киара вновь перевела взгляд на Ирвина и уточнила: – Есть еще вопросы?

– Нет, благодарю, – покачал головой тот и, попрощавшись, вышел вслед за новой знакомой.

Мэг выглядела странно, когда подвела его к стоявшим чуть в стороне от остальных столам. На одном из них идеальный порядок, а вот на другом все совершенно иначе – блокноты, бумаги, несколько папок, словно кто-то нарочно все раскидал. И, если честно, Ирвин был удивлен, что ему указали именно на это воплощение хаоса.

– Можешь расположиться здесь, – сказала девушка, и в ее голосе были слышны грусть и нотки вины. – Думаю, Логан скоро придет, подожди его немного.

– А это все куда? – оглядел откровенный бардак парень. – Может, дашь коробку какую-нибудь, сложить? Не выкидывать же.

– Хочешь добрый совет? Не трогай ничего, пока Логан не вернется, ну или убери все на угол, тут может быть что-то важное, а то и парочка улик, – Мэг улыбнулась, пытаясь скрыть нервозность. – У него тут свой собственный порядок.

– Это – порядок? – недоуменно посмотрел на нее Ирвин. – Больше похоже на склад всего подряд. Но спасибо, не хочется начинать с откровенной ругани.

– Все сложно… – начала было Мэг, когда появился молодой парнишка с несколькими даже на вид тяжелыми коробками, Ирвин видел его раньше в архиве.

– Ставь сюда, – донесся из-за его спины голос Логана, который тут же появился в поле зрения и поставил на свой стол еще коробки. Проследив за тем, чтобы к ним добавились остальные, мужчина вежливо поблагодарил помощника и пристально посмотрел на Ирвина. – Капитан сказала тебе располагаться здесь, так?

– Да, – кивнул тот, обратив внимание, что Мэг тихонько ушла вслед за парнишкой из архива. – Что из этого может нам пригодиться? – он широким жестом обвел стол и все на нем.

– Там нет ненужных вещей, – буркнул Логан. Казалось, ему с огромным трудом удавалось сдерживаться от того, чтобы повысить голос. – Я сам все уберу, а ты садись лучше сюда, – он указал на свое место. Так определенно было лучше, или нет… Взяв со стола лист, исписанный знакомым летящим почерком, мужчина нахмурился.

Ирвин спокойно сел куда сказали и проследил взглядом за действиями новоприобретенного напарника. Что-то было не так…

– А что случилось с моим предшественником? – осторожно уточнил он.

– Это не твое дело, – резко и зло ответил Логан, с остервенением скидывая бумаги в верхний ящик. – Был человек, и нет, исчез.

– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить парень. Мелькнула, конечно, мысль расспросить кого-нибудь на эту тему, но быстро улетучилась: не стоило, по крайней мере пока.

– Ты хотел посмотреть дело, – Логан явно пытался сменить тему, – оно перед тобой, в этих коробках. Я договорился с ребятами, скоро принесут и то, что успел нарыть ваш отдел.

Мужчина пытался сделать вид, что все прекрасно, но у него не получалось, вся эта ситуация была сложной… Наверное, именно так, самое безопасное слово.

Ирвин же молча закопался в коробки, выискивая отчеты экспертов и фотографии с мест преступлений. Их оказалось достаточно много, так что парень, разложив бумаги перед собой в одному ему известном порядке, с головой ушел в них, не обращая внимания на немного дерганые действия периодически зависавшего с какой-то вещью в руках Логана. Он даже пропустил тот момент, когда напарнику принесли документы по новому расследованию и тот тоже углубился в их изучение.

– У вас тоже ничего нет, – отвлек Ирвина от разглядывания очередной весьма неприятной картинки Логан, – пустота, – он откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза и сцепляя руки на затылке. – Можно было и не торопиться с объединением, толку, похоже, не будет.

– Не скажи… – покачал головой парень, выуживая из веера фотографий несколько и протягивая их Логану. – Польза есть, дополнения тут интересные.

– Ты, кажется, перепутал меня с демонологом, если думаешь, что я понимаю хоть часть из этих каракулей, – проворчал тот, но фото все же взял и даже попытался что-то рассмотреть в смешении крови и черных угольных линий. – Все, что я здесь вижу, это имя демона, заключенное еще в одну звезду. Ты про нее говорил? Какой-то дополнительный бонус для той твари, что гуляет в нашем мире, или того, кто ее сюда вытащил? Или ты не о рисунке, а о том, чем он нарисован?

– Да, про звезду, – кивнул Ирвин. – Подобные схемы встречаются в самых старых книгах, они помогают не просто вызвать демона в наш мир, но и позволить ему беспрепятственно тут ошиваться, не вызывая подозрений. Получается, в результате этого ритуала Азарий обрел возможность какое-то время прикидываться обычным человеком, а новые договоры он заключает для того, чтобы поддерживать достаточный для этого уровень силы. Хотя, судя по их количеству, все не так просто…

– И что это нам дает? – полученная информация Логана явно не впечатлила, возможно, потому, что была не из разряда: побежали задерживать преступника. – Есть звезда, есть демон в человеческом обличье и есть книги, – последнее слово он задумчиво протянул. – Ты сказал, в самых старых книгах, насколько они редкие? Где их можно найти?

– Кое-что в нашем архиве, что-то – в частных библиотеках, но, сам понимаешь, о наличии подобной литературы особо не распространяются, – пожал плечами Ирвин. – Я закажу пропуск у начальства, нужно сходить покопаться.

– Скажи мне хотя бы примерное время выхода и название, – Логан как-то слишком быстро оказался на ногах, словно не мог больше оставаться на месте или рядом с Ирвином, – или как твои книги искать. Есть у меня один знакомый… – по губам мужчины скользнула странная усмешка – предвкушающе-порочная, если Ирвин смог правильно понять эмоции. – Хотя тебя это не касается, главное, что он может многое найти.

– Хорошо, давай разделимся. Я в архив, ты к своему знакомому, – парень, достав блокнот, ненадолго задумавшись, написал в нем несколько строк. – Если найдешь первую, это будет неслыханной удачей, – хмыкнул он, протягивая вырванный листок напарнику.

– Если она вообще еще существует, то найду или хотя бы узнаю, где хранится, – уверенно выдал Логан. – Развлекайся, всезнайка, – подарив навязанному напарнику неприязненную улыбку, мужчина поспешил прочь, одновременно набирая номер.

Ирвин сделал пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов, успокаиваясь, и тоже встал: стоило навестить собственное начальство и спуститься в архив, потому что как минимум пара нужных книг там точно была.

Первым делом Ирвин поднялся на свой этаж. Кажется, новость о его новом назначении уже облетела весь отдел, и пока парень заполнял нужные формы, к нему подсел один из коллег, с которым частенько приходилось работать в паре.

– Ну и как тебе? – с добродушной насмешкой поинтересовался он. – Не решил еще променять нас на убойный?

– Кошмарно, – честно ответил Ирвин. – Напарник – язва, откровенно не желающий сотрудничать, дело дрянное, то самое, которое всех всколыхнуло, и отказаться нельзя.

– После тех убийств по всем отделам как катком прошлись, – припомнил коллега. – Убойному, конечно, сильнее всех досталось, к тому же у них так еще и один из сотрудников погиб.

– Да? – поднял голову от бумаг парень. – А кто? Просто случайная жертва, или, пока ловили, подставился?

– Там мутное дело… Ладно, я расскажу то, что слышал, но насколько это достоверно, сам не знаю. В общем, у смежников был подозреваемый, – Ирвин кивнул, он это понял еще из материалов дела, вот только не смог до конца разобраться, куда тот пропал, – напарники, которые те убийства расследовали, за ним погнались, завязалась драка, и один из наших парней вместе с тем отморозком слетел с моста в реку. Тел не нашли, но там такое место, что шанс выжить был мизерным.

– Значит, в реку… – задумчиво отозвался Ирвин, понимая, куда делся прежний напарник Логана. Вот только почему тогда такая странная реакция? Ничего же криминального… – Получается, подозреваемый был не тот, раз ничего не закончилось, – хмыкнул он, собирая заполненные бланки. – Спасибо за информацию.

– Обращайся, – улыбнулся его собеседник и, словно спохватившись, добавил: – Ты ведь с ним сейчас работаешь? С Логаном?

– Угу, – Ирвин вздохнул. – Начальство удружило.

– Будь осторожней, – сказано было почти шепотом, только для него, – ты ведь знаешь об его метке. Тогда многое болтали, кто-то даже говорил, что он к смерти напарника руку приложил, ну, это, конечно, быстро замяли, потому что эти двое словно неразлучники были, но осадок остался. Так что смотри в оба, хорошо?

– А напарник его не был обреченным, ты не в курсе случайно? – так же тихо поинтересовался парень. – А то самого Логана расспрашивать чревато, мне с ним еще работать.

– Ты же знаешь, что тех, на ком метка демона, без специального чипа невозможно найти, я про ритуал поиска, но ты и сам понял, так вот, Германа не нашли, и это вроде подтверждает, что он мог быть обреченным, но на деле никто толком не уверен.

– Хороша парочка, я в убойном больше никого пока с метками не видел, – хмыкнул Ирвин. – Неудивительно, что Логан такой нервный ходит.

– Ну, они же напарниками были, – сказал его собеседник таким тоном, словно это все объясняло.

– И что? – непонимающе посмотрел на него парень. – Или они с самого начала в паре работали?

– Насколько я знаю, да. Говорю же, неразлучники.

Ирвин прикусил язык, чтобы не брякнуть что-нибудь, не относящееся к делу – он старался не смешивать работу и личное и не очень понимал подобного поведения некоторых коллег. Вместо этого еще раз поблагодарил собеседника и, пообещав быть поосторожнее, ушел выпрашивать пропуск, который получил подозрительно легко: создавалось впечатление, что шеф чувствовал себя немного виноватым за навешенное дело, хотя, конечно, это бред, просто странные мысли. Спустившись в тишину архива и показав бумагу, позволяющую копаться тут сколько угодно, Ирвин занялся своими поисками.

Напарник появился спустя часа, наверное, три, когда рабочий день по-хорошему уже подошел к концу, остановился в дверях и окликнул увлекшегося Ирвина. От Логана пахло табаком и дорогим алкоголем, его глаза подозрительно блестели, а из-под воротника кителя виднелся приличных размеров засос.

– Если есть что сказать, говори, – заметив пристальный взгляд, сказал мужчина.

– Завтра, – покачал головой Ирвин, решив, что напарнику стоит сначала вернуть рабочий настрой. – Я еще не закончил.

– Помочь? – спокойно уточнил Логан.

Ирвин чуть отодвинул изучаемый гримуар и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Может, тебе стоит для начала привести себя в порядок? – со вздохом поинтересовался он.

– Тебя это настолько коробит, детка?

– Еще раз так назовешь – получишь в морду, – тихо, но серьезно отозвался парень. – Я не твой очередной трофей, в конце концов.

– Как скажешь, милый, – рассмеялся Логан, которого это заявление, казалось, только позабавило.

Ирвин отчетливо скрипнул зубами, но промолчал, снова склонившись над книгой.

– Ладно, не строй из себя оскорбленную невинность, – не спешил сваливать смежник. По полированной поверхности стола проскользил телефон, остановившись как раз так, чтобы его не удавалось игнорировать. – Я нашел ту книгу, о которой ты говорил, и звезду, в телефоне снимки. И, кстати, там еще и список тех, что эту красоту в последние пару лет листал.

– Да и ты на коварного соблазнителя не слишком тянешь, – не отрываясь от своего занятия, отозвался Ирвин. – Посиди тихо еще полчаса, я дочитаю и посмотрю, что ты там нарыл.

– Это я просто к тебе еще подкатывать даже не начинал, – хмыкнул Логан. – Ладно, замолкаю, не рычи.

– Сделай милость.

Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только шелестом переворачиваемых страниц. Логан действительно устроился за столом напротив, и об его присутствии напоминало только тихое дыхание. Оказывается, он вполне мог молчать или просто спать, во всяком случае, так показалось Ирвину, когда он наконец закрыл книгу, потому что напарник уронил буйную голову на скрещенные на столе руки. Но стоило только разблокировать экран телефона и прозвучать характерному щелчку, как раздался хриплый голос:

– Последние фотки в галерее. Сделай себе одолжение, не лезь дальше списка фамилий.

С разблокированного экрана на Ирвина смотрели два обнимающих друг друга за плечи парня, в одном без труда узнавался Логан, а вот второй, блондинистый и неприятно смазливый, был незнаком, но что-то подсказывало, что это тот самый пропавший напарник. Ирвин никак не прокомментировал увиденное, решив для себя, что личная жизнь напарника никак его не касается, и спокойно нажал на нужную иконку на экране. Фотографий было много, поэтому парень после некоторых раздумий просто выделил все необходимые и перекинул на свой телефон. Ожидая, пока процесс завершится, он открыл последнюю – тот самый список – и вчитался в имена.

– Логан, так вы с Германом уже изучали эту книгу, получается? А говорил, что не разбираешься ни в чем…

– О чем ты? – мужчина вскинулся. – Я сегодня впервые увидел ту вещицу. С чего ты вообще взял?

– Не до того было, что снимал? – хмыкнул Ирвин. – Вот, смотри, – он протянул Логану аппарат с увеличенным фрагментом списка – были хорошо видны имя и дата.

– Я не читал его, успел только фотку сделать. Впрочем, едва ли это тебя касается, – мужчина говорил, но взгляд прикипел к изображению. Да нет, наверное, это просто ошибка, и дата другая. – Скорее всего, Герман просто не успел мне рассказать, нашел зацепку, а потом… В любом случае он здесь точно не при чем, так что не стоит тратить на это время.

– За месяц до первого убийства? – хмыкнул Ирвин. – Но ты его лучше меня знал, так что тебе виднее.

– Просто ошибка, – уверенно заявил Логан, – лучше давай на других сосредоточимся.

– Этого можно вычеркивать, полгода назад его ликвидировали – стал пустым, – парень указал на еще одно имя, – а остальных стоит навестить.

– Завтра, – решительно заявил Логан: все это дело и упоминание о Германе не добавило хорошего настроения. – И сначала нужно хотя бы справки навести, может, удастся исключить без лишних визитов.

– Ты сам предложил начать сегодня, – фыркнул Ирвин, решивший отложить эту странность с датами на потом – стоило расспросить коллег.

– Ну так мы и начали. Ты сам-то что-нибудь нарыл в этом ветхом хламе? – мужчина указал на убранный в сторону гримуар.

– Ничего принципиально нового. Да, некоторых демонов можно призвать в наш мир без развоплощения через отведенный срок, причем должно быть выполнено несколько условий вроде уровня силы демонолога. Ритуал и подготовка к нему максимально кровавые, но не невозможные при определенном уровне цинизма заклинателя, сам видел. Демон в своем физическом воплощении нуждается в подкормке – либо жизненная сила призвавшего, либо заключение договоров, что мы, в общем-то, и наблюдаем сейчас.

– Да, ты прав, все это я уже слышал, – согласился Логан, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ладно, милый, раз уж мы тут вроде закончили, то давай по домам.

Ирвин тоже встал и коротко, без замаха ударил его в челюсть. Удар вышел чуть смазанным, потому что мужчина в последний момент попытался уклониться, не успев среагировать в самом начале, но видящего и это вполне устроило.

– Я предупреждал, – он потер костяшки и направился к выходу.

– Не стоит быть таким агрессивным, детка, – раздался ему вслед насмешливый голос. Кажется, Логан совершенно не собирался делать правильные выводы или просто хотел сделать все, чтобы напарник как можно скорее от него свалил.

Ирвин этот выпад просто проигнорировал, прикидывая, к кому из коллег подойти с вопросом о Германе – ему категорически не нравилась дата на фотографии, но тот факт, что прежний напарник Логана погиб, не укладывался в возможную картину происходящего. Может, ту же Мэг разговорить за чашкой кофе? Или сразу капитана? Та показалась достаточно волевой и умной женщиной, способной игнорировать эмоции и верить фактам, и она уж точно должна быть в курсе, что происходило тогда, во время всех этих убийств. Стоило хотя бы попытаться. Придя к такому выводу, парень вышел на улицу – его ждал путь домой по вечерним пробкам.

Если бы он еще хоть немного задержался, то смог бы увидеть, как из здания вышел потиравший челюсть Логан и неторопливо побрел куда-то в сторону центра, а скорее всего, туда, где под строгими вывесками скрывались места, где можно весьма весело провести время. У обреченного еще были планы на сегодняшний вечер, и они не касались развлечений, хотя со стороны все выглядело совершенно иначе.

На следующее утро Ирвин ненадолго заглянул в свой отдел – забрать кое-какие записи – и спустился на восьмой этаж, направляясь к знакомому по вчерашнему посещению кабинету. Коротко постучав, он дождался негромкого: «Войдите», и открыл дверь.

– Доброе утро, капитан. Не уделите мне немного времени?

– Неужели он успел довести вас за один вечер? – со смешком спросила женщина, но, разглядев что-то в раннем госте, стала серьезной и добавила: – Присаживайтесь и рассказывайте.

– Честно попытался, – невесело хмыкнул парень, опускаясь на указанное место. – Но я не по этому поводу. Расскажите, пожалуйста, о прежнем напарнике Логана, Германе. И, предвосхищая ваш вопрос, я просто хочу понять, что им двигало в процессе расследования тех убийств в свете найденной информации.

– Я не понимаю вас, – нахмурилась Киара. – Германом, как и всеми остальными, двигало желание найти убийцу, они вместе с Логаном весь город перерыли, едва ли кто-то сделал больше. Давайте-ка начистоту, – взгляд холодных глаз капитана словно пытался поникнуть в голову Ирвину, понять, о чем он думает, – вы не просто так пришли с вопросом о Германе, что вы выяснили?

– Логан вчера нашел один древний фолиант с описанием некоторых ритуалов призыва демонов в наш мир, – ответил парень, чуть поежившись от столь пристального внимания. – Но дело не совсем в этом, похожие книги есть и в нашем архиве, а в том, что данный гримуар, судя по формуляру, побывал в руках Германа, и не в процессе расследования, как ожидалось бы, а несколько раньше, – Ирвин протянул Киаре распечатанную фотографию, сделанную вчера Логаном. – Если учесть, что Герман погиб, подозревать его в управлении нынешними бесчинствами Азария глупо, но, может, он искал эту информацию для кого-то еще?

– У нас нет доказательств, что Герман погиб, – Киара смотрела на снимок, словно он был ее злейшим врагом. – А что вам на это сказал Логан? Он ведь в курсе, верно?

– Сказал, что это какая-то ошибка и бывший напарник точно не при чем, – пожал плечами видящий. – Вполне ожидаемо, в общем-то, поэтому я и пришел к вам.

– Мне тяжело об этом говорить, – капитан словно раздумывала, стоит ли почти незнакомый парень такого доверия, – но, наверное, вам стоит знать, – она подошла к сейфу и достала оттуда тонкую папку. – После подобных дел вроде смерти подозреваемого обязательно проводится расследование, особенно когда в деле замешаны демоны и метки. Вот только Герман не выглядит виноватым, а вот Логан… Но в это я никогда не поверю, потому что мало у кого хватит мужества преследовать демона, у которого твой договор, зная о том, что в случае успеха обозленная тварь сотворит, когда придет время платить по счетам. Впрочем, прочтите, подумайте и сделайте вывод, потому что у вас это получится лучше, ведь вы не знаете парней, и эмоции не будут вам мешать.

– А почему не сработал ритуал поиска? Герман тоже был обреченным? – уточнил Ирвин, принимая папку, но не спеша ее открывать.

– Скорее всего, – откликнулась женщина. – Понимаете, когда Логан продал душу, то сразу пришел ко мне и все рассказал, а Герман всегда был более скрытным, но его напарник словно ожидал, что поиск не увенчается успехом. Есть еще момент: откуда-то же Логан узнал имя демона, к которому взывал, а на тот момент они были только вдвоем.

– Подождите, вы хотите сказать, что это Герман мог подсказать Логану, кого именно вызвать? – недоверчиво посмотрел на собеседницу парень.

– Или они могли где-то слышать имя, или нашли в сети, вариантов много, но я не могу исключить и тот, о котором вы сказали.

Ирвин вздохнул и открыл папку. Внутри оказалась действительно важная и полезная информация, но она все же не позволяла сделать однозначный вывод. Герман мог быть связан с демонологом в той же степени, что и Логан, вот только в причастность последнего отчего-то совершенно не хотелось верить. Еще раз перечитав скупые строки отчета, Ирвин вернул его капитану.

– Вы хотите узнать что-нибудь еще? – уточнила Киара.

– Нет, спасибо, – покачал головой парень. – Я пойду, пока меня там новый напарник не потерял, а то решит еще, что вчерашняя провокация удалась.

– Удачи, – пожелала Киара, – и держите меня в курсе.

– Да, конечно, – Ирвин попрощался и вышел.

В кабинете все так же было довольно шумно, коллеги из убойного отдела занимались своим делом, не обращая особого внимания на временного обитателя их вотчины. Стол, отведенный парню, все так же радовал глаз стоявшими рядом коробками и аккуратно сложенными уже разобранными папками. Напарника пока не было видно, так что Ирвин уселся на свое место и закопался в бумаги – кажется, одно из имен во вчерашнем списке он уже где-то видел…

Логан появился, мгновенно притягивая к себе внимание: с ним опять здоровались, шутили, хлопали по плечу, спрашивали о чем-то, он был уместен здесь и явно наслаждался каждой секундой, но вот мужчина увидел сидевшего за столом Ирвина и поменялся – не сильно, но все же заметно. Вроде и улыбался, но с какой-то издевкой, что ли, а еще он, кажется, так и не отошел от вчерашнего загула, а то и продолжил его. И на скуле, к мимолетному удовлетворению видящего, явно виднелся синяк.

– Здравствуй, мой дорогой напарник, – издеваясь, сказал Логан, присаживаясь на угол стола. – Смотрю, уже весь в делах, весь в заботах, даже кофе не выпил. Принести?

– Я не пью здешний кофе, но спасибо за заботу, – покачал головой Ирвин. – Смотрю, и с новым напарником вводишь разделение на мозги и мускулы?

На миг из-под дурашливости и насмешки показалась ярость, такая жгучая, что на долю секунды показалось, что Логан сейчас бросится вперед, вцепится в горло, это было почти страшно и, возможно, самую малость завораживающе.

– Ты ничего о нас не знаешь, детка, – негромко сказал он, – совершенно ничего, – ему явно требовалось время, чтобы взять себя в руки, придумать, чем ответить на насмешку. – Но если ты настаиваешь, я тихонечко посижу в сторонке, а ты пока попробуй найти хоть кого-то из вчерашнего списка, ты же умница и, конечно, откажешься от помощи, да и от готовых результатов, вот и работай мозгами. Но если передумаешь насчет кофе, скажи, я сбегаю, – обреченный улыбнулся и, обойдя стол, уселся в свое кресло, демонстративно уткнувшись в телефон.

– Уже нашел, – ответил Ирвин. – И если не хватает острых ощущений, смени место отдыха, я не занимаюсь профессиональным мордобоем.

– У меня очень полезные места отдыха, – словно через силу сказал Логан и, убрав телефон, прямо посмотрел на парня: хотелось наговорить еще гадостей, задеть, уколоть, но сейчас это лишнее, нужно работать, – там получилось поговорить почти со всеми из списка, есть записи на диктофоне. Никому не нужна была та звезда, у каждого была своя цель, но не та, что нас интересует. Осталось только два имени, третье и пятое в списке.

Ирвин перевел взгляд с напарника на распечатку.

– К пятому просто так не подберешься, знатный параноик, проходил свидетелем по одному из наших дел, – проронил он. – Что из себя представляет третий, я не знаю. Просветишь?

– Жестокий, беспринципный, холодный, красивый, – отстраненно перечислил Логан, – и его нет в стране, уже… да вот, собственно, с того самого числа, которое стоит в распечатке, и, насколько я смог узнать, возвращаться он не собирается. А этот номер пять, если он проходил у вас по делу, то, может, за ним наблюдали? Если бы был хоть шанс связать его с местами убийств, то получился бы очень хороший шанс вытащить из панциря.

– Нужно поговорить с тем, кто вел то дело, – спокойно ответил Ирвин. – Ты со мной?

– Нет, блин, тут посижу. Конечно, с тобой, я должен узнать, что тогда случилось.

– Кто ж вашу светлость знает, – не удержался парень, складывая бумаги. – Две минуты.

– Ты еще обратный отсчет начни.

– Телефон у тебя под рукой, тебе и карты в руки.

– О, нет, я предпочту твой голос, а не бегущие на экране цифры.

– Не сделал ближнему гадость – день прошел зря? – покосился на него Ирвин. – Или все еще надеешься на мой самоотвод?

– А думаешь, не стоит? Или, например, тебя могут отстранить после того, как ты не выдержишь и опять въедешь мне на глазах у изумленной публики. Ты полезен, но ты не знаешь, с кем связался, не лезь в это.

– На людях я вполне могу держать себя в руках, так что не обольщайся, – покачал головой парень. – И если ты перестанешь корчить из себя принца крови, вынужденного общаться с кем-то недостойным своего внимания, всем станет легче. Я закончил, идем.

– Вот, значит, как ты это видишь, – хмыкнул Логан, поднимаясь на ноги. – Что ж, твое право. Итак, у меня мы уже были, с мамочкой познакомились, теперь вот к тебе. С нейтральной территорией как-то по-прежнему выходит не очень.

– Еще не вечер, – улыбнулся Ирвин, лавируя между столами и людьми, краем глаза следя, чтобы напарник не застрял, отвлеченный разговором с коллегами.

– Неужели меня все же приглашают на свидание? Это определенно нужно где-то записать или даже объявить по громкой связи.

– Прямо так сразу, не пообщавшись и пары часов? Я приличный мальчик, – фыркнул Ирвин, кивая встречному коллеге, тому самому, с которым общался вчера.

– То есть со свиданием я все же пролетаю, ибо куда мне до приличных мальчиков, – со вселенской скорбью в голосе уточнил Логан.

– Как будто тебя это действительно расстроило, – и Ирвин перехватил еще одну коллегу, выясняя, где можно найти нужного им человека.

Что удивительно, Логан замолчал, словно последние слова уже не казались поводом для шуток. Он вообще как-то вдруг потерял интерес к разговору, крутил в руках телефон, идя следом за Ирвином к нужному столу, и, кажется, о чем-то слишком сосредоточенно думал. Ирвин же, просто отметив для себя молчание напарника, никак на это не отреагировал, прикидывая про себя, как бы задать интересующие их вопросы. Впрочем, заморачивался он зря: всего несколько слов, и у них полные данные наружного наблюдения. Дальше можно было уже и не копать, еще один подозреваемый соскочил с крючка.

Поблагодарив коллегу за помощь, они направились к лифту. Кажется, теперь придется опять начинать все сначала. Если, конечно, не брать в расчет еще одного кандидата.

– Нет, – наверное, что-то отразилось на лице Ирвина, и Логан не смог промолчать, – даже не думай об этом, он не мог, и точка.

– Если бы я был полностью уверен, что он погиб, я бы с тобой согласился, – медленно, с расстановкой ответил парень. – Кстати, а как ты призвал демона в свое время?

– Он не вернулся, – грустно сказал Логан, входя в наконец подошедший лифт, – а значит, мертв, как бы мне ни хотелось обратного. И при чем здесь вообще моя сделка? Ладно, если тебе так важно, это был простой именной призыв, его и ребенок провести может.

– А откуда ты узнал имя? – не отступился Ирвин.

– Он был обреченным, – прекрасно понимая, что на самом деле нужно собеседнику, тихо сказал мужчина. – Герман. Теперь ты понимаешь, что это был не он? Люди с меткой, такие, как он и я, не могут быть демонологами.

– А ты не допускаешь мысли, что после того случая он просто мог стать пустым, потому и не вернулся? – Ирвин опять отложил мысль о причастности Германа к происходящему на дальнюю полку, сосредоточившись на более реальных вещах.

– Если и так, то это все равно уже не он, ты сам знаешь, только оболочка. Если так вышло и демон использует его, то все становится еще опасней. Пустой с такими навыками, как у нас – настоящий подарок. В любом случае мы опять вернулись к началу – нет зацепок, проклятое дело.

Двери лифта разошлись, и напарники вновь оказались на восьмом этаже.

– А кто нарисовал граффити на стене клуба? – вспомнил еще об одном факте Ирвин, подходя к кабинету.

– Давай узнаем, – предложил Логан. – У меня есть контакты владельца того клуба, спросим, кто ему интерьер поправлял.

– Позвони, может, хоть эта ниточка куда-нибудь выведет, – согласился парень.

Они добрались до столов, и обреченный набрал нужный номер, вслушиваясь в гудки и краем глаза следя за вновь закопавшимся в бумаги Ирвином. Владелец клуба взял трубку со второго раза и, кажется, был пьян, но это не помешало ему достаточно четко продиктовать имя художника и то, где его можно найти – какая-то полулегальная галерея, Логан знал, что такие существуют, но не видел в них смысла. Показав напарнику лист с именем, он, не заставляя напоминать, пробил данные.

– Итак, несколько приводов за вандализм, и все. От вас никаких пометок, а значит, с демонами либо не связывался, либо хорошо скрывался.

– Странно, почему тогда именно такой рисунок? Не думаю, что просто где-то увидел и решил повторить, там важна четкость линий, а при банальном перерисовывании вполне можно добавить что-то свое. Чей-то заказ, кого-то третьего? – Ирвин рассуждал вслух, отвлекшись от документов.

– Поехали спросим у него самого, – спокойно предложил Логан, сцеживая зевок в кулак, – а по пути все же выпьем кофе.

– Поехали. Адрес только скажи, может, недалеко кофейня приличная попадется.

Логан продиктовал адрес: кажется, его наконец догнала почти бессонная ночь, или просто не хотелось пока цепляться к напарнику. Они молча дошли до машины, и Ирвин, вбив полученные данные в навигатор, вырулил со стоянки и направился к нужному месту.

Через некоторое время сидевший с закрытыми глазами Логан осознал, что машина остановилась и хлопнула водительская дверь.

– Кофе, – вернувшийся на свое место парень протянул ему стакан и поставил свой в подставку. – Ехать еще минут десять.

– То есть ты надеешься, что угадал, или из вредности взял первую попавшуюся ерунду? Второе, кстати, совершенно бесчеловечно, лучше уж еще раз в челюсть.

– Зачем мне что-то угадывать? Это обычный черный, просто чтобы не клонило в сон, – пожал плечами Ирвин.

– Ну, не знаю, может, я от кофе без сахара, например, зверею? – хмыкнул Логан, но спорить не стал, впрочем, как и благодарить, и сделал небольшой глоток, никак не комментируя вкус напитка.

– Хорошо, что тут есть сахар, – фыркнул парень, вливаясь в дорожный поток.

– Лучше бы вместо него были сливки, – все же не удержался Логан.

– Учту. Еще какие-нибудь пожелания?

– Не добавлять туда яд, например.

– Яд – это, скорее, по твоей части.

– Да ладно тебе, кофе я им точно портить не буду.

– Ага, оторвешься на втором блюде.

– Ну, это уже как пойдет, – Логан одарил напарника задумчивым взглядом, словно и правда собрался попробовать на нем какую-то особо редкую отраву.

Ирвин промолчал, сосредоточившись на управлении автомобилем и отпивая свой кофе, пока они стояли на светофорах. В такой немного сонной тишине легко было представить, что вредного напарника рядом просто нет, и чуть отдохнуть от его выпадов. Правда, парень еще не понял, раздражает его подобная манера общения или заставляет держать себя в тонусе, хотя в одном он был уверен точно: скучать не приходилось.

Очередной перекресток и небольшая стоянка перед странного вида зданием, только она почти полностью занята знакомыми машинами экспертов.

– Оп, кажется, тусовку начали без нас, – хмыкнул Логан и выскользнул из машины, даже еще до того, как Ирвин полностью остановился.

– Как бы не по душу нашего художника, – мрачно предрек парень, догоняя его чуть позже.

– Не настраивай себя на плохой результат. Привет, Майк, – улыбнулся Логан как раз выходившему из здания эксперту, – чем порадуешь?

– Что то вы быстро добрались, – сказал тот, пожимая протянутую руку, – только отзвонился капитану.

– Да мы здесь по другому делу. Кого грохнули?

– Придурков каких-то, иди посмотри, – любезно предложил эксперт. – В подсобке.

Ирвин, идя следом за напарником, оглядывался по сторонам, рассматривая изукрашенные стены и висевшие тут и там картины.

– Логан, – привлек он внимание мужчины, – смотри, тот же рисунок, что и на стене клуба.

– Полностью повторяется? – уточнил тот, вглядываясь в линии. – Подписано как раз нашим художником.

– Да, полностью. Богема, творческие личности, жажда признания… Ладно, думаю, эксперты его не пропустят.

– Если что, скажем, – Логан прошел дальше, его больше интересовало место преступления.

Ирвин для очистки совести сфотографировал стену, отправил фото с пояснением начальству, рассудив, что лишним не будет, и направился в сторону упомянутой подсобки, где уже скрылся напарник. Подсознательно он ожидал увидеть еще одно кровавое жертвоприношение, но реальность оказалось не такой – просто трое уснувших вповалку на старом матрасе и куча бутылок на столе.

– Кажется, вчера кому-то было хорошо, – фыркнул Логан, причем обращался он не к напарнику, а к одному из экспертов. – А с чего решили, что это больше, чем просто перебор с всякой не полезной, но очень веселой фигней?

– А ты поближе подойди, – хмыкнул его собеседник.

– А, теперь вижу. Твою же… – выдал он и обернулся к Ирвину: – Вот нужны были твои мрачные предсказания? Наш художник – хладный труп.

– Что с ним? – вздохнул тот, оглядывая обстановку в поисках чего-то, за что может зацепиться внимательный взгляд.

– Кровушку слили, аккуратненько так, и, похоже, с собой унесли. Есть идеи, кому могла понадобиться кровь троих человек?

– Любому демонологу, например, – Ирвин наконец заметил кое-что интересное и подошел к стеллажу с какими-то набросками. – Если он брал заказы, то, может, где-нибудь валяется его мобильник с сохранившимся списком вызовов?

– Вот, я думал, что ты пессимист, а оказывается, все совсем наоборот, – усмехнулся Логан. – Майк, телефоны находили?

– Да, – раздалось из-за спины Ирвина, – тебе которого?

– Этого, – показал на одного из парней обреченный. – И не мне, а Ирвину, мозги у нас он.

Эксперт рассмеялся, но спорить не стал и передал телефон парню.

– Благодарю, – церемонно склонил голову видящий, забирая мобильник, но тем не менее не пряча смешинки в глазах, и все-таки взял несколько листков с полки. – А вот и знакомая картинка, он явно тренировался.

– Слушай, а вот такие вот картинки, они тоже силу имеют или просто мусор?

– Нет, они не то чтобы незакончены, просто несколько линий немного не так расположены. Подготовка. Так что ты прав, это мусор, – парень вернул листы на место и закопался в телефон, выискивая нужную им информацию.

– А вообще в теории, если правильно нарисовать и, например, отправить кому-то по почте, оно может сработать?

Ирвин поднял голову и задумчиво посмотрел на напарника.

– Цифровое изображение – нет, а распечатанное – вполне.

– А что если он не тренировался, что если просто делал вещь другого формата?

– То есть?

– Вызов демона с доставкой на дом, – хмыкнул Логан. – Хотя нет, это просто бред. Ты увидел все, что хотел? Потому что у нас есть еще и его адрес, стоит съездить, как считаешь?

– Доставка не только на дом работает, – невесело улыбнулся Ирвин, – но для правильного призыва этого все-таки маловато. Съездим, и пробей, пожалуйста, номера, там вызовы и два интересных сообщения.

– Да, господин мой, – демонстративно поклонившись, выдал Логан и уже серьезней добавил: – Показывай, я Мэг позвоню, она узнает все возможное.

– Паяц, – вздохнул Ирвин, покосившись на откровенно давившегося смехом эксперта, и протянул мобильник напарнику. – В сообщениях условия выполнения заказа, в списке вызовов есть этот же номер, он, кстати, последний входящий.

– Ты правда думаешь, что демонолог, который нас дурил столько времени, мог так глупо подставиться? – уточнил Логан, но прежде чем ему успели ответить, Мэг взяла трубку. Короткий деловой разговор без ужимок и прочего показался даже в чем-то непривычным, словно говорил кто-то другой. – Мэг узнает все, что по ним есть, – отчитался обреченный, – и скинет сообщением.

– Не думаю, у него вполне может быть штук пять номеров для различных случаев и исполнителей, – покачал головой парень, дождавшись окончания разговора. – Но проверить лишним не будет. Поехали домой к нашей жертве, – он еще раз огляделся и направился к выходу.

– Звучит так, словно ты прикидывал, как нарушить закон, – догнал его Логан, попрощавшись с экспертами и попросив их звонить, если появятся новости, – или просто промышлял телефонным хулиганством и не попался.

– У меня сосед так с тремя барышнями сразу общается. Для каждой свой телефон, своя съемная квартира и свой образ жизни. Как только не запутывается, понятия не имею.

– Да уж, обманывать трех девушек – это явно талант, нужно будет у него проконсультироваться, он явно круче простых стражей порядка, – иронично выдал Логан и остановился у пассажирской дверцы, нетерпеливо добавив: – Не тормози, детка, вдруг нас ждет что-то интересное.

– Да, папочка, – голосом примерного мальчика согласился Ирвин и сел за руль.

Обреченный рассмеялся и устроился рядом.

– Ладно, в этот раз твоя взяла, но я обязательно придумаю, чем тебя еще выбесить.

– Договорились. Куда ехать-то?

– Здесь недалеко, – ответил Логан и продиктовал адрес. – Тоже весьма знатная дыра.

– Я знаю этот район, был по работе с год назад, – Ирвин выехал с парковки. – Концентрация обреченных выше среднего, прямо хоть смотри все время куда-нибудь выше голов…

– Слушай, а ты после смерти кого-то можешь определить, был ли он обреченным? Может, этот художник свой контракт выкупить хотел.

– В первые сутки метка выцветает, и неважно, был человек обреченным или уже пустым. Наш художник ничего подобного не имел, – Ирвин отрицательно покачал головой.

– Хоть одна хорошая новость, хотя неизвестно, сколько это бы продлилось, раз уж он умудрился связаться с демонологом.

– Нам стоит поблагодарить его убийцу?

– Возможно, и стоит, ну, после того, как мы его закроем на как можно более долгий срок, так у этой души остался хоть какой-то выбор.

Ирвин промолчал, понимая, что для Логана это больной вопрос, и свернул с широкого проспекта на узкую улочку. Проехав еще немного, он остановился у довольно обшарпанного дома.

– Прибыли.

– Ну так пошли, только давай без пророчеств, милый.

– Постараюсь, но только ради тебя.

– Мне определенно нравится, когда ты так говоришь, – выдал Логан и вышел из машины.

Ирвин только невесело хмыкнул. Подобные пикировки, конечно, дело хорошее, но только до определенного предела, который, впрочем, Логан не переходил и, как что-то подсказывало, не перейдет.

В подъезде было темно и грязно, пахло какой-то едкой химией, хотя могло быть и похуже.

– Так, нам, получается, на третий, – бросив взгляд на почти затертые номера квартир, сказал Логан и начал бегом подниматься по лестнице.

– А как ты собираешься войти? – поинтересовался парень, догнав его у нужной двери. – Носишь в кармане коллекцию отмычек, или, кроме телефона, нашлись и ключи?

– Ключи нашлись, но проще так, – Логан действительно достал небольшой кожаный футляр с блестящими металлическими штырьками, – чем разбираться, где чья связка. Только давай без лекций о протоколе и тому подобном.

– Полезное, однако, умение, – хмыкнул Ирвин. – А оно приобретено на работе или гораздо раньше?

– Приобретено до работы, а развито уже во время, – прислушиваясь к замку, ответил Логан.

Напарник не стал больше ничего говорить, чтобы не мешать, спокойно дожидаясь щелчка открывшегося замка.

– Прошу, – Логан открыл дверь, готовясь его пропустить, но вдруг подобрался, прижал палец к губам, призывая к молчанию, и осторожно потянул кинжал из ножен.

Ирвин, прислушавшись, уловил какой-то шорох в глубине квартиры и скользнул чуть в сторону, давая спутнику пространство для возможного маневра.

Входили осторожно, Логан особенно следил, чтобы напарник оставался за спиной: он не знал, как тот себя поведет в случае заварушки, и не хотел рисковать. В полутемной комнате – кажется, художник замазал стекло краской – что-то упало, и навстречу мужчинам метнулась тень, слишком быстрая для простого человека. Пустой. Повезло, что контролировавший его демон не хотел драки, и существо просто оттолкнуло людей со своего пути и ринулось прочь. Логан выдал что-то весьма нецензурное, как только снова смог нормально вздохнуть, и обернулся к Ирвину:

– Ты как? Разглядел метку?

– Нормально, – потирая ушибленный локоть, отозвался тот. – Да, разглядел, это знак Азария. Видимо, демонолог подчищает следы, и этот художник был важен чем-то еще, кроме своих умений.

– Ну вот, а ты говорил, что еще не видели пустых с его знаком, теперь увидели. Давай-ка найдем, где здесь включается свет, и вызовем экспертов.

– Считается, что десять лет назад этот демон никому не был известен, – Ирвин пожал плечами и осторожно пошарил по стене. Раздался негромкий щелчок, и под потолком загорелась тусклая лампочка. – Наш отдел встречался только с обреченными с его меткой семи-восьмилетней давности, если верить их словам.

– Ну, как вариант, этого бедолагу мог кто-то убить, тот же демонолог, когда понадобилась подобного рода помощь, – Логан бросил короткий взгляд на напарника, убеждаясь, что тот действительно в порядке, и наконец убрал оружие и достал телефон: стоило сообщить о произошедшем.

– Тоже верно, – Ирвин, в свою очередь посмотрев на хмурого мужчину, чтобы тоже удостовериться, что с ним все хорошо, переключил внимание на окружающую обстановку.

Пока Логан вызывал группу и отчитывался перед капитаном, он как раз успел осмотреться в комнате, стараясь, впрочем, ни к чему лишний раз не прикасаться. Ничего особо нового или важного на поверхностный взгляд не нашлось – куча листов с набросками на всех поверхностях, три вполне приличные картины на стенах, компьютер на столе, рядом чашка с чем-то недопитым. Парень философски вздохнул и решил дождаться отчета от Мэг и результатов работы экспертов.

– И что он так хотел уничтожить? – обреченный тоже не стоял на месте. – Как-то странно это, зачем так демонстративно убивать, а потом так поспешно заметать следы? Не проще ли было придушить художника здесь, тихо и без лишнего шума, да и прибраться сразу. Или у нашего демонолога окончательно съехала крыша, или он не имеет отношения к смертям в галерее.

– А может, этот пустой не уничтожить что-то хотел, а, наоборот, найти? Хозяин квартиры в это время теоретически должен был быть на рабочем месте, вот марионетка и пришла спокойно покопаться в его вещах.

– То есть, думаешь, есть шанс, что демон вообще не в курсе случившегося?

– Что художник умер? Я бы не стал этого исключать, – кивнул Ирвин.

– Ладно, примем как рабочую версию, – Логан еще раз пробежался глазами по комнате. – Включим комп, пока ждем экспертов? Может, что полезное найдем.

– Пожалуй. Надеюсь, он не запаролен, – хмыкнул парень. – Ну и бардак у этих творческих личностей, что в галерее, что тут…

– Или кто-то этот бардак просто помог создать, – немного отрешенно ответил Логан, наблюдая, как загружается компьютер. – Да и вообще какой порядок, когда душа просит выпивки и шатаний?

– Проверено на себе? Прости, вырвалось.

– Все нормально, – отмахнулся Логан и, одарив напарника тяжелым взглядом, добавил: – Только у таких, как я, обычно порядок, даже если они уже несколько суток в загуле. О, смотри, загрузился или просто сдался под напором моего обаяния. Посмотрим… – он начал копаться в списке последних открытых файлов и, наткнувшись на несколько весьма откровенных фоток, поморщился: – У нашего художника не очень хороший вкус.

– Что там не так? – Ирвин подошел ближе и посмотрел на экран.

– Ну вот что за привычка заглядывать куда не нужно, детка? – не удержавшись, усмехнулся обреченный, не пытаясь, впрочем, спрятать картинки, прекрасно понимая, что такое Ирвина не смутит. – Кажется, фотографии были сделаны через окно и без согласия моделей. Шантаж? Как по мне, неплохой повод для убийства.

– Работа такая, – буркнул парень, пропустив мимо ушей обращение. – Повод-то повод, но зачем кровь слили, да еще не ему одному? Надо узнать, что там с остальными двумя.

– Решили поправить материальное положение, пострадавшее в процессе преследования? – предположил Логан, запуская браузер. – Посмотрим, что интересного у нашего художника в социальных сетях, да и на странички его друзей зайдем. Поиграем в сталкеров.

– Хорошо, что меня там нет, а то я начинаю пугаться твоих наклонностей.

– Тебя я лучше в реальности подостаю, чтобы иметь удовольствие следить за реакцией. Та-а-а-ак, а у этого мужика хороший словарный запас, – обреченный открыл чужую переписку и теперь пролистывал последний диалог, – вот этот оборот определенно нужно запомнить. Как и обещание выпустить всю кровь.

– Очень интересно… У нас появился подозреваемый? И это вряд ли наш демонолог, судя по всему.

– Угрозы через соцсети – это точно не он. Чувствую, Мэг придется поискать нам еще информацию, – мужчина сделал снимок страницы обиженного на художника человека. Как раз в это время на лестнице раздались шаги. – А вот и наши эксперты.

– Не будем мешать профессионалам, – Ирвин отошел от стола, прикидывая, поторчать ли здесь еще или поехать обедать. – Какие у тебя теперь планы? – уточнил он, не дожидаясь, пока напарник завязнет в разговоре с входящими в квартиру коллегами.

– Собирался вернуться в контору, еще раз все пересмотреть, пока не появятся отчеты по местам преступлений. У тебя есть идеи получше?

– Предлагаю сначала поесть, а уже потом в управление. Нужно немного отвлечься, может, дельные мысли придут в голову.

– Опять свидание, милый? Что ж, так уж и быть, я не против, только место выбираю я, а то есть подозрение, что ты меня попытаешься каким-нибудь салатиком накормить.

– Я тебя с собой не звал, если уж на то пошло, – хмыкнул Ирвин, кивая тому самому эксперту, который был в галерее. – Но если ты настаиваешь, то придется ехать туда, куда я скажу.

– То есть ты опять меня прокатываешь? Это становится дурной привычкой, не находишь? – Логан совершенно безмятежно улыбался и, кажется, получал искреннее удовольствие от разговора, что странно, ведь он вроде затеял эти игры, чтобы заставить Ирвина уйти.

– Не привык к отказам? Всякий опыт полезен, знаешь ли, – парень заметил, что кроме экспертов убойного, приехал коллега из его отдела. – Я недолго, – и отошел к нему.

– А он быстро осваивается, – высказался Майк, ставший свидетелем уже второй пикировки, – глядишь, научится затыкать тебя, а то и понимать с полуслова… Блин, прости.

– Все в порядке, – отмахнулся Логан, глядя на Ирвина, что-то втолковывающего своему собеседнику. – Он ненадолго к нам. Поторопи своих с отчетами, ладно? – Майк кивнул, понимая, что мужчина не просто так просит. – А я пойду, пожалуй, воздухом подышу.

Ирвин, уточнив, нашли ли что-нибудь еще по их профилю в галерее, и выяснив, что ничего особо важного, упомянул о найденной информации в соцсети и о том, что художник, скорее всего, просто попался под чью-то горячую руку. Коллега согласился, что это вполне вероятно, и парень вышел из квартиры, видя, что Логана тоже уже нет. Тот нашелся у подъезда, с ленивым видом что-то перелистывая в телефоне, и вроде даже не сразу понял, что не один.

– Подкинешь до управления? – спросил он, стоило только Ирвину с ним поравняться. – Или ты в другую сторону?

– Садись, – отозвался видящий, решив ничего не уточнять.

Логан тут же устроился на пассажирском месте и привычно прикрыл глаза.

– Твой коллега ничего нового не сказал?

– Нет. Скорее всего, это действительно просто совпадение. Ты прав, дурное дело, вернулись практически к тому, с чего начали, – Ирвин завел мотор и осторожно маневрировал, объезжая машины экспертов.

– Он очень осторожен, Ирвин, знаешь, сколько раз мы кидались по какому-то следу, который в итоге оказывался просто пустышкой? Десятки. И так ничего не узнали.

– А что было с тем подозреваемым, который с моста летал? Чем он вас так зацепил?

– Он оказывался рядом с теми местами, где происходили убийства, почти со всеми, и по времени вполне мог их совершить, а когда мы пришли с ним поговорить, сразу сорвался с места и побежал. Согласись, подозрительно? Вот только он всего лишь толкал наркоту… Позже я даже думал, что его кто-то подставил.

– А про наркоту откуда знаешь? Тело же не нашли.

– Зато нашли клиентов.

– Понятно… А про подставил – вполне себе версия, раз этот человек настолько умен и осторожен.

– Понимаешь, это прямо какая-то сказочная осторожность и нереальный ум. Так не бывает. Все ошибаются, но не он.

– Везучесть повышенная. Демон же на этом специализируется, если ты помнишь.

– Ах да, удача в делах… Но не до такой же степени. Ладно, у нас еще есть контакты художника, может, это не будет тупиком.

– Будем надеяться.

Разговор заглох: Ирвин был сосредоточен на дороге, а Логан просто молча сидел с закрытыми глазами. Вот и здание управления, видящий припарковался, выйдя из машины, кивнул напарнику и не торопясь направился куда-то в противоположную сторону.

Логан тоже не спешил подниматься, он перешел улицу, направляясь к небольшому кафе, где обедали многие из управления. Устроившись за стойкой и подмигнув официантке, обреченный вновь уткнулся в телефон, дожидаясь, пока девушка принесет привычный заказ, о котором уже даже не нужно просить. Вскоре перед Логаном уже парила чашка с кофе, таким крепким, что он казался густым, и стояла тарелка с куском фирменного пирога, слишком сладкого для того, чтобы есть его каждый день, но такого, что прекрасно подходит после долгой ночи.

Ирвин тоже заглянул в любимое кафе, но в другое, и, быстро поев, вернулся в управление. Ему повезло, на выходе из лифта он столкнулся с Мэг и, перехватив девушку, поинтересовался, есть ли уже какая-нибудь полезная информация. Та сообщила, что буквально только что скинула Логану геолокацию телефона художника и того, кто ему звонил последним, да и вообще все, что смогла выжать из сотовых, и удивилась, что Ирвин не в курсе, потому что Логан никогда не был склонен утаивать информацию от напарника.

– А это ему месть, – раздался из-за спины видящего знакомый голос, – за то, что он меня на свидание приглашать не хочет.

– А должен? – при посторонних Ирвин действительно вел себя максимально корректно, хотя и хотелось высказать все, что думает по этому поводу.

– А почему нет, милый? – фыркнул Логан. – Обещаю, будет весело.

– Все еще надеешься на мой самоотвод, или это у тебя привычка такая – налаживание личной жизни не сходя с рабочего места? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался парень.

– Ой, – тихо выдала Мэг: кажется, она очень не хотела присутствовать при этом разговоре.

– Я вот чувствую, что ты сейчас на что-то намекаешь, – с подозрительно кроткой улыбкой выдал Логан, – но вот как-то понять не могу, на что. Скажешь прямым текстом для недогадливого меня?

– Да ни на что я не намекаю, – вздохнул Ирвин. – Просто не сплю с тем, с кем работаю, как некоторые. Мэг, спасибо за новости, – он развернулся и пошел к своему столу, не желая ругаться с напарником, давая ему возможность остыть.

– То есть ты решил, что мы с Германом были любовниками? – спустя какое-то время раздался на удивление спокойный голос, и Логан, подойдя, прислонился к краю стола видящего. – Ты ошибся, милый. И просто чтобы ты знал, я вообще не сплю с теми, у кого чистая душа. Но это не значит, что я перестану тебя подкалывать.

– Это не я решил, так половина управления считает, – пожал плечами парень, – мне даже посочувствовали по этому поводу. Но спасибо за честность.

– Да не за что. А теперь твоя очередь жалеть невинно обвиненного во всех грехах меня.

– Тебя попробуй пожалей, на шею же сядешь и ноги свесишь, – усмехнулся Ирвин.

– Эх, черствый ты человек, детка. Будешь смотреть, что Мэг отправила?

– Не мы такие, жизнь такая. Буду, конечно.

Логан улыбнулся и достал свой телефон.

– Ты был прав, номер ни к кому не привел, он куплен на имя какого-то бездомного в числе прочих, но у нас есть карта передвижений, – мужчина открыл нужный файл и показал напарнику.

– Половина города… Так, и четыре места, где был чаще всего. Что там находится?

– Закрытый клуб, список членов которого мы никак не достанем, мы, собственно, даже не докажем, что он существует, – начал перечислять Логан, указывая на нужные места. – Это офисное здание, а это какой-то склад или вроде того. Совпадения по владельцам и арендаторам нет. И парк – приятное место, и это все, что о нем можно сказать.

– С чего начнем? Клуб – это, конечно, хорошо, но нам пока не светит.

– Ну да, ближайшие часов пять – уж точно, а тебе, может, и лет пять… – фыркнул Логан и, поймав немного усталый взгляд напарника, добавил: – Давай с офисного здания, покопаемся в арендаторах, походим по пустым помещениям, может, что интересное найдется. В общем, займемся скучной рутиной.

– Ну да, как я мог забыть, ты же все злачные места в городе наперечет знаешь, – Ирвин вздохнул и поднялся. – Поехали.

– Сказал бы я, да не хочу портить сложившееся впечатление. Вези.

Ирвин уточнил адрес и направился вслед за напарником к лифтам, по дороге размышляя о полученной информации. Парк – по-видимому, просто место отдыха, о его существовании парень знал, но там не был – слишком далеко от дома. Склад – тихое место, можно делать все, что угодно, никто ничего не увидит и не услышит, осмотреться нужно будет обязательно. Офисное здание… Возможно, место встречи с исполнителями, с тем же бедолагой художником, небольшой офис вполне можно снять на сутки-двое. Странно все-таки, такой неуловимый демонолог, и оставил настолько четкие следы. Расслабился или ведет в ловушку?

– Ты спишь на ходу или решил меня игнорировать? – Логану надоело идти в тишине, он уже сделал все возможные выводы из тех данных, что были, и теперь скучал.

– Усиленно изображаю мыслительную деятельность, – улыбнулся Ирвин, выныривая из раздумий. – Надо же поддерживать сложившийся образ.

– Серьезного человека, который не встречается со своими напарниками? Не стоит, он скучный.

– Кто-то что-то про чистые души говорил, – хмыкнул парень. – Или успел передумать?

– Да ладно тебе. Как по мне, так скорее демонолог к нам в гости лично заявится, чем ты позволишь подобное.

– Вот как найдем этого гада, тогда и поговорим на эту тему, – Ирвин привычно скользнул за руль и завел мотор.

– Знаешь, прозвучало как обещание, но будем считать, я его не слышал, – устраиваясь рядом, сказал Логан, которому не очень понравилось, куда зашел их разговор, потому что шутки шутками, но он действительно не позволял себе отношений с теми, у кого не было метки. Найти обреченных, которые не прочь повеселиться, несложно, если знаешь, где искать. Логан знал, собственно, все те заведения, где он пропадал вечерами, как раз были из подобного разряда.

Видящий промолчал. Имевшаяся личная жизнь, пусть и не слишком активная, его вполне устраивала, и с коллегами он действительно старался не связываться – существовала вероятность, что в какой-то момент придется выбирать – ликвидировать ли какого-нибудь пустого, ранив товарища, или стараться не задеть не просто напарника, а любовника, упустив носителя активной метки. Он сталкивался с подобной ситуацией, точнее, видел со стороны, но этого хватило. К счастью, тогда удалось быстро остановить пустого, и никто больше не пострадал, но больше тех ребят вместе в поле не выпускали. Впрочем, сейчас все равно не до этого, у них есть цель, и нужно сосредоточиться на ней.

Добрались достаточно быстро. Обычный бизнес-центр, несколько растяжек с рекламой аренды офисов, курящие и пьющие кофе сотрудники у входа. И не подумаешь, что здесь мог бывать демонолог, и, возможно, даже не в одиночестве, а с тем, кого вытащил в мир. Что удивительно, из тех, кто попадался на глаза Ирвину, никто не носил метку, это даже было странно подозрительно. Покинув машину, мужчины прошли мимо клерков: им сейчас важнее было встретиться с управляющим зданием. Судя по схеме внизу, нужный им кабинет был на последнем этаже, Ирвин только хмыкнул – скорее всего, управляющий был довольно самолюбивым человеком. И это определенно был приличный минус: уговаривать таких весьма сложно, оставалось надеяться, что не придется оформлять тьму бумаг и удастся просто поговорить. Впрочем, Логан не выглядел особо недовольным предстоящей встречей, и парень, решив не лезть поперек более опытного и наглого напарника, просто шел следом.

Собственно, на наглости Логан и пролез, ну, еще, пожалуй, на обаянии – кто бы мог подумать, что его раздражающая манера разговора могла так цеплять людей. Хотя, если честно, то Ирвин уже успел заметить, что коллеги обреченного от него без ума. Пока видящий пребывал в своих мыслях, Логан успел сделать фотографии списков всех тех, кто снимал офисы в здании за последние пару лет, и договориться на посещение свободных помещений, которых оказалось не так уж и много.

– Пойдем осматривать все подряд или сначала посмотрим, кто где чаще всего обитал? – уточнил Ирвин, когда они вышли из довольно помпезного кабинета.

– Давай сначала список просмотрим, что толку просто так бродить. Вот если там ничего, то будет у нас подробная экскурсия.

Логан огляделся, увидев в конце коридора окно с широким подоконником, направился туда и, удобно устроившись, жестом предложил напарнику присоединиться. Ирвин не стал спорить, прислонившись к стене рядом и начав просматривать полученный список.

– Думаю, в первую очередь стоит зайти в эти кабинеты, – парень назвал несколько номеров офисов. – Их арендовали как раз тогда, когда тот художник получил последний заказ, – он поднял взгляд на напарника, мрачно смотревшего на экран. – Что-то не так?

– Все в порядке, – поспешно откликнулся тот, заблокировав телефон. – Начнем сверху, чтобы не бегать туда-сюда, – поддержал он идею и тут же сорвался с места.

– В другую сторону, – окликнул Логана видящий.

– А, точно.

Ирвин, так и не поняв, что не понравилось напарнику, пожал плечами и пошел за ним к лестнице – нужно было спуститься на один этаж. Оставалось надеяться, что здесь им повезет больше.

Логан спускался, считая ступени – старый способ выбросить из головы лишнее, но он как-то не очень помогал. Все дело в том, что мужчина узнал одно из имен. Нет, не то чтобы вот прямо так узнал, просто однажды уже слышал и теперь не знал, что с этим делать. Впрочем, офис, арендованный представившимся так человеком, был на четвертом этаже, а значит, попадут они в него ближе к концу, поэтому он пока спокойно шел рядом с напарником.

Первая дверь и совершенно пустое помещение, нет даже намека на то, что здесь что-то было. В следующих стояло по паре столов со стульями и пустой стеллаж или шкаф. Голые стены и пыльные жалюзи на окнах.

К последней двери из списка Логан уже убедил себя, что все это просто совпадение. В этом офисе все было так же: запустение, стол посередине комнаты, пара стульев, никаких бумаг и небольшой слой пыли.

– Здесь тоже пусто, – сказал обреченный, оборачиваясь к напарнику.

– Логично. Офисы безликие, с чем пришел, с тем и ушел, – кивнул Ирвин. – Остальные обходить будем, или ну их? Не думаю, что найдем там что-нибудь.

– А как же воспетое в страшных сказках упорство представителей вашего отдела? – хмыкнул Логан, который заметно повеселел.

– Упорство нужно там, где силы точно не потратятся впустую, – ответил видящий. – Схему вызова какую-нибудь изучать, например, а не изображать из себя оперативника, бегающего по подозреваемым. У нас с вами разные понятия о рутине, – он улыбнулся и вышел из помещения.

– Ну-ну, или просто разные представления о лени, – сказал Логан, шагая следом. – Я перекину список Мэг, попрошу отправить парочку ребят. Чисто для своего спокойствия. Куда дальше? В парк? Воздухом подышать, птичек покормить, погулять по аллеям…

– Не удалось напроситься на свидание, приглашаешь сам? – рассмеялся Ирвин. – Вот чисто из вредности предлагаю наведаться сначала к тому складу.

– Вот неужели тебе обязательно все делать назло? – демонстративно нахмурился обреченный. – Ладно, склад так склад. Опять же тихое спокойное место, тоже очень интересный вариант.

– А что я еще такого сделал? – искренне изумился парень.

– Обламываешь светлые порывы. Я, может, изо всех сил стараюсь тебе понравиться, а ты каждую попытку портишь.

– Как человек ты мне вполне нравишься, – хмыкнул Ирвин. – Что тебя не устраивает?

– Может, то, что мало нравлюсь? Вон, в челюсть съездил, мне, между прочим, синяки не идут.

– Зато ты знаешь, что мне НЕ нравится. Делай выводы.

– И продолжай выбешивать, – рассмеялся Логан. – Как скажешь, я буду очень стараться.

– Ладно, куда едем-то? – за этой перепалкой они дошли до машины, но Ирвин не спешил садиться, глядя на солнце и прикидывая, где лучше будет шарахаться в потихоньку приближавшихся сумерках.

– На склад. Как-то не думаю, что от прогулки в парке будет толк для дела. Адрес помнишь?

– Помню.

Мягко заурчал мотор, и автомобиль вновь влился в ряды своих собратьев. После короткой пикировки говорить о чем-то важном не хотелось, так что ехали в тишине, если не считать сигналов телефона Логана, который весьма живо с кем-то переписывался.

Нужное им место оказалось в какой-то почти промышленной зоне – одинаковые серые коробки почти без окон и отсутствие машин. Ирвин не спеша ехал, разглядывая номера на стенах, и остановился у одного из зданий.

– Вот это глушь. Самое место для проведения ритуала призыва. И то, что тут бывали довольно часто, вполне укладывается – подготовка-то приличная.

– Ты думаешь, он так долго тянул с призывом? С последнего убийства уже полгода прошло. Хотя тебе в этом плане виднее, – Логан открыл дверь машины, но не спешил выходить. – В любом случае нужно быть осторожными, потому что это место также хорошо подходит и для содержания пустого.

– А кто сказал, что он призвал его только сейчас? Полгода мог и своими силами справляться, – пожал плечами парень. – А про осторожность – ты прав, в случае чего помощи ждать будет неоткуда, – он проверил, достаточно ли легко вынимается кинжал, и покинул свое место.

– Ты сам про ритуал призыва сказал, – напомнил Логан, выходя следом.

– Это всего лишь предположение. Ладно, идем.

– Не торопись, – напомнил Логан.

И мужчины направились к зданию. У двери Ирвин притормозил и отошел чуть в сторону – ключей у них, разумеется, не было, а Логан уже продемонстрировал свое умение обращаться с закрытыми замками. Обреченный тут же присел рядом с дверью. Судя по тому, как он хмурился, замок оказался гораздо более сложным, чем на двери художника, хотя не настолько, чтобы остановить мужчину.

– Ох, и получу же я от капитана, – тихо буркнул Логан, когда дверь наконец поддалась.

– Цель оправдывает средства, – философски заметил парень. – И потом, это же не кража со взломом, это обыск, хоть и без ордера.

– Ага, вот так я ей каждый раз говорю. Ее не впечатляет.

Он замолчал, осторожно открывая дверь и заглядывая в помещение. Грязные окна под потолком давали слишком мало света, так что с трудом удавалось разглядеть какие-то обломки и мусор. Здесь все казалось каким-то заброшенным, но явно только на первый взгляд: по покрытому пылью полу шла цепочка следов куда-то за загораживавший обзор хлам.

– Вроде тихо, – прислушавшись, негромко сказал Ирвин. – Пойдем? – он кивнул в сторону завала.

Логан не стал размениваться на слова, просто пошел вперед, напряженный и осторожный, что как-то даже не вязалось с его раздолбайским образом. Впрочем, Ирвин уже видел подобные перемены, да и не до этого было.

Стоило только оказаться во второй части здания, как раздался громкий звук, заставивший мужчин выхватить оружие и начать озираться, чисто на инстинктах встав спиной друг к другу.

– Чертовы птицы, – ругнулся Логан, когда звук повторился: видимо, где-то было разбито стекло, и в здании под крышей теперь гнездились голуби.

Ирвин, убедившись, что опасности нет, убрал кинжал в ножны и не торопясь прошелся по помещению, оглядывая окружающую обстановку. Было похоже, что этим местом пользовались, хотя бы по тем же следам на полу, но для чего?

– Эй, иди сюда! – окликнул видящего Логан. – Кажется, я что-то нашел, – мужчина стоял почти в центре помещения и смотрел себе под ноги, где виднелось несколько более темных, чем бетонный пол, линий. – Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но, кажется, это часть какого-то рисунка…

– Ну-ка, отойди немного, – Ирвин достал мобильник и, включив фонарик, присел на корточки, рассматривая узор, осторожно дотронулся до практически вплавившихся следов. – Звони капитану. Это вполне мог быть ритуал вызова, коллеги точно разберутся.

– То есть здесь… – едва слышно выдохнул Логан, но оборвал себя и набрал номер капитана: такие новости лучше сообщать лично.

– Как такое возможно? – закончив разговор, спросил обреченный, скорее, у самого себя, чем у продолжающего изучение склада Ирвина. – Год поисков без результата, а потом буквально несколько дней – и вот оно, держи, место вызова.

– Год он к этому готовился. Убивал, накапливая силу, может быть, искал подходящее место, нашел подходящий ритуал воплощения… Возможно, везение, дарованное Азарием, действует только до определенного предела, или, обретя тело, он перестал обладать этим умением, – задумчиво отозвался видящий, разглядывая в свете фонарика следы чьих-то когтей на стене.

– Думаешь, есть шанс, что на этот раз против нас будет только его интеллект без помощи демонических сил? – Логан криво улыбнулся.

– Почему это? Демон-то никуда не делся, вполне может посоветовать что-нибудь с высоты своего опыта.

– Демон в нашем мире, настолько ли он могуществен и настолько ли хорошо его знает? Иногда кажется, что люди более коварны и изобретательны.

– Это точно, куда там мукам ада до человеческой фантазии… – Ирвин вздохнул, вспомнив виденные фотографии с мест проведения ритуалов и убийств, виденные за несколько лет работы. – Может, выйдем на улицу?

– Давай, здесь все равно больше делать нечего. Пусть эксперты разбираются.

Напарники, осторожно обходя груды мусора, покинули помещение и остановились у машины.

– Удружили мы коллегам, – хмыкнул Ирвин. – Рабочий день подошел к концу, а тут такая находка…

– Это если забыть, что и день у них был весьма тяжелый, и опять же благодаря нам в том числе. Придется покупать парням выпивку.

– За что? За выполнение своих же обязанностей? Хотя повод реально весомый.

– За то, чтобы эти обязанности выполняли с большим рвением, а еще за порцией чего-нибудь горячительного можно узнать новости, не дожидаясь официального отчета. Ну и просто выпить с интересными людьми.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты вхож и в тот официально не существующий клуб, – улыбнулся Ирвин, – с таким-то отношением к работе.

– Ну, откуда-то я о нем знаю, так? – мило улыбнулся Логан в ответ. – Хочешь сходить?

– Приглашаешь? – покосился на него видящий. – А если серьезно, то что это вообще за место?

– Хорошее место, – Логан прикрыл глаза, словно вспоминая, – из тех, где ты всегда можешь сказать «нет», но никогда не говоришь, потому что понимаешь, что это именно то, чего ты сейчас хочешь. И нет, Ирвин, я тебя туда не потащу, потому что там ты либо клиент, либо чей-то спутник, и оба варианта – слишком.

Парень промолчал, понимая, что не очень хочет узнавать подробности. Впрочем, от ответа его освободил приезд коллег – во двор въехало несколько знакомых машин.

– Дверь, я полагаю, была открыта? – со смешком уточнил подошедший эксперт.

– Вот за что я тебя люблю, Майк, так это за проницательность, – рассмеялся Логан, приобнимая мужчину за плечи. – Мы знаешь как удивились? Едем, любуемся видами, а тут – раз, и открытая дверь… Ну как было не проверить?

Эксперт рассмеялся, видимо, уже привыкнув к отмазкам Логана, и, отстранившись, пошел к своим коллегам, которые обычно работали с отделом Ирвина, пообещав, что и с этими результатами постарается не затягивать.

– Ты сейчас куда? – уточнил обреченный у напарника. – Просто рабочий день закончился, и мне нужно знать, самому отсюда выгребать, или ты меня хотя бы до ближайшей подходящей остановки подбросишь.

– Я тебя и до центра могу подвезти, – отозвался Ирвин, – или где ты там обитаешь.

– Сегодня еще не решил, где обитаю, – признался Логан, – но до центра в любом случае было бы здорово.

– Тебе бы выспаться, – сочувствующе посмотрел на него парень. – Но как скажешь.

– На том свете отосплюсь, – рассмеялся Логан. – Но на самом деле я действительно планировал сегодня отдохнуть.

– Так куда ехать-то? – Ирвин устроился на своем месте и завел мотор.

– В центр, а там я уже доберусь, – не желая нагружать напарника, сказал Логан.

Парень кивнул и выехал с территории складов. По дороге молчали, думая каждый о своем, и, добравшись до центра, едва попрощались – все же день был слишком насыщенным и давил усталостью.

На следующее утро Ирвин встретил напарника, выходя из лифта. Логан выглядел вполне довольным жизнью и расточал улыбки.

– Доброе утро, детка, – улыбка досталась и видящему. – Угадай, что у меня есть.

– Доброе утро, дорогой, – хмыкнул Ирвин. – Нашли что-нибудь интересное у нашего живописца?

– Ты прям мысли мои прочитал! – воскликнул Логан, а Мэг, как раз проходившая мимо, бросила на видящего удивленный взгляд, видимо, услышав обращение. – Итак, эксперты закончили с галереей. Ничего, что связывало бы ее с жертвоприношениями, не нашли, зато на одной из камер на соседнем здании засветился тот мужик с богатым лексиконом, – говорил он, двигаясь к столу, и Ирвину ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти следом. – Так как нашего дела это все не касается, ну, кроме рисунка, капитан передала убийство в галерее другим оперативникам. А вот это уже нам, – он протянул напарнику распечатку, – отпечатки пустого, дело об его смерти я уже запросил.

– По поводу вчерашнего склада еще ничего нет? – мельком проглядев полученное, уточнил Ирвин.

– Пока нет, эксперты и так под утро расползлись. Майк, только меня увидев, чуть чем-то тяжелым не запустил, повезло только, что я кофе принес. Но он намекнул, что фотографии отправил твоим коллегам, так что, может, к ним попробовать подкатить?

– Дельная мысль, – возвращая листы, кивнул Ирвин. – Я даже знаю, кто этим должен заниматься, так что и ему нужно будет принести нормальный кофе, а не местную бурду. Ты здесь подождешь, или со мной до кафе?

– Пошли уже вместе прогуляемся, все равно пока больше нечем заняться, а без толку сидеть на месте я не хочу.

Видящий спокойно кивнул, и напарники направились к лифтам.

На улице Ирвин пошел в ту же сторону, что и вчера днем и, к некоторому изумлению Логана, пройдя несколько домов, толкнул неприметную дверь без вывески. Внутри оказалось небольшое уютное кафе.

– И почему я не знал об этом месте? – поинтересовался у пустоты Логан. – Или это только для всезнаек, а, детка? – на этот раз вопросительный взгляд достался Ирвину.

– Может быть, меня сюда один из коллег привел в первые дни работы, – ответил тот. – Кофе будешь? Он тут вполне приличный.

– Конечно, буду, спрашиваешь еще, – воодушевился обреченный, – и знакомиться с милой девушкой за стойкой тоже буду.

– Доброе утро, Роза, – усмехнулся Ирвин. – Три кофе, пожалуйста. Мне как обычно, второй – покрепче и без сахара, а мой напарник выскажет свои пожелания сам.

– М-м-м, все такое интересное, – начал ломать комедию Логан. Впрочем, ценя свое и чужое время, тут же продолжил: – Самый крепкий, что у вас есть, и немного сливок туда, милая Роза.

Девушка, привыкшая к комплиментам работников управления, только улыбнулась и занялась приготовлением заказанных напитков.

– Обедаешь ты тоже здесь? – на всякий случай уточнил обреченный у напарника.

– Да. Тут тихо и умелый повар, – кивнул Ирвин. – Ты серьезно ни разу не был в этом кафе за все время работы?

– Нет. Я обедаю в забегаловке напротив – там уже знают мои вкусы, или где-нибудь в городе. Чаще второе, потому что редко сижу в офисе.

– Мда, убойный отдел ноги кормят, это мы больше по архивам сидим, – парень забрал накрытые крышками стаканы с готовым напитком, и, расплатившись, напарники вышли на улицу.

– Каждый хорош в своем, детка, – подколол Логан, когда они подошли к зданию управления, – так что не расстраивайся, ты тоже в чем-то крут.

– Ага, в разглядывании чужих меток, – невесело улыбнулся Ирвин. – Место работы предопределено чуть ли не с рождения.

– Ну, это, конечно, хорошее умение, но я о другом. Может, ты изумительно умеешь готовить завтраки и приносить их в постель, – Логан просто не удержался, заметив, что собеседник несколько помрачнел: шутить было проще, чем утешать, чего он, собственно, и не умел.

– Как-то не было повода проверить. Я же говорил, что предпочитаю нейтральную территорию, – Ирвин отпил кофе, скрывая невеселую усмешку за стаканом, и вызвал лифт.

– Многое потерял. Могу пригласить в гости, чисто с целью завтрака, конечно, заодно и потренируешься, вдруг в будущем пригодится.

– Это ж во сколько нужно приехать? К шести утра?

– К шести вечера тоже неплохо.

– Жаль, что люди не умеют читать мысли и разбираться, когда собеседник шутит, а когда говорит серьезно, – Ирвин, не дожидаясь ответа, покинул лифт и пошел искать нужного им человека.

– Хорошо, что люди не умеют читать мысли, – едва слышно сказал Логан и поспешил следом за ним.

Видящий зашел в один из кабинетов, в котором, в отличие от убойного отдела, стояло всего три стола, и присел около одного из них, поставив стакан с кофе поближе к сидевшему над какими-то документами мужчине в возрасте.

– Знаешь, чем подкупить, – проворчал тот, подняв голову. – Погоди пять минут, все расскажу.

– Спасибо, – искренне улыбнулся Ирвин, кивая Логану на соседний стул.

Тот не стал спорить, устроился где сказали и уткнулся в телефон. Им нужна была информация, так что не стоило злить еще одного всезнайку, ну или просто отвлекать его от работы, чтобы не затягивать ожидание.

– Да, задали вы двое задачку, – откинулся на спинку стула коллега Ирвина, забрав стакан. – Там действительно проводился ритуал призыва демона по имени Азарий в наш мир, причем, судя по оставшемуся рисунку силовых линий, демон в его телесном воплощении несколько слабее, чем если бы просто являлся, так сказать, по запросу. Демонолог либо свихнулся, либо преследует какие-то малопонятные цели.

– А демон? Или его согласия никто не спросил? – уточнил Логан. – Как-то странно, что он согласился потерять хоть часть своей мощи.

– Нет, демон в этом случае права голоса не имел, – покачал головой мужчина. – Все претензии к вызвавшему.

– Рисковый человек этот демонолог, – хмыкнул обреченный, – хотя то, что тварь лишилась части силы, нам только на руку. А в этих ваших умных книжках и прочем нет случайно намека на то, сколько вообще может продлиться пребывание демона в реальности?

– Зависит от силы и идиотизма демонолога. Демон либо тянет его жизненную энергию, либо заключает договоры и потихоньку «доит» этих несчастных. Отток небольшой, но каждая новая душа дает ему около месяца.

– Если учесть то количество сделок, что заключили в последнее время… Да, невесело получается. Еще что-нибудь по звезде? Какие-то особенности? Может, их можно найти в крайне редкой книжке или каких-нибудь секретных архивах?

– Принципиально нового – ничего, но тот факт, что демон имеет телесное воплощение, вам на руку: его можно ликвидировать, используя наши кинжалы и проведя несложный ритуал изгнания, – Ирвин забрал протянутый ему лист с описанием. – Но для начала его нужно найти, – невесело хмыкнул мужчина, – как и демонолога.

– В чем вся эта красота нам не поможет. Что ж, спасибо за потраченное на нас, неучей, время, – Логан поднялся.

– Обращайтесь, – хмыкнул мужчина, снова закапываясь в свои бумаги. – Может, еще какой интересный рисунок найдете.

– Главное, чтобы сами не рисовали. Пошли, может, там дело нашего пустого притащили, – обратился Логан к напарнику.

Ирвин кивнул, попрощался с коллегой, и напарники вернулись на восьмой этаж.

На столе обреченного уже лежала новая папка, которой с утра не было.

– Вот видишь, уже новости, – Логан казался преувеличенно веселым. – Так, почитаем. Автомобильная авария, водитель одной из машин скрылся, водитель второй покинул место происшествия уже в другом качестве. Интересно, как он из этой груды металлолома выбрался? – мужчина достал из папки фото с места происшествия и показал напарнику. – Оставил документы и свое лицо на камерах… Кстати, он служил, пусть и недолго, отсюда и отпечатки в базе. О, а вот вообще небывалый подарок, – Логан достал из небольшого кармана в папке диск, – у нас есть видеозапись аварии.

– Отлично, – отозвался Ирвин, разглядывая фотографии. – Азарий точно был где-то рядом, тут парой сломанных костей не обошлось…

– Мне одному кажется, что это совсем не случайная авария? – немного мрачно выдал Логан. – Посмотрим кино?

– Вот сейчас и развеем наши сомнения, – Ирвин переставил свой стул поближе, дожидаясь, пока напарник разберется с воспроизведением видео.

Вот появилась картинка на экране: судя по тайм-коду, время глубоко за полночь, пустой перекресток, мигавший желтым светофор. Бюджетный седан на миг засветил оптику камеры, и в следующую секунду все поменялось: из темноты появилась другая машина с выключенным светом, и удар в крыло явно просчитан и обдуман – так невозможно столкнуться случайно. Этот финт заставил Логана откинуться на спинку стула, словно в желании отгородиться от увиденного. А тем временем седан на экране потерял управление и, развернувшись, влетел в столб.

Вторая машина остановилась, и обреченный не поверил своим глазам: открылась дверь, из нее вышла почти неразличимая в полумраке фигура, подошла ближе к тому хламу, в который превратился седан, склонилась к водителю – лишь на миг, а потом выпрямилась, поправила волосы, как-то по особенному их откидывая, и вернулась к своему авто, которое вскоре исчезло из поля зрения камеры. Логан поймал себя на желании прокрутить последний эпизод повторно: ему казалось, что он все это видел.

– Да нет, ерунда, – он и не заметил, что произнес эту фразу вслух.

– Так, почти месяц назад, как раз перед волной договоров… – тихонько, для себя комментировал во время просмотра Ирвин. – Черт, не повезло нашему герою. Даже проверить подошел, гад… Что ты сказал? – посмотрел видящий на напарника.

– Ничего, детка, – фыркнул тот, сделав себе заметку пересмотреть видео позже в одиночку и, пожалуй, еще навести справки о том, когда на этом перекрестке поставили камеру. – Итак, что дали нам эти милые картинки? Кстати, напомни мне, чтобы я позже пригласил тебя на нормальный фильм, а не на вот такую сомнительную постановку.

– Только не на слезоразлив или сахарную романтику, – фыркнул Ирвин. – Если я не ошибаюсь, на машине наклейка автопроката, можно попробовать выяснить, кто ее арендовал, номерной знак хоть и виден плохо, но кое-что разобрать можно.

– Начинаю думать, что ты круче демона, удачу приносишь, – фыркнул Логан, – столько новой информации за такой короткий срок. За это можешь сам выбрать фильм.

– Обязательно, – серьезно кивнул Ирвин. – Как только разберемся с этим делом. В прокат звонишь или едем?

– Давай я немного поленюсь сегодня и просто позвоню.

– Как знаешь, – не стал спорить парень и, пользуясь тем, что Логан сидит не вплотную к столу, дотянулся до мышки и немного перемотал запись, поймав кадр, на котором было более-менее видно номерной знак и логотип компании.

Обреченный, найдя его в справочнике, набрал номер. Послушав приятную музыку, Логан услышал не менее приятный женский голос, и после недолгого разговора стало понятно, что ехать все же придется, потому что делиться информацией без ордера никто не собирался, не помогло все обаяние обреченного.

– Пойдем к капитану, – со вздохом сказал мужчина, сбросив вызов, – у нее изумительно выходит улаживать все эти бюрократические заморочки.

– Полениться не вышло, – невесело улыбнулся Ирвин, вставая. – Тебе, кстати, за склад еще не влетело, несмотря на находку?

– Ну, я Киару еще не видел, так что нет. Вот сейчас заодно и проверим, влетит или обойдется, – Логан тоже поднялся и задел плечом напарника, оказавшегося у него на пути.

Ирвин еще раз посмотрел на экран, на котором застыл кадр, и, вздохнув, направился следом. Что-то им и правда неприлично везло. Или… Обдумывая пришедшую в голову мысль, парень как-то незаметно для себя дошел до кабинета временного начальства и, только осознав, что они уже оказались перед светлыми очами леди Киары, встряхнулся, возвращаясь в реальность.

– Капитан, вы прекрасны, – с порога начал Логан: он видел, как хмурилась начальница, и, если честно, был совершенно не в настроении выслушивать ее пусть и справедливые, но упреки. – Каждая встреча с вами подобна глотку чистого вдохновения…

– Довольно, Логан, – попросила Киара: она знала, что распинаться в подобном ключе подчиненный может бесконечно. – Я не собиралась на тебя орать, хоть и есть за что.

– А еще вы самая великодушная из всех, – улыбнулся Логан. – Нам ордер нужен…

– Давайте-ка с самого начала, сейчас коротко, а вечером – подробный отчет.

Обреченный моментально собрался и без лишних излияний изложил всю имеющуюся информацию. Ирвин, слушая его четкую, по делу речь, снова удивился про себя, как это они с прежним напарником целый год не могли ничего сделать, получая еще один кирпичик в основание своей довольно дикой теории.

Киара, судя по всему, явно осталась довольна проделанной мужчинами работой, так что, когда Логан замолчал, она подняла трубку телефона и, коротко с кем-то переговорив, сказала:

– Заверните на второй этаж, все нужные бумаги будут у секретаря. И, Логан, я не шутила по поводу отчетов, когда-то же ты должен научиться их нормально писать.

– Ага, обязательно, – заверил ее Логан, – но что-то мне подсказывает, что у Ирвина лучше получится. Да же, детка?

Видящий спокойно кивнул, никак не комментируя обращение к себе, и уточнил:

– Только при условии, что ты расскажешь, что тебе не понравилось в списке фамилий арендаторов и на том видео, – посчитав, что это будет достаточной местью – Киара не даст Логану отмолчаться, как тогда, наедине.

– О чем ты? – очень правдоподобно сделал вид, что не понял, о чем речь, Логан. – Вроде ничего, кроме кофе, не пил, а какие-то странные идеи посещают.

– Я не Герман и с полуслова не понимаю, – прямо посмотрел на него Ирвин, – но не мог не обратить внимания на твою не совсем обычную реакцию. Или по-прежнему хочешь разобраться во всем сам, и будем искать эту сволочь еще год?

– О да, я заметил, что ты точно не Герман, – кажется, упоминание о бывшем напарнике все же было лишним. – Есть такие вещи, о которых не говорят, пока не убедятся в их правильности, – сказал Логан, глядя на капитана. – Сутки, и если я найду доказательства, то расскажу.

Ирвин пожал плечами.

– До встречи, леди Киара, – и вышел из кабинета, не дожидаясь обреченного.

– Капитан? – Логан не поспешил следом, не столько из-за того, что ждал разрешения от начальства, сколько из-за того, что не хотел видеть всезнайку. Он не привык, что вопросы, касающиеся дела, решаются так, в кабинете у Киары.

– Иди, – с усталым вздохом сказала женщина.

Ирвин спустился на второй этаж, заглянув к секретарю за ордером, и вышел на улицу, не спеша идти до машины – Логана еще не было видно. Обреченный отсутствовал достаточно долго, и уже казалось, что он вообще решил остаться в офисе, но мужчина все-таки вышел из здания. Напарники молча дошли до машины и так же молча выехали с парковки управления.

– Извини, – ровно сказал Ирвин, вливаясь в поток машин. – Просто я не привык, что коллеги что-то недоговаривают, руководствуясь личными соображениями.

– Забыли, – ответил Логан, вновь прикрывая глаза. – Неважно.

Видящий не стал настаивать, и до офиса компании-арендатора доехали в тишине.

У информационной стойки нашлась симпатичная девушка, которой непривычно серьезный Логан сразу объяснил причину их прихода и попросил позвать того, с кем можно поговорить. Вскоре появился управляющий, который при виде официальной бумаги, предъявленной Ирвином, несколько скис, но пригласил гостей в свой кабинет.

Пока поднимали документы на нужную машину, напарники успели уточнить множество мелких деталей. Вот где пригодилась основательность Ирвина: многое из того, что он спросил, Логан и не подумал бы озвучить. В итоге выяснилось, что машину доставил водитель фирмы по указанному адресу, все документы были отправлены по почте и заверены нотариусом, ключи водитель передал курьеру. На логичный вопрос, не насторожили ли подобные предосторожности, управляющий неохотно признался, что подобное для их клиентов – не редкость.

В итоге у них был адрес, по которому доставили машину, и имя заказавшего. Ирвин обратил внимание на еще больше помрачневшего напарника, но промолчал, помня об озвученном сроке, а Логан, увидев фото в водительском удостоверении, предоставленном фирме, чуть повеселел. Забрав копию документов и поинтересовавшись о судьбе машины после аварии, мужчины покинули кабинет, не совсем понимая, чего добились.

– По крайней мере, можно пробить по базам личность заказчика, – задумчиво сказал Ирвин, садясь за руль.

– Я напишу Мэг, пусть займется, пока мы едем.

– Логан, открой-ка фото списка арендаторов офиса. Если я не ошибаюсь, это имя там встречалось.

– Встречалось, – даже не заглядывая в телефон, сказал тот, – четвертый этаж, мы были там, пусто, так что не было причины копать глубже.

– Зато теперь есть, – мрачно отозвался видящий. – На то, что это и есть наш демонолог, я бы не рассчитывал, это было бы слишком хорошо, но хоть какая-то информация нам не помешает.

– Она у нас будет, – тихо просигналил телефон, и обреченный, посмотрев на экран, сказал: – У Майка для нас новости, но он хочет озвучить их лично, что-то интересное во вчерашних находках со склада.

– Что ж, не будем заставлять его ждать, – Ирвин чуть прибавил скорость, впрочем, не нарушая, и постарался выбрать как можно более короткую дорогу до управления – такое приглашение явно сулило что-то особенное.

На этаже экспертов царила суматоха, все куда-то бежали и спешили, впрочем, так здесь было всегда.

– Не отставай, – окликнул Ирвина Логан, входя в одну из одинаковых дверей. – Майк, скорее всего, в своем логове.

Видящий, с любопытством оглядываясь – тут он тоже еще ни разу не был, – поспешил за ним.

– Привет экспертам, – крикнул Логан, когда они оказались в комнате, наполовину заставленной стеллажами, из-за одного из которых как раз вышел Майк, что удивительно, не улыбнувшийся в ответ на слова обреченного.

– Выпьешь? – спросил он у Логана.

Тот бросил короткий взгляд на напарника и покачал головой.

– Новость настолько кошмарная, что на трезвую голову не воспримется? – усмехнулся Ирвин.

– Тут все зависит от обстоятельств, – ответил Майк, – ну и ответов на вопросы. Ты до этого был на том складе? С Германом, я имею в виду.

– С чего бы? – удивился Логан, а потом невесело хмыкнул: – Там были его отпечатки?

– Да, причем на найденных в тайнике ритуальных предметах.

– Ты уже внес это в отчет?

– Да, и капитан в курсе. Не будешь просить доказательств? – с легким недоумением спросил эксперт.

– Попросил бы выпить, но у тебя столько нет. Скинь мне отчет на почту, ладно?

Майк кивнул и направился обратно за свои стеллажи.

– Масштабно, ничего не скажешь… – Ирвин старательно не смотрел на Логана, с трудом представляя, что тот должен чувствовать. – Идем к Мэг, или твой рабочий день на сегодня закончен?

– Думаю, закончен. Точнее, не так, я хочу еще раз пересмотреть все документы по делу, по старому, в смысле. А ты вполне можешь пообщаться с Мэг.

– Хорошо, – видящий, бросив короткий взгляд на напарника, вышел из помещения.

Логан тоже не стал задерживаться, но и на свой этаж не поднялся: его ждал небольшой бар на задворках города из тех, где никому не задают вопросы, а за тем, чтобы к постоянным клиентам не приставали, следит шкафоподобный охранник, а главное – что это место было открыто круглые сутки. Мужчине не нужны были папки из конторы, каждое заключение или просто мимолетная находка, все это было собрано и хранилось в памяти телефона, с которым он почти не расставался. Устроившись в самом темном углу, Логан разблокировал папку с делом и углубился в воспоминания и улики.

Ирвин же сначала зашел за кофе – подобную новость следовало уложить в голове, – а потом выловил Мэг в коридоре управления. Оказалось, что всю имеющуюся информацию девушка уже нашла. Хотя было ее немного: кажется, это имя использовалось в основном для различных финансовых операций, сделок с недвижимостью и тому подобного. Созданная личность, но достаточно грамотно – на первый взгляд и не отличить. В принципе, в свете последней находки экспертов удивляться подобной предусмотрительности не стоило. Ирвин поблагодарил девушку и вернулся на свое место – писать обещанный отчет. Это изрядно затянулось: оказалось, что за столь короткое время произошло слишком много того, о чем стоило рассказать, так что парень толком и не заметил, как начал пустеть офис.

Он бы, наверное, так и сидел, если бы его не отвлек показавшийся слишком резким звук. Когда видящий поднял голову от отчета, оказалось, что это всего лишь заявившийся с какого-то счастья в офис Логан, который выдвинул один из ящиков стола, а потом резко, с хлопком закрыл его. Выглядел мужчина не очень весело и явно был порядком под градусом, причем настолько, что бутылка в его руке казалась несколько лишней.

– Что не так, детка? – с мрачной усмешкой спросил он. – Если будешь лапочкой, могу и поделиться.

– Предлагаешь помянуть твою веру в людей?

– Нет, просто без пафоса выпить.

– Прямо здесь? Или все же зайти куда-нибудь?

– А чем тебе здесь не нравится?

– Хорошо. У тебя стаканов нет случаем?

– У меня тут и выпивки-то быть не должно, – хмыкнул Логан. – Можешь сходить взять пластиковый, возле кулера должны быть.

Ирвин отложил бумаги, чтобы с почти готовым отчетом ничего не случилось, и действительно сходил за стаканчиком. Не то чтобы он хотел напиться, но просто составить компанию обреченному было несложно. Логан плеснул ему щедрую порцию, а сам отпил из горлышка, даже не поморщившись, словно это был не крепкий алкоголь, а вода. Наверное, странно, но он молчал, смотрел перед собой и не спешил делиться мыслями или эмоциями. Ирвин, пригубив немного, поставил стакан и спокойно сидел, не задавая вопросов, просто ожидая чего-нибудь – или рассказа, или того, что напарник, дойдя до кондиции, попрощается и уйдет. Но, кажется, на откровенность рассчитывать не приходилось. Логан же в какой-то момент пожалел о том, что приперся сюда. Стоило найти место, где можно забыть обо всем, а не сидеть за столом Германа и пить притащенную им же когда-то выпивку.

Наконец Ирвин не выдержал и спросил:

– Есть идеи, зачем ему это нужно?

– Никаких, – Логан не стал делать вид, что не понял, о чем говорит видящий. – Я вообще понял, что совершенно его не знал. Так что утром запросим его дело, и будешь изучать.

– Ты думаешь, я найду что-нибудь, что не увидел ты? – недоверчиво хмыкнул Ирвин.

– Я вообще не смотрел. И в данном случае – да, ты можешь найти то, на что я закрою глаза, просто потому, что никогда не смогу забыть, кем мы были друг другу… Ну, или мне казалось, что были.

– По крайней мере ты можешь хоть как-то предсказать его действия или местонахождение. Имя-то поддельное узнал.

– Это скорее исключение, – покачал головой Логан, делая еще несколько глотков. – Я пересмотрел всю информацию, что у меня была по убийствам, есть вещи, не попавшие в отчеты, перекинуть?

– Конечно. А почему не попавшие, по чьей инициативе?

– Капитан же не просто так сказала, что мне нужно учиться писать отчеты. Подшивкой документов и их компоновкой всегда занимался Герман.

– Угу, и вполне мог умолчать о чем-то, что навело бы на истинный след, – вздохнул Ирвин, тоже отпивая из своего стакана, и задумался. – На видеозаписи аварии тоже был он? Волосы вроде светлые…

– Он. Его привычка поправлять челку, и финт, которым он машину развернул, тоже о многом говорят, если знать, куда смотреть.

– Значит, будем пересматривать то, что имеем, в поисках того, что упустили. Может, знаешь еще что-нибудь, присущее Герману, от чего он вряд ли откажется? Любимое место, привычка, какие-то предпочтения?

– Тот клуб, о котором мы говорили, именно он когда-то привел меня туда.

Ирвин снова вздохнул.

– Удачи тебе в поисках. Только не забудь, что нам нужно еще Азария отправить обратно.

– Ты из меня этакого героя-одиночку делаешь. Я не собираюсь лезть туда один, попрошу у капитана кого-нибудь в помощь.

– А кто рвался расследовать это дело сам? – поднял брови парень.

– Не припомню подробного. Либо я слишком пьян, либо ты в чем-то меня не понял.

– Замнем для ясности, – Ирвин честно не знал, о чем еще говорить: чисто по-человечески Логана было жаль, но видящий был уверен, что озвучивать эту мысль не стоит.

– Не спи, детка, – хмыкнул Логан. – Тебе еще налить? – кажется, обреченный понял, что время серьезных разговоров прошло. – Или вызвать такси до дома.

– Позже. Осталось немного, – Ирвин кивнул на недописанный отчет. – Завтра буду разбираться с тем, что вы накопали неофициально.

– Пчелка, – Логан рассмеялся и, сделав еще несколько глотков, убрал остатки алкоголя обратно в ящик.

Ирвин тоже улыбнулся и вернулся к работе.

– Да, ты обещал сбросить информацию. Сейчас или завтра? – уточнил он.

– Ммм… – задумчиво протянул тот. – Тебе работы мало? Если так, то давай сейчас скину.

Ирвин достал телефон и положил на стол перед Логаном, снова сосредоточившись на своем деле – ему действительно осталось совсем немного.

Пока два телефона делились информацией, Логан разглядывал временного напарника. Не то чтобы он раньше этого не делал, просто сейчас, когда алкоголь расширил и без того сомнительные границы, появлялись мысли, которые в трезвую голову не приходили. Например, что Ирвин неплохо бы смотрелся в черной рубашке навыпуск в мягком освещении бара, да и на соседней подушке, если уж на то пошло, видеть его тоже было бы весьма захватывающе. Телефон коротким сигналом отчитался о закончившейся передаче данных, и обреченный вынырнул из марева странных мыслей. Еще один короткий взгляд на Ирвина и напоминание себе о чистых душах. Мужчина тяжело поднялся, подталкивая сотовый к видящему.

– Я пойду завалюсь на диван в комнате отдыха, – проинформировал он. – Можешь потренироваться приносить завтрак, кстати, пусть и не собственноручно приготовленный.

– На правильный кофе точно можешь рассчитывать, – забрав телефон, спокойно ответил Ирвин. – Приятных снов.

Парень проводил напарника взглядом и подумал, что грубоватое обаяние Логана, кажется, действует и на него: злиться или обижаться на мужчину уже категорически не получалось, несмотря ни на что. Пожалуй, действительно нужно будет приехать завтра пораньше. Еще чуть позже видящий закончил писать отчет, спрятал его в ящик стола, чтобы отдать утром, и вызвал такси.

На следующее утро Ирвин перед работой зашел в кафе, к некоторому удивлению Розы забрав два стакана, поднялся на нужный этаж управления и зашел в комнату отдыха. Логан лежал на диване и тихонько похрапывал. Парень осторожно дотронулся до его плеча, и обреченный резко перехватил чужую руку, открывая глаза.

– Детка, – хрипло выдал он, отпуская, – мог бы и просто позвать.

– Ты всегда такой нервный или только с похмелья? – внимательно посмотрел на него Ирвин. – Держи, – он протянул напарнику стакан кофе и блистер с таблетками.

– Я просто много где просыпаюсь, так что немного нервов уместно, – усмехнулся Логан. Он осторожно сел, забрал предложенное и, все же не удержавшись, добавил: – А с завтраком ты меня прокатил, значит? Дурная привычка.

– Обещаю исправиться, – хмыкнул парень. – Но не факт, что так быстро, как тебе хотелось бы. Ладно, не буду мешать, пойду отчет отдам.

– Ага, удачи, капитан любит отчеты, а еще больше любит к ним придираться.

– По своим не совсем правильно составленным судишь? – улыбнулся Ирвин, выходя.

Короткая перепалка немного подняла настроение, но, забрав бумаги, к нужному кабинету видящий подходил полностью сосредоточенным и серьезным.

Логан же в это время, допив кофе, направился приводить себя в порядок. Захватив из стола чистую рубашку, он спустился к экспертам, у которых было такое преимущество, как душевая, хотя если учесть, с чем им порой приходилось работать, то это просто насущная необходимость.

Спустя полчаса он вернулся на рабочее место бодрым и веселым, только щетина намекала на то, что до дома мужчина так и не добрался. Осмотревшись и не заметив нигде Ирвина, он решительно направился в логово к Киаре.

– …такие выводы были логичны, – услышал он окончание фразы, войдя.

– Браво, – не удержавшись, заявил Логан и улыбнулся капитану: – Доброе утро, а оно определенно доброе, потому что, уверен, Ирвин просто поразил вас идеально составленным отчетом.

– Потенциал определенно есть, – кивнула Киара, а видящий недоверчиво на нее посмотрел.

– Спасибо за комплимент.

– Ты даже не представляешь, какая редкая это на самом деле похвала, – рассмеялся Логан, приобнимая парня за плечи. Впрочем, он почти тут же отступил и, плюхнувшись на стул рядом со столом начальства, серьезно заявил: – Я сильно накосячил, капитан, стоило быть внимательней. Надеюсь, с дела меня снимать не собираются?

– Внимательней стоило быть всем нам, – мрачно ответила Киара. – Нет, и не надейся. Никто, кроме тебя, не знает Германа на достаточном уровне.

– Кстати о нем… Я, собственно, сюда пришел не из-за Ирвина и его отчета, прости, детка, – улыбнулся он видящему. – Есть мысль, где можно найти Германа, но мне нужен будет спутник в качестве страховки.

– Так в чем проблема, у тебя уже есть достаточно разумный напарник, – строго посмотрела на него Киара.

– В том, что место весьма специфическое, и тащить туда Ирвина я не хочу, – спокойно объяснил Логан, – а вот кого-нибудь из наших отморозков – вполне.

– И в чем заключается специфичность? Чем тебя не устраивает Ирвин? – уточнила капитан, а видящий, отвлекшись от рассматривания чего-то на столе, хмыкнул:

– Опасается за мое душевное здоровье. Видимо, небезосновательно.

– Ты же там вроде с коллегами не встречаешься, – подколол его Логан, на время забыв о капитане, – а мне как минимум тебя целовать придется. Вдруг понравится, что делать будешь?

– Переживу как-нибудь, – спокойно ответил парень. – Да и коллеги мы только на одно дело.

– Даешь мне шанс впечатлить?

– Хватит, – вмешалась Киара. – Идете вдвоем, без самодеятельности и необдуманного риска. А теперь свободны, флиртовать можете продолжить и вне этого кабинета.

– Простите, леди Киара, – покачал головой Ирвин, – я хотел попросить у вас для ознакомления личное дело Германа. Может, найдется еще какая-нибудь зацепка.

– Мэг принесет чуть позже, – сказала женщина, явно не удивившись такой просьбе. – А теперь идите, работайте.

– Спасибо. До свидания, – видящий и задумавшийся о чем-то Логан покинули кабинет.

– Все-таки напросился ты на приключения, – Логан устроился за столом, вспоминая, чем собирался заняться, и, потерпев поражение, спросил: – Напомни мне, что у нас еще осталось непросмотренным из нового.

– Парк. Отчет Майка, который он обещал сбросить тебе на почту. Мне еще изучить то, что вы накопали за год, – Ирвин уселся на свое место и разложил перед собой какие-то распечатки. – Что не так с этим клубом, не поделишься? В чем его элитарность?

– Может, во вседозволенности? Хочешь какую-нибудь крутую дурь – пожалуйста, алкоголь – вообще не проблема, мальчика за стойкой – бери, хоть прямо на этой стойке, но будь готов к тому, что могут захотеть и тебя. Любое желание в сексе, но при условии взаимного согласия. Короче, весело и порочно, порой через край. Впечатлился, детка?

– Вполне, – кивнул Ирвин. – Спасибо хоть предварительно спрашивают.

– Ну, здесь очень тонкая грань… Ладно не парься, наша задача – прийти, выпить чего-нибудь и, забившись в угол, посидеть в обнимку. Некоторым ведь нравится и просто наблюдать… – он как-то непонятно улыбнулся. – Впрочем, это позже, а пока я займусь парком, точнее, тем, что находится рядом с ним, и подумаю, что могло моего бесценного напарника там привлечь. Ну и проверю почту, конечно.

Видящий кивнул и занялся своими бумагами, а Логан снова закопался в телефон.

Идиллию нарушила Мэг с папкой в руках. Она явно хотела что-то сказать, может, выразить свою поддержку, но, посмотрев на демонстративно занятого Логана, только покачала головой и отошла.

– Личное дело Германа? – сам не понимая, зачем, уточнил обреченный.

– Да, – отозвался Ирвин. – А что пишет Майк?

– Только то, что он нам вчера сказал, но не так кратко. Анализ ритуальных предметов, подробненько, страниц на двадцать, описание, какие раны жертв каким из них были нанесены, и тому подобное. Перекинуть?

– Перекинь, – немного рассеянно отозвался парень, полностью поглощенный новой информацией, но все же достал телефон и положил его на край стола.

Логан не стал заставлять его просить дважды, отправил файл и вернулся к своим изысканиям, понимая, что или он действительно совершенно не знал Германа, или рядом с тем парком нет ничего заслуживающего его внимания. Хотя он же теперь не один.

– Ирвин? – позвал мужчина, не отрываясь от карты на экране. – Если бы ты был демоном, что бы могло привлечь тебя в нашем мире?

– Вопросы у тебя, – поднял голову от своих распечаток что-то отмечавший на них маркером видящий. – Наверное, то, чего нет в месте моего обычного обитания.

– Кафе, где продают лучшее в городе мороженое? А знаешь, в чем-то ты прав. Дело может быть не в том, что рядом с парком, а в самом парке. Думаю, в аду как-то весьма печально с деревьями и относительно свежим воздухом.

– С твоим стремлением называть меня деткой приглашал бы есть мороженое, а не в сомнительной морали клубы, – все так же рассеянно-задумчиво ответил Ирвин. – Хотя тут я не прав, на склад мы по моей инициативе поехали…

– Я бы тебя много куда пригласить мог… Что ты там с таким выражением лица черкаешь?

– Скоро узнаешь, подожди немного.

– Не торопить гения? Ладно, играйся, детка.

Ирвин поднял голову и одарил напарника довольно тяжелым взглядом, но говорить ничего не стал. Логан же, осознав, что ничего больше интересного не найдет, поднялся из-за стола и действительно, не желая мешать работать видящему, ушел.

Один обреченный решил не идти в то кафе, что показал Ирвин, привычно перебежал улицу под раздраженные сигналы машин и вошел в знакомую дверь. Погода портилась, и тепло зала приятно расслабляло, но Логан не позволил себе попасть в его плен, быстро сделал заказ и, дожидаясь его, переговаривался с официанткой. Ничего особенного – погода, планы на выходные, пустой разговор, так что, получив заказ, он без сожаления прервал его и поспешил обратно в офис.

– Мороженое здесь на вынос не продают, – сказал мужчина, опуская на стол видящего стакан кофе и небольшую коробку с пирожным, – так что пришлось взять это.

– Это в благодарность за таблетки? – улыбнулся Ирвин, складывая бумаги. – Спасибо.

– Нет, это чтобы мозги лучше работали – сладкое, и все такое.

– Спасибо, – повторил видящий, пододвигая исчерканные листы ближе к напарнику. – Как говорит один из моих коллег, задним умом все крепки. Мелочей много – и в личном деле, и в тех данных, что вы нарыли за год, но целую картинку действительно сложить можно, только получив неопровержимые доказательства. Посмотри пока, может, мысли какие в голову придут.

– И что я должен здесь, по-твоему, найти? Дело я уже наизусть знаю, а о Германе… Ладно, давай глянем.

– Видимо, не совсем наизусть, раз пропустил кое-что, – Ирвин изучающе смотрел на пирожное, прикидывая, как его есть без помощи вилки.

– Ну да, конечно.

Логан взял папку и вчитался в ровные строки. Ирвин оказался прав, из мелочей вроде отдельных строк психологического портрета, определенных фраз из отчетов, нескольких не отраженных в перечне находок складывалась довольно неприглядная картина. Вызов демона не был спонтанным решением, Герман к нему готовился, и, судя по всему, достаточно давно. Вот только все это так и не дало ответ, зачем вообще подобное могло понадобиться? И что теперь со всем этим делать? Нет, понятно, что демонолога и его демона нужно остановить, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Как-то вдруг накатило понимание того, что он собирается практически убить владельца своего договора, странное чувство.

Пока Логан изучал найденное им, видящий разобрался с пирожным и не спеша пил кофе, раздумывая, что теперь делать. Клуб клубом, но надо же как-то искать демонолога и традиционными, так сказать, методами.

– Логан, а ты знаешь, где жил Герман до своей «гибели»?

– Там же, где сказано в его деле – небольшая квартирка недалеко отсюда, я сам закрыл ее после его исчезновения, и его поверенный должен был найти ближайших родственников. Думаешь наведаться туда?

– Думаю. Живет он там вряд ли, но вполне мог побывать. Вдруг заметишь что-то необычное в обстановке, отличающееся от того, что видел в последний раз. Да, и что там с этими родственниками, ты не в курсе?

– Не интересовался, – пожал плечами Логан. – Для меня все закончилось, когда я закрыл дверь, хотя ключи я оставил, – он достал из верхнего ящика стола и продемонстрировал связку с забавным брелком в виде демоненка. – Даже не знаю, зачем храню ее здесь.

Ирвин неприязненно посмотрел на фигурку.

– И тут… Ладно, какой у нас теперь план?

– Я еще собирался посмотреть, когда установили ту камеру на перекрестке, просто чтобы подтвердить свои догадки, но теперь в этом уже нет смысла, так что пойдем сходим в гости к Герману.

– Идем, – видящий сложил бумаги, чтобы потом вернуть Мэг, и встал. – Пешком, раз это где-то недалеко?

– Так быстрее будет. К тому же кто-то с похмелья, пусть и сомнительного, – Логан потянулся, не торопясь вставать, но потом тяжело вздохнул и все же поднялся. – Пошли.

– Сколько там того алкоголя было, полстакана, – хмыкнул Ирвин, проходя мимо. – А вот тебе точно стоит проветриться.

– В следующий раз буду наливать больше или крепче. Сегодня? – улыбнулся мужчина, когда они вошли в лифт. – Герману, помнится, особенно нравилось бывать в клубе по четвергам, а вот я в этот день туда соваться не любил, так что, кажется, это можно назвать шансом. Если ты не передумал, конечно.

– Давай сегодня. Форма одежды парадная? – усмехнулся видящий. – И где и во сколько сбор?

– Я определенно хочу увидеть, что ты называешь парадной формой одежды, но на самом деле можешь хоть в кителе остаться, там это никого не волнует. А насчет когда и где… По правилам клуба тебе стоит завязать глаза и привезти чуть ли не в багажнике, но обойдемся без этого. Адрес ты знаешь, видел в геолокации, там рядом есть кафе, встретимся в нем часов в десять.

– Какая секретность… Там жертвоприношения приносят прямо на сцене?

– Смотря какому богу, но если подумать, то, может, ты и прав, – рассмеялся Логан. – Все просто, детка, там отдыхают люди, ценящие приватность и понимающие, что некоторые их пристрастия могут стоить им карьеры.

– Надеюсь, хотя бы начальство я там не увижу.

Напарники покинули здание управления и пошли по улице.

– Ну, там не так просто узнать людей. Ладно, не буду портить тебе сюрприз, – Логан уже собирался перебежать дорогу, но, вспомнив, что не один, направился в сторону светофора.

– Заинтриговал, – хмыкнул Ирвин, подстраиваясь под его широкий шаг.

– Радует. Значит, будешь ждать вечера с нетерпением?

– Логан, я чего-то не пойму, ты хочешь найти Германа или воспользоваться возможностью посетить этот клуб, пусть и по работе?

– А вариант вытащить тебя повеселиться ты вообще не рассматриваешь?

– Нет. Ты же обо мне вроде как заботишься, – рассмеялся видящий.

– Вроде как… Все дело в том, что так проще, Ирвин, проще делать вид, что идешь веселиться, а не искать человека, который столько раз спасал тебе жизнь, что и сосчитать трудно, и в виновность которого ты до сих пор где-то в глубине души не веришь, – он замолчал, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам, словно опасался, что забыл короткую дорогу к дому напарника, хотя едва ли такое было бы возможно и через более длительный срок.

Ирвин тоже не стал ничего говорить, по-прежнему считая, что ни сочувствия, ни жалости Логан ни от кого не примет, тем более – от него.

Вскоре, немного попетляв по дворам, мужчины вновь оказались на шумном проспекте, чуть не потерявшись среди потока людей, нырнули в арку и через нее вошли в тихий дворик. Даже удивительно, что такое место нашлось в центре города. Открыв дверь одного из подъездов, Логан поспешил вверх по лестнице. Чем ему не понравился лифт, было совершенно непонятно, тем более что подниматься пришлось на пятый этаж. Впрочем, возможно, ему просто нужно было время, чтобы настроиться, поэтому Ирвин просто следовал за напарником, не вмешиваясь.

Логан совершенно привычно открыл дверь – так приходят домой, а не в гости. Очевидно, что мужчина часто бывал здесь прежде.

– Дорогая, я дома, – хмыкнул обреченный, вешая ключи на небольшую статуэтку волка.

Ирвин вошел в квартиру несколько настороженно – ему хватило того, что он успел узнать о Германе, и парень чувствовал себя тут как-то неуютно, не спеша проходить вглубь.

– Тут все так же, как и было полгода назад?

– Нужно осмотреться, – ответил Логан, – все-таки времени прошло прилично.

– Здесь я тебе не помощник, – Ирвин просто разглядывал обстановку, сам не зная, что хочет увидеть.

– Тогда присядь куда-нибудь, детка.

Логан прошелся по квартире, привычно поправляя какие-то вещи. Не то чтобы они стояли не на своих местах, просто хотелось чем-то занять руки. Фотографии, в основном – они двое: первое дело, когда они оба прилично получили от пустого и попали в объектив уличного фотографа. Еще одно дело, еще один снимок – традиция для их пары. В управлении над ними часто издевались из-за этого, но на это было плевать.

– Странно, мне кажется, я ее закрывал, – он присел перед письменным столом, окончательно открывая дверцу: насколько он знал, Герман хранил здесь всякий хлам. – Так, это документы его дядьки, – перебирая старые бумаги, бормотал обреченный, – это вроде вообще какая-то ерунда, – Логан отбросил в сторону книгу в странном, словно сделанном из ткани переплете. – Нет, скорее всего, просто случайно открылась. Тебе кофе сделать? Думаю, с зернами за полгода ничего не случилось.

– Сделай, – вздохнул видящий, поднимая книгу, чтобы положить ее на стол, но, повинуясь порыву, открыл и пролистал пару страниц.

То, что Логан назвал ерундой, похоже, было рабочим журналом демонолога – едва ли Германа, скорее, какого-то более старого и, кажется, более адекватного: он спрятал истинный смысл текста за достаточно легким, для Ирвина во всяком случае, кодом.

– Я нашел сахар, – раздался со стороны кухни, где только что стихла кофемолка, голос Логана, – тебе добавить?

– Да, пожалуйста, – откликнулся парень, опускаясь на ближайший стул. К моменту возвращения напарника с кружками Ирвин долистал тетрадь до довольно подробного рисунка и с некоторым интересом его разглядывал.

– Ничего так типаж, – Логан заглянул ему через плечо, – как раз во вкусе Германа – красавец с приличным разворотом плеч и томным взглядом. Кто это?

– Угадай с одного раза, – фыркнул парень в ответ.

– Даже не представляю, что за картинка. Не понимаю на тарабарском.

– Похмелье все-таки плохо на тебя влияет. Надеюсь, кофе спасет ситуацию, – Ирвин спокойно перевернул страницу, разбирая записи дальше. – Это одно из воплощений Азария, как раз для варианта обретения человеческого тела.

– То есть у Германа, если грубо, была фотка этого демона? – проигнорировав подколку, спросил Логан. – Что-то еще интересное нашел?

– Это рабочие записки. Какой-то демонолог, не Герман, уже вызывал Азария в наш мир, здесь описывается подготовка к ритуалу, с тем же количеством жертв, кстати, упоминается и та книга, которую ты нашел. Правда, автор таким образом мстил одному недругу, и довольно успешно, поэтому демон здесь не задержался.

– Герман-то вроде никому не мстит, – несколько озадаченно выдал обреченный. – Да и не легче ли вместо того, чтобы перебить такую толпу, сразу прикончить обидчика, и все, к чему сложности?

– К душе, насколько я понял. Полностью своих мотивов он не раскрывает, – пожал плечами Ирвин, закрыв книгу. – Ты не будешь против, если я ее заберу?

– Да на здоровье, может, что-то еще интересное найдешь.

– И старших коллег попытаю, вдруг что подскажут. О, кофе, спасибо, – обратил внимание на стол парень.

– Он уже остыть успел, пока ты просвещался. Кстати, книжка эта болталась с документами дядьки Германа, может, их тоже с собой взять?

– Не отравлюсь, – отмахнулся Ирвин. – Который мой, в смысле, с сахаром? И документы тоже прихвати, конечно. Или сейчас полистай.

– Как прикажете, господин мой, – фыркнул Логан, пододвигая напарнику его порцию. – Только здесь я их листать не собираюсь, не хочу ничего пропустить.

– О, меня повысили в звании, – улыбнулся парень, ополовинивая кружку одним глотком. – Отмечу этот день в календаре.

– Фиолетовым, пожалуйста, – Логан торопливо перебирал листы, собирая их в одну аккуратную стопку.

– Твой любимый цвет?

– Можно и так сказать. Ты допил? Кажется, мы загостились.

– Да, идем, – Ирвин прошел на кухню – ополоснуть кружку – и вернулся в комнату, чтобы забрать тетрадь.

Логан же из дурного упрямства оставил свою кружку на столе и плюс ко всему перевернул одну из фотографий – ту самую, на которой он впервые запечатлен с меткой. Подхватив бумаги, он направился к выходу.

До управления дошли быстро. Видящий, встретив Мэг по пути, попросил ее зайти чуть позже, забрать личное дело Германа, и поспешил за ушедшим вперед напарником.

– Зря мы, однако, поднимались, – заявил Логан, когда Ирвин подошел к столу, – нормальные люди уже собираются на обед.

– Не зря. Документы оставим, чтобы с собой не таскать, – не согласился видящий, пряча находку в ящик стола.

– А, ну да, – согласился обреченный, который просто бросил свои бумаги на стол в одну из стопок, что были там.

Ирвин покосился на эту в некотором роде безалаберность, но говорить ничего не стал, вместо этого уточнил:

– Ты куда пойдешь?

– Как обычно, хочу пирог и еще чего-нибудь вредного, сам же говоришь, похмелье.

– Понятно. Тогда до встречи через час, – и парень направился к выходу.

– Мог бы и сделать вид, что хотел пообедать со мной, – хмыкнул Логан, который, собственно, тоже не задержался в офисе.

Ирвин действительно вернулся на рабочее место почти через час. На столе обреченного прибавилось бардака, а самого напарника не было видно, хотя его веселый голос слышался где-то со стороны комнаты отдыха: кажется, он не скучал в одиночестве.

– Детка, помнишь нашего художника? – Логан появился, стоило только Ирвину устроиться за столом с найденной у Германа книгой. – Они наконец-то поймали тех, кто его прикончил.

– Отличная новость, – искренне улыбнулся парень. – И за что ему досталось?

– Как мы и предполагали, из-за тех фоток и того, что он хотел на них заработать. А остальные просто попались под горячую руку, такое весьма страшное совпадение.

– Понятно, – Ирвин вздохнул и открыл книгу на том месте, где остановился в квартире Германа. – Ты документы еще не смотрел?

– Еще нет, я только пришел и отвлекся. Сейчас пролистаю.

Парень кивнул и занялся чуть более тщательным разбором записей.

Они просидели над бумагами весь остаток дня, так толком ничего не обнаружив, возможно, потому, что на этот раз информации было слишком много, и вся она казалась важной?

– Все, хватит, – выдал Логан, убирая в сторону последний лист, – нужно проветрить мозги. Да и уже пора готовиться к вечеру, не хочу выглядеть хуже тебя, детка.

– Теперь я просто обязан не посрамить честь мундира, – отозвался Ирвин, откинувшись на спинку стула и потерев глаза. – Не хочется давать новый повод для подколок.

– Да ладно тебе, детка, будто есть шанс, что ты можешь выглядеть не круто.

– Кто бы говорил.

– Комплимент? Осторожней, я же могу поверить, что нравлюсь тебе, – Логан усмехнулся и поднялся. – Помнишь, где встречаемся?

– Да, кафе неподалеку, – видящий сложил какие-то свои записи и тоже встал.

– До встречи, детка, не опаздывай. И, Ирвин, – совершенно иначе добавил обреченный, – возьми оружие, но постарайся, чтобы оно было не на виду.

– Только если кинжал, его можно незаметно спрятать.

– Хотя бы его, уже спокойней будет.

Парень устало посмотрел на напарника и кивнул.

– Договорились. Тебя подвезти?

– Нет, я сам, – отмахнулся тот.

Напарники покинули здание управления и разошлись в разные стороны. Ирвину было немного непривычно уезжать домой раньше обычного, но Логан был прав, стоило отдохнуть перед походом в обещанное гнездо разврата.

К назначенному времени Логан опаздывал. Вроде и вышел заранее, и даже такси, на котором пришлось ехать, в пробку не угодило, но все равно не успевал. Часы показывали уже пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого, когда мужчина вошел в кафе, повезло, что оно еще работало.

На Ирвина он сразу обратил внимание и, подойдя, озвучил пришедшую в голову первой мысль:

– Кто бы знал, что ты будешь так горячо выглядеть, детка.

– Я честно старался, – парень лукаво улыбнулся в ответ.

– Может, стоило чуть меньше стараться? Я начинаю опасаться за тебя. Готов?

– Думаешь, уведут? – хмыкнул Ирвин, в свою очередь оглядев напарника. – Подавятся. Да, идем.

– Стоит волноваться не за тебя, а за тех, кто на тебя не так посмотрит? – поинтересовался Логан, направляясь к выходу из кафе. – Надеюсь, на меня твоя свирепость не распространяется?

– Как можно. Мы вроде вместе туда идем, надо же поддерживать образ.

– Ну, тогда иди сюда, – на самом деле это оказалось довольно тяжело – обнять за талию, притянуть к себе так, как будто действительно имел на подобное полное право. И улыбка тоже вышла несколько кривоватой, но хоть голос звучал ровно, и то хорошо. – Будет весело, детка.

– Ловлю на слове, – на бесконечно долгое мгновение Ирвин ощутимо напрягся, привыкая, но довольно быстро взял себя в руки и почти искренне рассмеялся: – А ты печкой можешь работать, сплошная польза.

– Хоть что-то, – ответная улыбка, и напарники не торопясь побрели вниз по улице, удивительно легко попадая в шаг, туда, где словно специально более тускло горят фонари, защищая приватность приходивших сюда. Хотя, кажется, дом старой постройки ничем не отличался от остальных, подобных ему, лишь в паре окон был виден свет, словно владельцы спокойно спали, не было даже намека на музыку или посетителей у входа. Логан вновь улыбнулся на легкое удивление на лице видящего, перехватил его руку, поцеловал и правда слишком холодные кончики пальцев, согревая их дыханием: над входом висела камера, о которой мало кто знал, и стоило быть как можно естественней. – Не обманывайся внешним видом, детка. Прошу.

Он открыл дверь – вроде легко, просто потянув за створку, но на самом деле, не будь на нем кольца с символикой клуба, ничего бы не вышло. Перед напарниками, прошедшими небольшой тамбур, появилось гулкое парадное, где за столом с книгой сидел представительный мужчина.

– Добрый вечер. Вас давно не было, – он, внимательно оглядев посетителей, задержал взгляд на Логане.

– Дела, заботы, отсутствие подходящего повода, ну и, – мужчина кивнул на своего спутника, – он. Неинтересно развлекаться в одиночку, когда появляется кто-то особенный, – здесь привыкли к откровенности, ценили ее, а работников ценили за умение не выпускать услышанные слова за пределы этих стен. – Но сегодня особый день, хочу угостить парочкой местных коктейлей.

– Не больше? – уточнил привратник.

– Не больше.

– Тогда прошу, – на стол опустились две черные полумаски из настолько тонкого шелка, что не должны мешать, но достаточные для того, чтобы скрыть часть лица и помочь сохранить конфиденциальность. Конечно, внимательному человеку это не помешает, но сюда не присматриваться приходят.

– Позволишь? – спрашивает Логан, улыбаясь и подхватывая одну из полос ткани. – Хотя с большим удовольствием я бы просто завязал тебе глаза, могло получиться весьма интересно.

– Еще не вечер, – улыбнулся Ирвин, поворачиваясь спиной, чтобы напарнику было удобнее. – Довольно интересный опыт, ты прав.

– Не дразни меня, детка, – Логан осторожно завязал маску. – Нормально или поправить?

– Все в порядке. Тебе помочь?

– Конечно, – обреченный взглянул в глаза обернувшегося напарника: сейчас тот казался совершенно иным, и вся эта игра, она слишком затягивала, – через секунду, – на самом деле он просто поправил чуть завернувшуюся ткань, но со стороны прикосновение к чужому лицу больше напоминало ласку. – Вот теперь все идеально.

Ирвин безмятежно улыбнулся и подхватил тонкую ткань со стола, но Логан почувствовал легкую дрожь пальцев, завязывавших концы – похоже, парню все-таки было не по себе.

– Хорошего отдыха, – привратник, видя, что оба гостя уже готовы, улыбнулся, про себя мимолетно подумав, что из них получилась весьма красивая и гармоничная пара, хоть и не до конца веря, что Логан допустил это.

– Благодарим, – обреченный кивнул и, вновь обняв своего спутника, потянул его прочь к одной из скрытых в стене дверей. Удалившись от привратника, он едва слышно шепнул: – Скажешь, если будет слишком.

– Конечно, – так же тихо отозвался Ирвин. Уверенные действия Логана успокаивали, и видящий, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, перешагнул порог.

За дверью, а точнее, резной деревянной панелью, отъехавшей при прикосновении, оказалась небольшая лестница наверх – буквально несколько ступеней, поднявшись по которым, мужчины оказались в баре, на первый взгляд совершенно обычном: играла негромкая музыка, люди в разноцветных масках общались, пили, смеялись, кто-то оказывал собеседнику весьма откровенные знаки внимания. По пути к стойке открылась и вторая часть зала – чуть внизу и в большей тьме, кажется, там музыка была гораздо громче, и только грамотная акустика позволяла ей почти не доноситься в бар. Танцевальная площадка, если можно так сказать, на самом деле выглядела практически воплощением греха, то самое слишком – слишком близко, слишком откровенно. Ирвин поморщился, радуясь про себя, что под маской этого почти не видно, и постарался сосредоточиться на чем-то более привычном – например, на напарнике.

– Нам нет необходимости туда спускаться, – тихо сказал Логан, почувствовав, как он напрягся. – Возьмем выпить, устроимся где-нибудь в стороне и будем ждать.

– Я помню. Тихий угол, посидеть в обнимку, – хмыкнул парень. – И насколько крепкий тут алкоголь?

– Тот, что подают сегодня? Крепче, чем я готов тебе предложить, да еще и с примесями.

– Положусь на тебя. Ты же не дашь мне пуститься во все тяжкие, – немного натянуто улыбнулся Ирвин.

– Даже несмотря на то, что я бы с удовольствием посмотрел на тебя, забывшего обо всех границах, – и непонятно, часть игры на публику это заявление или действительно правда, – едва ли я позволю, чтобы еще кто-то был этому свидетелем. Так что напитки выбираю я, – последнее обреченный сказал гораздо громче и даже больше не для Ирвина, а для бармена, ведь они как раз подошли к стойке. Поманив его и заставив склониться ближе, Логан что-то едва слышно прошептал и с улыбкой оставил на стойке деньги – весьма приличную по любым меркам сумму. – Пойдем, детка, напитки нам принесут.

Ирвин с некоторым любопытством посмотрел на весьма затейливую вязь татуировки на руке бармена, и напарники проследовали к небольшим диванчикам у стены.

– Милое местечко, – поделился впечатлением видящий по дороге.

– Слишком много сарказма в голосе, – хмыкнул Логан. – На самом деле подобное иногда просто необходимо.

Обреченный пропустил напарника вперед, так, чтобы он устроился в углу, как можно дальше от чужих взглядов и возможного интереса, сам устроился рядом, обнимая – сейчас это было действительно необходимо: на них было направлено достаточно любопытных взглядов. Ирвин, немного освоившись, почти естественно прижался чуть ближе и откинул голову на чужое плечо.

– А что означает цвет масок? Ищу или нет спутника на вечер? – поинтересовался он.

– В общих чертах да, – согласился Логан, – также кого, собственно, ищешь и на каких условиях. О, спасибо, – мужчина улыбнулся принесшей напитки официантке. – Вот, например, эта милая девушка в серой маске сегодня не ищет развлечений, – он дождался, пока они вновь останутся одни, и, наклонившись вперед, так, чтобы закрыть столик от зала, ну, большей его части, поменял местами высокие стаканы с насыщенно фиолетовым содержимым, в одном из которых мелькали едва заметные золотые искры, поставив свой Ирвину. – Было бы странно прийти сегодня и не заказать фирменный напиток дня. Бармен решил, что это для тебя, будет лучше, если все и дальше будут так думать. Итак, продолжим о масках. Черные, например, означают, что мы не заинтересованы ни в ком, кроме друг друга, хотя это не избавит нас от чужого внимания, потому что конкретно из этого правила бывают частые исключения. Так что пей, детка, и постарайся не слишком сверкать глазами на возможных претендентов на наши тушки.

– Спасибо, – видящий забрал стакан и отпил немного. – Черт, что тут намешано?

– У тебя? Какой-то сок и мятный ликер, может, чуть водки.

– Это форменное издевательство, а не коктейль, – фыркнул парень. – То пойло, что ты глушил вчера, было куда лучше.

– Эй, ты только что назвал пойлом очень хороший коньяк! – со смехом возмутился Логан.

– Это не отменяет его вкуса, – возразил Ирвин. – Предпочитаю старое вино. Хотя, чтобы напиться, коньяк действительно подходит больше.

– Напомни купить тебе приличного вина. Или не стоит поощрять пьянство в твоем исполнении?

– Смотря в какой компании, – хмыкнул парень. – Твоя меня вполне устроит.

– Детка, я просто счастлив…

– Как мало тебе нужно, даже удивительно, – Ирвин отчушивался на автомате, внимательно оглядывая посетителей. Рядом с Логаном, несмотря ни на что, было странно спокойно, и ничего не мешало оценить количество обреченных в этом зале.

– Так только от тебя, детка, – заметив, что Ирвин опять немного напрягся, прижал его сильнее и прошептал: – Что случилось?

– Все в порядке. Просто здесь совсем мало чистых душ, и мне немного не по себе…

– Придется потерпеть, – с сочувствием сказал Логан. – Предложил бы смотреть на меня, но это тоже не поможет.

– К тебе я, по крайней мере, привык. Да и не получится не смотреть, ты не забыл, зачем мы здесь? – видящий пригубил еще немного коктейля, продолжая изучать окружающих. Да, лица скрыты, но демонологи метки не имеют, и Герман, если он здесь, вряд ли будет скучать в одиночестве.

– С тобой легко забыть обо всем, – улыбнулся обреченный. Странно, но говорил он значительно громче, чем прежде. Уже знакомое прикосновение к лицу, но на этот раз ладонь задержалась на щеке, а Логан наклонился ближе, чтобы согреть чужие губы коротким касанием. Отстранившись, он обернулся к подошедшему к столику мужчине и покачал головой. Тот пожал плечами и, послав им воздушный поцелуй, ушел.

– Так было проще, – тихо объяснил Логан видящему, с легкой тревогой глядя ему в глаза.

– Все нормально, – покачал головой тот. – В морду не получишь, не переживай.

– При том, как у тебя поставлен удар, это хорошая новость. Черт, – Логан коснулся метки, – что это?

– Что? – Ирвин огромным усилием воли остался сидеть в той же позе, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, и перевел взгляд на зал. – Так, похоже, пришли мы не зря…

– О чем ты? – мужчина начал озираться по сторонам.

– Не крутись, – сквозь зубы прошипел Ирвин, не переставая улыбаться. – У стойки бара.

– Тот, о ком я думаю? – Логану не удалось удержать ровное выражение лица, даже маска не помогла.

– Логан, спокойнее, синяки оставишь, – видящий, не отводя взгляда от увиденной пары, погладил его по судорожно сжавшимся пальцам руки на своей талии. – Уходить они пока не собираются.

– Прости, – обреченный попытался улыбнуться. – Что делаем?

– Пока наблюдаем. Не бежать же наперерез с воплями: «Ты жив, дорогой друг, если я не ошибся и это действительно ты!»

– Я скорее попытаюсь ему просто кинжал в глотку воткнуть… – Логан на секунду прикрыл глаза, становясь спокойнее. – Пожалуй, лучше допить коктейль.

Слова не разошлись с делом, так что мужчина залпом выпил жидкость в своем стакане.

– Что там за добавки, говоришь? Мне начать опасаться за целостность этих стен?

– Нет, меня это скорее успокоит, – заверил его Логан. – Вот с тобой было бы не так все однозначно.

– Вот и отлично. Это точно Герман? Потому что в его спутнике я уверен процентов на девяносто.

– Он спиной ко мне? – уточнил Логан и, получив подтверждающий кивок, обернулся. Это странно, но мужчина даже не подумал о том, что раньше они всегда чувствовали взгляды друг друга. Впрочем, сейчас это, видимо, уже не работало, или просто Герман был слишком поглощен своим спутником. – Это действительно мой дорогой бывший напарник.

– А рядом искомый демон. Черт, к нам опять кто-то чешет, наверное, мы слишком выделяемся.

– Тебя опять поцеловать? – хмыкнул Логан.

– Да чтоб я знал, что именно ему нужно…

– Добрый вечер, – приблизившийся мужчина в синей полумаске склонил голову в приветствии. – Я смотрю, вы скучаете, может, составить вам компанию? – при этом он подчеркнуто смотрел только на Ирвина.

– Благодарю за предложение, но мой партнер меня вполне устраивает, как бы это ни выглядело со стороны, – церемонно ответил видящий. – Я прав, душа моя? – он повернул голову, глядя Логану в глаза.

– Как всегда, – Ирвину достался бесконечно теплый взгляд – так не смотрят на напарника, от которого хотят избавиться, на миг даже показалось, что настолько хорошо играть невозможно, но вот Логан отвел глаза и обратился к подошедшему: – Внизу сегодня достаточно пар, развлекайся, а нас оставь в покое, – он улыбался, и тон вроде был ровный, но не оставалось ни капли сомнений, что прервавшему их уединение не поздоровится, если тот не уйдет прочь.

Ирвину же достался еще один поцелуй, по-прежнему осторожный, но уже не такой невинный, а объятия стали гораздо крепче. Нарушитель спокойствия что-то недовольно пробурчал, но ушел, вот только на этот раз Логан не спешил отстраняться, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока незнакомец не спустился по лестнице.

– И снова прости, – улыбнулся Логан. – А ты привлекаешь внимание.

– Такими темпами тебе придется извиняться полвечера, потому что твой бывший напарник пока никуда не уходит, – Ирвин спокойно улыбнулся, не меняя позы. – Надеюсь, раньше он не сидел тут до утра, потому что не думаю, что здешняя охрана обрадуется, если что-то пойдет не так.

– Значит, буду учиться извиняться разнообразней, – Логан указал проходящей мимо официантке на свой стакан, прося повторить. – Собственно, поэтому я и просил кого-то другого у капитана, целоваться с тобой странно, да и помня о твоей чистой душе… Ладно, меня совсем не туда занесло. Вернемся к нашим делам. Раньше Герман мог сидеть здесь часами, выбирая, но сейчас он ведь глаз от своего демона не отводит, так? Даже не понимаю, зачем вообще он сюда притащился?

– Может, по привычке? Или так же выгуливает Азария, как ты меня? – хмыкнул Ирвин. – Кстати, они через два столика от нас, только не верти головой так явно, а то еще кто-нибудь явится скрасить мое одиночество.

– Даже не собирался, – натянуто улыбнулся Логан. – Все, что я хотел увидеть, я уже увидел. Намекаешь, что я мало уделяю тебе внимания?

– По мнению местных завсегдатаев – да, как я понимаю. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

– Какой, детка? – немного отрешенно уточнил Логан, глядя куда-то в сторону танцпола. Хотя едва ли он замечал хоть что-то из происходящего там, скорее, просто погрузился в свои мысли.

– До которого часу Герман обычно тут заседал, – пояснил Ирвин, чуть сдвигаясь, так, чтобы видеть демонолога, но не вызывать подозрений у окружающих по поводу их с Логаном отношений.

– Я же сказал, часами. Все зависело от того, как скоро находился кто-то с подходящим типажом и наклонностями. А потом он обычно поднимался наверх, здесь есть комнаты с прекрасной звукоизоляцией. В итоге в самом заведении Герман обычно зависал до утра.

– А как же завтрашний рабочий день? Неплохо устроился убойный отдел, – негромко рассмеялся видящий.

– Хорошо проведенная ночь не мешает работе, по себе могу сказать. Даже обеспечивает лучший полет мысли.

– Что будем делать в таком случае? Или Германа заводят посторонние взгляды? По-моему, до этого недолго осталось…

– Не думаю, – Логану принесли очередную порцию коктейля, на этот раз обычного, без примесей, но он не спешил пить. – Ну, то есть он никогда не стеснялся своего тела, но вот партнеры – другое дело, да и для всех существуют границы, – обреченный мягко улыбнулся, вновь заметив лишний интерес к их паре, осторожно взял Ирвина за руку и прижался щекой к его ладони. – Кажется, нам все же стоит чуть больше стараться производить нужное впечатление.

– Его партнер на сегодняшний вечер – демон, не уверен, что у него есть хоть какие-то моральные ограничения, – видящий осторожным ласкающим движением провел рукой выше, пропуская пряди волос между пальцами. – Какие мягкие… – он скосил глаза, проверяя, не делась ли парочка куда-нибудь, и коснулся губ Логана.

Обреченный на секунду замер. Одно дело целовать самому, говоря себе, что это всего лишь работа, напоминая не думать о том, что прикосновения нравятся, и другое – вот так, вдруг на самом деле почувствовать и, почти проклиная себя, ответить. Опустить ладонь на чужой затылок и не давать отстраниться до того, как получится распробовать этот поцелуй.

– Много тренировался? – шало сверкнул глазами Ирвин, когда его наконец отпустили. – Похоже, энергетика этого места дает о себе знать, – он отвел взгляд – дать себе передышку и убедиться, что объекты наблюдения по-прежнему на месте.

– Конечно, много. Люблю впечатлять, знаешь ли, – постарался отшутиться Логан, прекрасно понимая, как неубедительно это звучит. Хотя бы потому, что они все еще сидели в обнимку, и Ирвин легко мог почувствовать, как частит его пульс. – У тебя тоже ничего так выходит.

– Почту за комплимент, – пара секунд, и от расслабленности не осталось и следа, видящий почти естественно прижался еще ближе, повернув голову в нужную сторону. – Уходят. Похоже, на выход, если только лестница наверх не в той же стороне.

– Пойдем проверим? – предложил Логан. – Не хотелось бы их потерять, не сейчас.

– Не спеши только, – Ирвин еще раз коротко коснулся его губ, сам не зная, больше для по-прежнему наблюдавших соседей или потому что просто захотелось, и сел ровно. – Вот теперь можно идти, они к нам спиной.

Логан улыбнулся, немного демонстративно помог ему подняться и взял за руку – пусть со стороны этот жест и смотрелся слишком невинно, но сейчас им обоим была необходима возможность маневра. Странно, но пошли они немного в другую сторону, видимо, к выходу можно было добраться разными дорогами.

– Может, все же стоит подняться? – голос бывшего напарника заставил Логана остановиться, на одних инстинктах оставляя Ирвина за спиной: от, судя по звукам, исступленно целовавшейся парочки их отделял только один поворот.

– Ты же говорил, что не хочешь делить меня ни с кем, даже с теми, кто может увидеть лишь случайно, – голос демона звучал как-то странно: вроде мягко и проникновенно, но в его речи не хватало чувств – словно хорошая игрушка, почти натуральная, но все же неживая. – Это было твое желание, для меня нет разницы, где…

– Да, ты прав, – поспешно перебил его Герман.

Послышались шаги – похоже, они направлялись к выходу в один из соседних переулков. В дальнейшем полностью был виноват Логан, который не смог сдержать эмоций и поторопился с тем, чтобы покинуть убежище. Один взгляд, вспышка узнавания и совершенно незнакомая хищная улыбка, а потом демонолог исчез в темноте за дверью.

– Пошли, – бросил Логан так и оставшемуся за спиной Ирвину, – иначе упустим.

– Надеюсь, ты хорошо знаешь эти закоулки, – буркнул видящий, заметивший эти переглядывания.

– Достаточно, – ответил Логан. Наверное, стоило бы извиниться за свою поспешность – он, по сути, предупредил Германа, что теперь о его роли в деле известно всем, но на это не было времени.

Стоило им только оказаться в переулке, как раздался слишком громкий в тишине звук. Логан и не понял, что это было, в первый момент, и только после того как Ирвин крикнул: «Ложись!» – дошло. Выстрелы, ну, конечно, можно было догадаться.

Словно издалека донесся свист автомобильных покрышек.

– Упустили, – выдал обреченный, опираясь о стену и не скрывая досаду на себя. – И у нас проблемы, детка.

– Если ты о том, что Герман тебя увидел, это я уже понял, – мрачно отозвался видящий. – Или тебя зацепило? – встревоженно добавил он.

– Догадливый, – хмыкнул Логан, демонстрируя испачканные в крови пальцы. Впрочем, другую руку он продолжал прижимать к боку. – Тебе придется вызвать скорую, хорошо, что та гадость в коктейле – еще и неплохое обезболивающее.

Ирвин негромко чертыхнулся и достал телефон. Быстро объяснив диспетчеру ситуацию, он подошел к напарнику.

– Навылет или застряла?

– Ты правда думаешь, что я в курсе? – хмыкнул тот и предложил: – Давай оставим это медикам и попробуем добраться до выхода из переулка, пока я еще не отъехал.

– По себе знаю, – буркнул Ирвин. – Опирайся, и поползли, – он, сняв с них маски, закинул руку обреченного себе на плечо, и напарники медленно пошли в сторону одинокого фонаря.

Логан действительно хотел отшутиться и, может, даже поинтересоваться, когда это всезнайка умудрился настолько сильно пораниться, но правда была в том, что сил не было. Ощущалось все гораздо хуже прошлых царапин, и об этом думать совсем не хотелось.

Через пару минут подъехала машина с крестом на борту. Логана оперативно уложили на каталку, оказав первую помощь, Ирвин устроился рядом, и скорая сорвалась с места. К этому моменту обреченный уже довольно слабо соображал, полностью отпустив себя, но где-то на задворках не до конца отключившегося мозга упорно крутилась мысль, сформулировать которую мешали мельтешившие рядом парамедики. Когда наконец удалось собрать все воедино, оказалось, что говорить не получается, все, что вышло – тихо выдохнуть:

– Будь рядом, – прежде чем вырубиться, и надеяться, что напарник поймет, потому что Азарию хватит одного пустого, и если он все-таки не выкарабкается, кто-то должен будет позаботиться, что и не встанет пустой оболочкой.

Очнулся Логан уже в палате. Перед глазами чуть плыло, бок, судя по ощущениям, был плотно забинтован, в руке – игла капельницы, в голове – блаженная пустота, и вообще – почти полное отсутствие боли. Обреченный повел глазами, рассматривая больничную обстановку, и заметил стоявшего у окна Ирвина с телефоном около уха – напарник был в той же одежде, что и в клубе, значит, времени прошло не так много. Разговор явно был не очень приятным, да и продолжался не пару минут, судя по усталым односложным ответам. Но вот видящий попрощался с собеседником и, вздохнув, оперся лбом о стекло.

– Эй, детка, – Логан все же не выдержал: молчать, собственно, вообще не было его фишкой, даже если голос звучал просто ужасно, а мысли напоминали кашу, – все так плохо?

– Пришел в себя? – обернулся Ирвин. – Как самочувствие?

– Здорово, – хмыкнул обреченный, – а вот тебе синяки под глазами не идут. Волновался или просто не привык к бессонным ночам?

– Как тебе больше нравится, – отмахнулся парень. – Опасность миновала, а значит, я могу привести себя в порядок и ехать в управление получать нагоняй от леди Киары.

– Стоп, нагоняи – это моя персональная развлекуха. К тому же и вина явно моя, о чем ей можешь и сказать, – Логан улыбнулся. – А если серьезно, как ты?

– Разберусь, – Ирвин отошел от окна и присел на стул около кушетки. – А что я, это не меня оперировали несколько часов и накачали лошадиной дозой обезболивающего. Напьюсь кофе и буду в порядке, – он замолчал, обратив внимание на метку. Что-то изменилось, может, потому что обреченный был при смерти?

– Лучше бы чем поинтересней накачали, – Логан снова улыбнулся. – В конечном итоге у меня все же не вышло героически подохнуть на руках у такого красивого тебя, так что все хорошо. Или отдохни, детка.

– Ты и на смертном одре будешь балагурить, как я понимаю, – видящий потер глаза и встал. – Ладно, мне правда пора, рабочий день скоро начнется. Зайду вечером.

– Ага, буду ждать. Капитану привет.

– Обязательно, – и Ирвин, кивнув на прощание, вышел.

Логан же прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что удастся как можно быстрее погрузиться в то слабое подобие сна, которое навевали лекарства.

Ирвин, приехав домой, принял душ, смывая нервное напряжение этой ночи, выпил кофе и вызвал такси. В ожидании машины он мерил шагами комнату и думал обо всем произошедшем – и о Германе с Азарием, и о Логане, настраиваясь на допрос от начальства. В управление парень приехал полностью собранным и готовым отвечать на вопросы и за поступки.

– Доброе утро, леди Киара.

– Доброе, – с заметным сомнением отозвалась та. – Расскажете, как так вышло, что Логан в больнице? Нет, от него вполне можно было ожидать чего-то подобного, но вы показались мне не склонным к необдуманным поступкам.

– Логана вывело из равновесия появление перед ним живого и здорового Германа, – ответил Ирвин, садясь напротив. – Но позвольте я начну с начала.

Он сухо и безэмоционально рассказал о посещении квартиры демонолога, находке книги и документов, походе в клуб и о личности спутника Германа тем вечером. Да, Ирвин честно передал слова Логана о том, что произошедшее после – его вина, но и с себя ответственности не снимал: стоило задержать напарника, хотя бы схватить его за руку, не давая лезть напролом.

– Оба хороши, – выдала Киара. Был бы здесь Логан, она бы высказалась гораздо хуже, и отхватил бы нерадивый подчиненный по полной, но Ирвин все же был лишь временным сотрудником, так что ему достался только фирменный ледяной взгляд. – И теперь Герман знает, что мы его ищем. Я сообщу всем об угрозе. А что собираетесь делать вы? Собственно, поимка демонолога – теперь просто вопрос времени, и вы можете вернуться обратно.

– Пока не могу, – покачал головой Ирвин. – Я уже влез в это по уши. Доразбираюсь в книге, найденной у Германа, посмотрю, что там в документах, потому что Логан вроде нашел что-то полезное, но не успел это озвучить.

– После всего случившегося у меня была мысль передать дело другой команде, – резковато откликнулась женщина, – но правда в том, что никто не знает его лучше вас двоих. Работайте. Только я не хочу, чтобы это стало личным и для вас, мне хватит одного Логана.

– Да, конечно. Спасибо за доверие.

Видящий вышел из кабинета и направился на свое рабочее место, чтобы, прихватив книгу демонолога, зайти к одному из коллег из своего отдела – может, подскажет что-нибудь полезное. Хотя вполне можно было просто дождаться, пока демонолога найдут, не сможет же он вечно прятаться от камер и патрулей, не теперь – уж точно, но сидеть на месте Ирвин бы все равно не смог.

Коллега, повосхищавшись качеством ведения записей, пообещал изучить их и сообщить, если найдет что-нибудь полезное. Парень вернулся на свое место и занялся документами дядьки Германа. Вот где порядка не было никакого, так это в них – как человек сортировал свои записи, было совершено непонятно. Можно, конечно, было скинуть все на Логана, что тот просто перепутал бумаги, но едва ли это было правдой. Посмотрев на штраф за парковку в неположенном месте, на обратной стороне которого пестрела какая-то схема, Ирвин вздохнул: ну почему он просто не спросил у напарника, что тот нашел?

За перебиранием бумаг можно было легко заснуть, особенно после такой ночки, так что интересную информацию парень нашел практически случайно – документы на право собственности на квартиру на окраине города, судя по указанному адресу. Ирвин задумчиво посмотрел на лист и отложил его в сторону – от пары дней ничего не изменится, вряд ли Герман полезет на рожон, не после того, как его обнаружили. Отчего-то совершенно не хотелось отдавать эту находку, рассказывать о ней, зная, что по адресу тут же отправят других. Досмотрев и не найдя больше ничего действительно стоившего внимания на данный момент, Ирвин снова сложил бумаги. Понимая, что толку с него сегодня будет мало, видящий навел порядок и вызвал такси – стоило вернуться домой и поспать, он еще обещал заехать к Логану.

Кстати, о нем… Временный напарник, непонятно чего добивавшийся своими словами и действиями. Обреченный, желавший найти демона, по чьей милости получил метку. Человек, сочетавший в себе серьезную сосредоточенность в работе и безалаберность в разговорах, и любимец половины управления. Ирвин не знал, как относиться к нему, особенно после клуба и того, как полночи проторчал в коридоре под дверью операционной в ожидании новостей. А тот совершенно не торопился облегчать ему задачу: едва придя в себя, умудрился шутить и вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось, и тут же охотно взял на себя вину за провал. В чем-то он был прав, конечно, видящий прекрасно понимал желание напарника расквитаться с бывшим другом и не осуждал его за горячность. Похоже, это дело действительно стало слишком личным для них обоих, потому что Ирвину тоже хотелось прикончить демонолога и его демона, слишком сильно задело произошедшее. Впрочем, о своем отношении к Логану можно подумать и позже, а пока нужно поспать хотя бы несколько часов.

В тишине квартиры удалось легко забыть обо всем и вырубиться на удобной кровати, едва заведя будильник.

Вставать категорически не хотелось, мерный писк ввинчивался в мозг, но Ирвин преодолел малодушное желание спихнуть часы на пол и все-таки поднялся. Поздний обед, очередная чашка кофе, от которого уже мутило, и дорога до клиники.

Поднявшись на нужный этаж, видящий открыл дверь палаты напарника. Логан полулежал на кровати и копался в непонятно у кого выпрошенном телефоне.

– Кто-то явно мало спал, – мужчина поднял голову, услышав шаги, и улыбнулся. – Не то чтобы я не был рад тебя видеть, очень даже наоборот, но из нас двоих более усталым выглядишь ты. Пришел передать ответный привет от капитана?

– Вроде того. Готовься получать разнос по возвращении пред ее светлые очи, – Ирвин припомнил выражение лица Киары и мимолетно посочувствовал: Логану достанется гораздо сильнее. – Осмотр уже был, что хорошего сказали?

– Что я поразительно живучий, – улыбнулся Логан. – Обещали выгнать с фанфарами через две недели, а если сильно достану, то дней через десять. Пообещал стараться, достать, в смысле, но вот услышал от тебя о капитане и думаю, может, лучше себя примерно вести? Слушай, детка, присядь, а?

Ирвин не стал спорить и опустился на стул рядом.

– Думаешь, поможет? Не уверен, что леди Киара остынет, особенно после всего, что мы натворили.

– Да ладно тебе, капитан поорет и перестанет. Я и хуже видел, – отмахнулся Логан и, наградив напарника серьезным взглядом, добавил: – Ты не обязан был приходить, знаешь? Сейчас куда важнее отдохнуть и найти Германа, пока он куда-нибудь не забился. Кстати, я ведь, кажется, нашел, где он может быть.

– Квартирка в малонаселенном районе города? Да, я тоже видел эти документы, только леди Киаре еще не говорил. Один я туда не полезу, а кого-то еще впутывать особо не хочется… На месте Германа я бы засел там на неделю минимум и лишний раз на улицу носа не казал, ориентировки патрулям уже разослали.

– Не хватило подвигов, не хочешь никого впутывать? Понимаешь, чем это может кончиться? К тому же я бы не стал надеяться, что он будет сидеть спокойно, кажется, Герман несколько потерял связь с реальностью, – Логан прикрыл глаза и горько усмехнулся: – Неужели можно настолько на ком-то помешаться?

– Как видишь, можно. Но ты прав, рабочий день еще не закончился, успею озадачить коллег и услышать пару ласковых, – пожал плечами видящий. – Ладно, выздоравливай, – он встал, собираясь уходить.

– Ты тоже не засиживайся на работе, лучше и вовсе возьми пару выходных. И спасибо тебе.

– Я ничего особого не сделал. И, наверное, все же последую совету леди Киары и вернусь в свой отдел. Германа и без нас найдут, благо известно, чего ждать. Удачи, – негромко хлопнула закрывшаяся дверь.

– Черт, – Логан с трудом удержался от более крепких выражений: он всего лишь хотел, чтобы Ирвин никуда не вляпался без него, не рисковал, но не рассчитывал, что тот решит уйти. Вот так просто, но отчего-то даже несколько обидно, что ли, хотя он сам пытался добиться такого поступка с первого дня. Мужчина неловко дернулся и тихо застонал: действие обезболивающих постепенно сходило на нет.

Видящий тем временем вышел на улицу, посмотрел на спешивших по своим делам людей, грустно улыбнулся своим мыслям и пошел к машине. Высказанная идея об уходе с каждым шагом казалась все более правильной – он не был героем, бросавшимся на амбразуру, хотя по работе встречался с пустыми и обреченными, которым оставалось несколько дней жизни, оттуда и упомянутое знание о боли при ранении. Демонолога найдут, если не в той квартире, то камеры на всех людных улицах справятся, если Герман раньше не попадется какому-нибудь патрулю, Азария отправят обратно – или хозяина убьют «при попытке к бегству», или развоплотят, благо способ известен, Логан выйдет из клиники и будет и дальше балагурить и раздражать начальство. Что ж, оно и к лучшему, наверное, не хватало еще влюбиться, и так недолго осталось…

Ирвин доехал до управления, зашел к Киаре, рассказал о возможном местонахождении Германа и сообщил о желании вернуться к своим непосредственным обязанностям. Получив долгий пристальный взгляд и разрешение, парень покинул кабинет начальства, забрал немногочисленные бумаги со стола и, с некоторой грустью оглядев недолгое место работы, пошел к лифту. Его ждала дорога домой по вечерним пробкам и два выходных дня.

После Ирвин специально не стал узнавать, как идет дело, спокойно взялся за новое расследование – обычная рутина, которая сейчас была явно предпочтительней всего остального: в ней легко было спрятаться, доказывая себе, что больше ничего его волновать не должно.

Прошла неделя, а потом мир опять перевернулся.

– Детка, – новый день и Логан, нагло сидевший на его стуле и улыбавшийся во все зубы, – ты что, рассылку не читаешь? Заставляешь бедного, доставшего врачей меня по этажам бегать.

– Какую рассылку? Я не сотрудник убойного отдела, у меня другие обязанности, – пожал плечами парень, стараясь не показывать несколько неуместную радость от того, что обреченный явно чувствует себя гораздо лучше.

– Читай, – Логан указал на открытое письмо, что красовалось на мониторе, при этом даже не пытаясь отодвинуться в сторону. – Киара считает, что ты можешь понадобиться, а я с ней пока спорить не возьмусь, только пару часов как перестал вздрагивать от воспоминаний о разносе, ею устроенном.

Ирвин скептически посмотрел на собеседника и оперся на спинку стула, переведя взгляд на экран. Новости были неутешительные: Германа и Азария нашли, как раз в той квартире, про которую думали они с Логаном, демона развоплотили, а вот главный виновник всего каким-то образом сумел ускользнуть. Но самое неприятное – нашлись чьи-то останки и та же схема накопления силы на месте убийства: похоже, демонолог решил начать все заново.

– И что леди Киара хочет от меня? Не представляю, где его искать на этот раз.

– Ну так придется над этим подумать, она, знаешь ли, уже даже с твоим начальством договорилась, очень целеустремленная женщина. Начать можно, например, с этого, – Логан достал свой телефон и показал Ирвину набросок чего-то, лишь отдаленно напоминавшего ритуальный кинжал. – Майк сказал, что бедолагу прибили таким, нужно найти, где подобное делают или продают, – мужчина позволил разглядеть изображение и заблокировал экран. – Если не хочешь вмешиваться, просто скажи, не думаю, что кто-то тебя за это осудит, – неохотно и негромко сказал он. – Даже Киара понимает, что есть вещи, к которым не стоит возвращаться.

Ирвин задумчиво на него посмотрел.

– Если бы у меня был выбор, разве капитан договаривалась бы с моим непосредственным начальством? – невесело хмыкнул он. – Да и ты вроде не горел желанием со мной работать. В клинике было настолько скучно?

– Ну, Киара любит давать людям второй шанс, мне вот – окончательно тебя достать, но, если честно, она не настаивала, чтобы ты таскался за мной хвостиком. Прозвучало примерно так: «Иди найди своего всезнайку, пусть посмотрит дело, потому что его мозги явно работают лучше твоих». Можешь просто просмотреть документы и озвучить свои выводы, – Логан неохотно поднялся с удобного стула, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы коснуться прострелившего болью бока. – Думаю, капитан не будет против такого расклада.

– Понятно. Материалы, как всегда, с собой?

– А то, – Логан улыбнулся. – Давай перекину.

Ирвин протянул ему мобильник, не спеша садиться и о чем-то размышляя.

– Детка, судьбы мира будешь решать на выходных, – не удержался от подколки обреченный, не отводя взгляда от экрана телефона. – Все, пошла передача, забирай, – трубка Ирвина перекочевала на стол.

Парень только кивнул, никак больше не отреагировав. Телефон просигналил о том, что принят последний файл, и Логан, немного криво улыбнувшись, сказал:

– Набери офис, если что-то найдешь, там всегда бегает Мэг, с ней можно потрепаться о находках.

Он махнул рукой, прощаясь, и направился к лифту – нужно было спуститься за порцией кофе и попытаться все же запустить свой собственный мозг.

– Стой, – негромко сказал уже ему в спину Ирвин. – Поехали кое-кого навестим.

– Надеюсь, не любовь всей твоей жизни, а то будет неловко, я даже без цветов, – фыркнул Логан. – Хотя если купишь мне кофе, то хоть на край света.

– Ну, не так далеко и не к тому человеку, но на кофе можешь рассчитывать, – ответил видящий, подхватывая мобильник и догоняя нового старого напарника. – И пить его будем не на ходу, надо же почитать, что твой милый друг еще натворил.

– Под кофе пойдет не очень, а вот под коньяк или хотя бы вино – вполне. Организовать?

– Пока не стоит, рабочий день еще не закончился. Я помню о твоем обещании, не переживай.

– Ну, если передумаешь, скажи.

Ирвин только улыбнулся, понимая, что, несмотря ни на что, ему не хватало этих перепалок.

Напарники спустились вниз и вышли из здания управления, направляясь к тому самому тихому кафе.

– Надеюсь, местный персонал не смущают веселые картинки, – бросил Логан мимоходом и улыбнулся знакомой девушке за стойкой. – Прекраснейшая, спасите путников от жажды, – он дурачился, привычно привлекая к себе внимание, но, кажется, коллеги Ирвина, а здесь были именно они, не оценили. Заказав себе порядком разбавленный американо, мужчина уточнил у спутника: – Куда упадем?

– Туда, – кивнул на столик у окна видящий, забрав свою чашку и кивнув коллегам.

Усевшись, он достал телефон и углубился в изучение материалов, понемногу отпивая горячую жидкость. Логан же сделал небольшой глоток и прикрыл глаза: дело он прочитал, так что заняться было нечем, кроме как ждать.

– Прости за откровенность, но я, если честно, думал, что Германа прикончат сразу же, как увидят, – негромко сказал Ирвин чуть позже. – И с Азарием лишней возни не было бы.

– Он не только мне другом был, детка, как бы это ни звучало. Чья-то секундная заминка, и он ушел.

Парень вздохнул и, допив кофе, поинтересовался:

– Ты закончил? Ехать придется долго.

– Я ведь уже сказал, с тобой – хоть на край света. Пошли, – на столике осталась недопитая чашка, Логан понадеялся, что милая Роза простит такое отношение к ее трудам.

– Я ведь могу и поверить, – невесело улыбнулся видящий, – но спишу на бред вследствие остаточного действия лекарств.

– Так легко отступаешь? Или даешь возможность отступить мне?

Они покинули тишину кафе, оказавшись на шумной улице, и приходилось говорить громче, так что разговор как-то сам остановился до того момента, пока они не оказались в машине.

– Во-первых, не хочу выбирать между твоей жизнью и жизнью того же Германа, – спокойно ответил Ирвин. – А во-вторых, ты сам сказал, что моя кандидатура в принципе не рассматривается, вот и следуй своим же правилам, – он завел мотор и выехал с парковки, направляясь куда-то в сторону от центра.

– Жестко, – хмыкнул Логан. – Долго готовил речь, или экспромтом вышло? Ладно, не дергайся, я понял. Разбуди, когда доберемся.

– По части экспромтов ты у нас мастер, – отозвался парень. – Куда я денусь… – добавил он чуть тише.

Логан же закрыл глаза, решив не комментировать последнюю реплику, и почти сразу провалился в черноту сна. Видящий покосился на своего спутника и вновь сосредоточился на дороге. Путь действительно был неблизким – широко известный в узких кругах мастер по изготовлению ритуального оружия жил за чертой города.

Логан проспал почти всю дорогу, только под конец открыл глаза, когда после несколько резкого маневра кольнуло бок.

– Ирвин, у тебя есть вода в машине? – неохотно спросил он.

– Есть. Бутылка за моим креслом, вполне можешь дотянуться, – ответил тот, не поворачивая головы. – Почти приехали, кстати.

– Вот и здорово, – немного равнодушно ответил Логан и все же достал воду и блистер с таблетками, глотать которые не очень хотелось, но все же пока приходилось.

Оставшийся путь проделали в молчании, но вот Ирвин свернул на довольно узкую дорогу и вскоре затормозил у ворот, за которыми виднелся аккуратный двухэтажный домик.

– Миленько. Прям так и хочется сказать, что тут живут какие-то злобные монстры, – улыбнулся Логан, выходя из машины и подставляя лицо солнцу, – или просто маньяки.

– В некотором роде ты прав, – рассмеялся видящий, тоже выходя. – Но тут обитает всего лишь один из мастеров по изготовлению ритуального оружия, и он, в отличие от других, адекватно относится к незваным гостям.

– То есть кинжалом или вообще секирой в лоб не получим?

– Не должны. По крайней мере, когда я был здесь впервые, нас с коллегой даже напоили чаем.

– Без яда, или попросили услугу за противоядие? – продолжал развлекаться Логан.

– Специально для тебя попрошу что-нибудь особо забористое, – фыркнул Ирвин, нажимая на кнопку звонка.

– Я знал, что ты меня любишь, но не думал, что настолько.

– Все ради дорогого напарника, – натянуто улыбнулся видящий. – Добрый день, мастер, откройте, пожалуйста.

Замок щелкнул, и раздался приятный сигнал – кажется, Ирвина здесь и правда знали.

– Я запомнил, – выдал Логан, проходя во двор и с любопытством осматриваясь. – Здесь должны быть гномы, – он указал на лужайку, – просто для того, чтобы настроиться на нужный лад.

– Скорее, фигурки демонов или вылезающих из земли зомби, – усмехнулся Ирвин, проходя к крыльцу. – Не отставай.

– Оружие делают гномы, – с поразительной уверенностью заявил обреченный, поднимаясь по ступеням, – а не демоны, так что нет, там должны были быть именно бородатые мелкие чудики в кольчугах.

– Оружие нужно для призыва разной дряни, – не согласился парень. – Помогало бы настроиться.

– Оружие – просто оружие, а дрянь сама по себе. С помощью нашего кинжала тоже можно кого-нибудь вызвать, если постараться.

– Не знаю, не пробовал, – Ирвин открыл дверь и прошел внутрь дома.

Навстречу гостям вышел высокий и худой старик с ясными не по возрасту глазами, как рентгеном, просветившими Логана. Видящий сдержал тяжелый вздох, вспомнив, что хозяин дома обладал таким же умением, и сказал:

– Мастер Эрин, это Логан, мой временный напарник.

Обреченный оценил взгляд старика – слишком знакомый, не так давно он уже видел подобный в исполнении Ирвина, и улыбнулся, решив действовать как привык.

– Очень приятно познакомиться. Кто же знал, что у моего временного напарника, – он сам не понял, почему выделил тоном последние слова, может, потому что когда это прозвучало от парня, было несколько обидно, что ли, – такие интересные знакомые.

– Вы не из отдела Ирвина, я прав? – неожиданно низким голосом уточнил Эрин. – Очень интересный случай, очень… Проходите.

– Ага, я из отдела убийств, – ответил Логан, проходя в оформленный в мягких пастельных тонах холл, и бросил преувеличенно укоризненный взгляд на Ирвина. – Вот видишь, я – очень интересный случай, а ты не ценишь.

– Кто-то точно оценил, – хмыкнул старик, – раз не дал стать марионеткой. Впрочем, это не мое дело, сами разберетесь. Что тебя привело на этот раз? – он обернулся, посмотрев на Ирвина.

– Возможный заказ, – ответил тот, – от одного спятившего демонолога.

– Та-а-ак, притормозите, пожалуйста, почтенный, – вклинился Логан, прежде чем видящий успел показать изображение, созданное экспертами, – это вы сейчас что имели в виду?

– Срок вышел или при смерти были? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Эрин, проходя в гостиную и усаживаясь в кресло. – Ирвин, налей чаю, пожалуйста, уважь старика, – он указал на столик со всеми принадлежностями рядом.

– Может, и при смерти… – хмыкнул Логан, следя за тем, как Ирвин невозмутимо выполняет просьбу. Видящему подобное весьма шло, оказывается, гораздо больше сомнительного толка клубов. – Хотя это неважно, на вопрос-то вы не ответили.

– Важно, – покачал головой старик. – Обладатель связанной с вашей души может не только избавить от метки, но и не дать демону забрать ее. При соблюдении некоторых условий, разумеется.

– И каких условий? – обреченный не стал откровенно удивляться тому, что где-то в процессе своей весьма беспутной жизни умудрился все же повстречаться с тем или той, у кого душа связана с его, об этом он обязательно подумает позже.

– Отсутствие заключенного договора, нахождение где-то неподалеку в этот момент и желание, чтобы вы жили, – покладисто перечислил Эрин. – С учетом того, что убойный отдел часто рискует своей шкурой, это вполне мог быть какой-нибудь медик.

– То есть я даже могу быть незнаком с этим человеком?

– Конечно. Если бы все было так просто и связанные души видели друг друга с первого взгляда, демонам нечего было бы забирать, – рассмеялся старик. – Что вы на меня так смотрите, каждый сам виноват в своих бедах.

– Да кто спорит-то, – пожал плечами Логан: он никогда не отрицал того, что виноват в заключении сделки. – Можно последний малюсенький вопросик? Это была разовая акция? Ну, один раз спас, и иди гуляй, или теперь и после окончания срока мне не светят горячие объятия владельца договора?

– Светят. Если раньше конца срока не найдете свою половину души и не уговорите провести ритуал связи, чтобы очиститься. Только не каждый на это согласится, узы будут покрепче брачных.

– О как. Спасибо, – Логан задумался: нет, он по-прежнему считал, что не имеет права просить помощи, но недавняя ситуация с ранением как-то поубавила уверенности. – Ну что мы все обо мне да обо мне, – вскинувшись, улыбнулся мужчина, – там же Ирвин вам картинку хотел показать.

– Мотаю на ус полезную информацию, – хмыкнул видящий. – Кое-что я не знал. Да, картинка, – он достал телефон и нашел нужное изображение. – Мастер, к вам не заходили в течение последней недели с просьбой изготовить подобный кинжал?

– Заходили, – кивнул Эрин. – Белобрысый такой, довольно нервный.

– Ага, нервный, я бы на его месте уже с инфарктом лежал, а он ничего так бегает, – фыркнул Логан. – А он совершенно случайно у вас больше ничего не заказывал? Может, должен еще разок на днях заглянуть?

– Пока ничего, – покачал головой старик. – Но если заявится, я сообщу, номер твоего отдела мне известен, – обратился он к Ирвину.

– Спасибо, мастер, вы нас этим очень обяжете, – кивнул тот.

– И за лекцию тоже спасибо, – поддержал напарника Логан. – Пожалуй, больше не будем тратить ваше время.

– Заходите еще, – хмыкнул Эрин. – Приятно было познакомиться, пусть и по такому печальному поводу.

Мужчины попрощались и ушли. Уже в машине Ирвин, заводя мотор, проронил:

– Съездили не зря, но сильно легче не стало.

– Зато много интересного узнали, детка, – немного отрешенно сказал Логан, – и теперь не нужно искать менее сговорчивых оружейников – знаем, что наш стилет или что-то вроде него сделал Эрин.

– Из того, что наш отдел сотрудничает с мастером Эрином, никогда не делали особой тайны, скорее всего, именно поэтому Герман обратился именно к нему. Что ж, хотя бы одна зацепка у нас есть. Идеи есть, что теперь делать? – видящий осторожно развернулся и направил автомобиль обратно в город.

– Тиранить экспертов – может, появились новости, ну и отчитаться капитану, потому что она обещала меня прибить, не дожидаясь срока, если я еще раз куда-то попрусь без команды за спиной.

– Понятно, – невесело хмыкнул Ирвин. – Тогда едем в управление.

По дороге Логан, кажется, умудрился довести экспертов до нервного тика и за это пообещал принести им кофе – пусть ничего толком и не узнал, но подробный отчет ему обещали. Собственно, этими новостями он и поделился с напарником. Ирвин уточнил, нужна ли напарнику будет помощь в доставлении стаканов, но Логан отмахнулся и посоветовал лучше зайти к Киаре – во избежание очередной головомойки несчастного сотрудника убойного отдела. Так что возле управления, договорившись встретиться у Майка, они разделились: видящий пошел в здание, а вот Логан побежал через улицу, просто по привычке, уже на полдороге вспомнив, что можно было взять обещанный напиток и ближе. Он уже даже собирался вернуться, но у обочины остановилась машина, и мужчина решил, что не будет мешать человеку, и повернулся обратно к кафе. Стоило быть внимательней, но Логан понял это, только когда на лицо опустилась резко пахнувшая ткань, а знакомый голос прошептал на ухо:

– Сладких снов, солнышко.

«Как ребенка», – было последней мыслью перед кромешным мраком.

Ирвин поднялся на нужный этаж и постучал:

– Войдите.

– Добрый день, леди Киара. Я снова к вам, – криво улыбнулся видящий.

– Надеюсь, с новостями, – капитан улыбнулась, даже весьма приятно. – Вы в прошлый раз произвели весьма хорошее впечатление, надеюсь, теперь его закрепите.

– Я не был бы так уверен, – Ирвин присел на стул и, собравшись с мыслями, рассказал об их с Логаном поездке к мастеру Эрину и ее результатах.

Капитан, выслушав, ненадолго задумалась: Герман, судя по всему, окончательно слетел с катушек и перестал прятаться. К чему это могло привести, было страшно даже представить.

– Идите, работайте, – вздохнула Киара, понимая, что больше ничего толком сказать не может. – И будьте осторожней, оба.

– Да, конечно. До свидания, – видящий вышел и направился в логово экспертов – может, есть какие-нибудь новости, да и Логан должен уже был вернуться.

Новостей особо не нашлось, что не очень удивило, а вот отсутствие напарника – другое дело: не мог же он ходить за кофе дольше, чем Ирвин отчитывался перед капитаном, хотя, зная, сколько у обреченного знакомых, парень решил немного подождать.

Еще через полчаса видящий поймал проходившего мимо уткнувшегося в какие-то документы Майка.

– Позвони, пожалуйста, Логану, где его носит? – попросил он, понимая, что слова Киары зародили в душе смутную тревогу.

Тот, слишком занятый для вопросов, послушно набрал номер и сказал:

– Недоступен, хотя странно, Логан с телефоном не расстается и всегда следит за уровнем заряда.

– Черт… Спасибо, – и Ирвин быстрым шагом куда-то ушел.

Майк посмотрел ему вслед, пожал плечами и вернулся к своим бумагам.

– Леди Киара, – на этот раз видящий вошел без стука. – Я знаю, что некоторые обреченные встают на учет и получают специальный чип, по которому можно отследить их местоположение. У Логана такой есть? – он помнил, что капитан рассказала о том, что напарник сразу пришел к ней после заключения договора, и надеялся, что его разумности хватило на подобное действие.

– Да, – с явной тревогой ответила женщина. – Что случилось, Ирвин?

– По приезду я пошел к вам, а Логан – за кофе, – ответил видящий, – и он до сих пор не вернулся, а телефон недоступен.

– С нашим везением он точно куда-то влез или просто грохнулся на улице, – Киара устало потерла переносицу и взялась за телефон.

Буквально через минуту на карте, открытой у нее на компьютере, появилась красная точка. Ирвин выжидательно посмотрел на нахмурившуюся женщину.

– Судя по всему, квартира Германа, – бросила она. – Он мог туда за чем-то сам уйти? Может, собирался что-то найти или перепроверить?

– Не знаю… Спасибо, леди Киара.

Видящий так же быстро ушел, оставив капитана задумчиво смотреть ему вслед.

Дойдя до стола напарника, Ирвин, немного порывшись в ящике, выудил ключи и поспешил к лифтам. Что-то ему подсказывало, что если бы Логан и решил что-то перепроверить, то не сорвался бы туда так спонтанно и без связи. Выйдя на улицу, парень покрутил головой, вспоминая, как они шли, и почти бегом направился к нужному дому.

Приходить в себя связанным и непонятно где – интересный опыт, но Логан предпочел бы обойтись без него. От той ерунды, что он вдохнул, мутило и раскалывалась голова, еще и Герман печатал шаги, ходя туда-сюда по комнате.

– Не мельтеши, а? – его все еще не удавалось воспринимать как угрозу: рефлексы, чтоб им, даже ранение не смогло изменить того, что привык доверять этому человеку прикрывать свою спину. – Хреново выглядишь, дорогой, тебе бы поспать, съездить отдохнуть, совсем же себя не бережешь. Убийства, они очень много энергии требуют.

– Уже очухался? Что-то быстро, ну да ладно, хоть развлечешь напоследок, – неприятно улыбнулся Герман.

– Чем? Твоими нервными метаниями? Хоть бы кофе налил, совсем разучился проявлять гостеприимство.

– Интеллектуальной беседой, – демонолог порылся в стоявшей на столе сумке и достал что-то, похожее на большой кусок угля, и какие-то листы. – А потом – криками, потому что умирать ты будешь долго и мучительно, не так, как остальные.

– Ради старой дружбы? – хмыкнул Логан, понимая, что положение создается очень невеселое. – Особый подход?

– Нет, просто я нашел другой ритуал.

– Дай догадаюсь. Он позволит тебе уничтожить весь мир, да, солнышко мое ненормальное?

– Нет, всего лишь вернуть Азария с меньшим количеством участников действа, – Герман начал чертить схему призыва прямо на полу комнаты – Логан только сейчас обратил внимание, что вся мебель сдвинута к стенам.

– Ты вообще понимаешь, что творишь? – тихо и устало спросил обреченный. – Второй раз, Герман, ну зачем, что он такого тебе дает? Что мешало тебе, как всем нормальным демонологам, работать с несколькими демонами, получать от них бонусы? Я даже могу понять такой расклад, но то, что происходит с тобой… Ты даже мою душу ему скормил, после всего, через что мы прошли, – зло выдохнул мужчина, резко дергаясь вперед. Запястья резануло веревками: Герман знал, как нужно привязывать.

– Удачно получилось, да? – демонолог безумно улыбнулся, отрываясь от своей работы. – Он оценил такой жест – символическая жертва, не скажу, что я сам это так воспринимал, но спорить не стал. Вот только твой финт в больнице, где ты умудрился найти связанную душу? Я потом долго думал, прикидывал… У врача, который тебя оперировал, другая дата рождения, у тех, кто ассистировал – тоже. Значит, или парамедики, или тот брюнет, с которым ты теперь везде таскаешься, или вообще просто случайно проходивший по коридору человек, который тебя пожалел. Не дергайся, – Логану достался весьма хлесткий удар по месту недавнего ранения, – у тебя не получится освободить руки.

Герман поправил волосы и вернулся к рисунку, а обреченный пытался продышаться.

– Слушай, – чуть восстановив дыхание, поинтересовался он – сидеть в тишине и смотреть, как появляются новые линии, не хотелось, – а почему мы тебя так легко нашли после того, как ты своего Азария сюда призвал? Раньше-то он тебя гораздо лучше прикрывал, удача в делах, и все такое.

Демонолог посмотрел на бывшего напарника, как на неразумное дитя.

– Тебе что, никто не сказал, что в нашем мире силы демонов ограничены? Так что или реальный секс, или удача в делах, мне больше по вкусу первое.

– Ты точно сбрендил…

– Я влюбился! – рявкнул Герман. – Ты-то едва ли поймешь, но, знаешь, так бывает.

– Знаю, что бывает, – Логан прикрыл глаза, некстати вспоминая Ирвина, то, как хотелось от него избавиться после заявления капитана, как хотелось посильнее задеть, оттолкнуть. Сейчас можно было признаться себе: все дело не в том, что он боялся за всезнайку, скорее, тот ему понравился, еще в той дыре со звездой вызова на стене. Милый, встрепанный, пытавшийся быть серьезным и ответственным, красивый, пусть и совсем не во вкусе Логана. А потом удар в челюсть и понимание того, что у детки-то, оказывается, есть зубки. Пикировки, от которых, кажется, ловили кайф оба, работа и понимание в ней, не такое, к которому привык, нет, но тоже захватывающее, и, наконец, то, что произошло между ними в клубе. И, возможно, до него, обреченный и сейчас мог легко вспомнить, как выглядел Ирвин тогда – серая приталенная рубашка из достаточно тонкой ткани, казалось, прорисовывала каждую мышцу, это выглядело, пожалуй, даже круче, чем если бы видящий ее вообще снял, черные брюки облегали стройные ноги, как вторая кожа. Логан не солгал тогда, выглядело это все весьма горячо. Тем тяжелее было говорить себе, что каждое прикосновение, ласка – всего лишь ради дела, для полноты образа. И даже поцелуи, ну, кроме того, последнего, от которого, кажется, оба слегка потеряли связь с реальностью. Вот только это все кончилось, и, наверное, для Ирвина ничего и не значило, ведь он так больше и не пришел в больницу, да и его решение уйти… Но, возможно, это все только к лучшему, он не должен просить о большем, это было бы слишком нечестно.

– Интересно, – оказывается, демонолог все это время внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, – неужели наше солнышко влюбилось?

– Да какая разница! – не скрывая досаду, ответил Логан. – Даже если ты меня здесь не накромсаешь на мелкие кусочки, шанс чего, согласись, очень мал. Я продал душу, помнишь, сколько мне осталось?

– Чуть меньше трех лет, – покладисто сказал Герман, доставая другой мелок, – и, конечно, ты благородно будешь молчать о своих чувствах, чтобы не ранить своей смертью. Образ романтического героя тебе никогда не шел, лучше продолжай спать со всем, что двигается и умеет вставать в нужную позу.

– Начать с тебя? – хохотнул обреченный. – Больше здесь никого не наблюдается.

Непонятно, что зацепило демонолога в этой реплике, но Логан опять получил несколько ударов и замолчал, пытаясь собраться.

– Не смей даже намекать на то, что я могу предать Азария, – прошипел Герман. – Заткнуть бы тебе рот, да для дела нужно, чтобы ты был в сознании и адекватен. Ну, ничего, скоро все закончится. Для тебя… – он зло посмотрел на обреченного и занялся начертанием схемы.

– Блин, он демон, – все же не удержался Логан, – ты просто представь, сколько таких, как ты, у него было.

– Мне плевать, что там у него было, сейчас он мой. Заткнись, будь добр, и не сбивай.

– Мне казалось, ты меня знаешь, дорогой, – усмехнулся обреченный. – Сказать мне заткнуться и надеяться, что я послушаюсь? Правда? Да я скорее гимн родного управления, тот, который матерный, распевать начну.

– Можешь помолиться, если в кого-нибудь веришь, – фыркнул Герман. – Ты знаешь, оказывается, люди так многих просят о помощи в сложной ситуации…

– Я уже разок попросил, сам знаешь, чем это закончилось. Так что нет, хватит. Ты, кстати, уверен, что эта загогулина правильно нарисована, а то она какой-то пошлый вид имеет.

– Уверен, – отозвался демонолог. – Что, неделя воздержания плохо сказывается на твоих умственных способностях?

– Не так, как на твоих за чуть меньший срок… Хотя там, кажется, что-то поломалось гораздо раньше и не от этого. А вот, кстати, слева линия размазалась. Может, стоило потренироваться для начала, дорогой?

– Не страшно, это легко поправить, когда я закончу, – отмахнулся Герман, сосредоточенно замыкая кольцо и проверяя, все ли остальное в порядке.

– Уверен? А то будешь стараться, а в итоге ничего не выйдет, твой демоненок будет недоволен.

– О, Азарий будет очень доволен, свежие души ему весьма по вкусу. Он после этого становится особо страстным, – немного мечтательно ответил демонолог, внося мелкие исправления. – Ну вот, все готово, – он достал из сумки ножны и извлек из них тот самый стилет, о котором рассказывали эксперты, сделанный Эрином. – Идеальная вещь, – Герман любовно провел кончиками пальцев по лезвию.

– Не могу с тобой согласиться, мне вот он совершенно не нравится, ужасный дизайн. Выбрось его, а?

– Нет уж, радость моя, – маньячно сверкнув глазами, сказал демонолог, подходя ближе. – Последнее желание? По старой дружбе. В пределах разумного, разумеется.

– Демонстративно перережь себе горло? – предложил Логан, понимая, что все, отбегался, едва ли он выйдет отсюда живым. – Нет? Ну, тогда, может, кофе все же сваришь? Когда-то он тебе весьма неплохо удавался.

– В следующей жиз… – Герман как-то странно булькнул и неловко завалился вперед – из его спины торчал кинжал.

– Извиняться не буду, мне он другом не был, – в дверном проеме стоял бледный до синевы Ирвин.

– А ты вовремя, детка, – нервно рассмеялся Логан, понимая, что нормальных слов не находится, он ведь действительно не ждал, что кто-то успеет.

Видящий подошел к нему, внимательно осмотрел узлы, потом свои подрагивавшие пальцы и, бросив:

– Я сейчас, погоди минуту, – вышел из комнаты, чтобы вскоре вернуться с кухонным ножом в руках.

– Решил закончить то, что не успел Герман? Прости, просто ты так кровожадно смотришься.

– Иди ты… – Ирвин пару раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и присел около стула, разрезая веревки.

– Пойду, обязательно, – Логан почувствовал, что наконец свободен, несколько раз резко сжал и разжал кулаки, заставляя кровь бежать быстрее, и осторожно встал. Бок, как и ожидалось, прошило болью, но сейчас это можно было игнорировать. – Иди сюда, – попросил он отбросившего нож Ирвина и притянул к себе, крепко обнимая, чувствуя, что парня колотит. – Спасибо, детка, ты молодец. Ну что ты? Все же обошлось.

– По чистой случайности. Если бы не твой чип обреченного, неизвестно было бы, где тебя искать, – глухо отозвался видящий. – Да и мне не стоило до последнего сидеть у экспертов…

– Эй, ты сейчас собрался себя винить? За что? За состоявшийся наконец содержательный разговор с Германом? Брось. Я же здесь, а он, надеюсь, как можно дальше от своего бесценного Азария. Успокаивайся давай, улыбнись, и будем каяться капитану, – Логан осторожно поглаживал напряженную спину, просто надеясь скорее успокоить, доказать, что все произошедшее правильно. А о своих чувствах и страхах он обязательно подумает позже, наедине с собой.

– Я мало что слышал, – покачал головой Ирвин. – Хватило того, что он тут и собирается провести ритуал, так что каяться будешь в основном ты. Спасибо, – он отстранился, с силой потер лицо ладонями и достал телефон – стоило вызвать помощь.

Пока видящий разговаривал, Логан смотрел на распластавшееся на полу тело и небольшую лужу крови. Черт, они ведь действительно были друзьями, ну, со стороны обреченного – уж точно. А теперь вот – просто оболочка без души, и в памяти он останется не тем, кто спасал жизни, а тем, кто поубивал тьму народу ради своей сомнительной цели. Было странно паршиво, и хотелось напиться до полной невменяемости, хотелось оплакать друга и забыть того, кем он стал, как бы странно это ни было.

– А самое кошмарное в том, – сказал мужчина, услышав, что Ирвин закончил разговор, – что он расхлестал мой телефон, вот просто в хлам.

– Это единственное, что тебя теперь заботит? – неверяще посмотрел на него парень. – Похоже, вы действительно были отличными напарниками, оба сумасшедшие. Угораздило же меня… – он оборвал себя и отошел к окну.

– А что, мне стоило устроить показательную истерику? Поплакать о загубленной жизни, непонятно чьей? – пожал плечами Логан. – Что сказала Киара? Мы можем уйти отсюда? Бок болит, – неохотно признался он.

– Пока не можем. Нужно дождаться экспертов, мы же главные свидетели, а я еще и палач, – Ирвин обхватил себя за плечи. – Полезный опыт, ничего не скажешь. До этого как-то только пустых ликвидировал…

– Детка, пойдем-ка на кухню, – Логан и не подумал, что по видящему все это настолько сильно ударило, – сделаю тебе кофе с коньяком. Да и, наверное, будет легче не видеть. Он ведь, по сути, мало чем от пустых отличался, говоришь же, что слышал часть разговора – все, что заботило Германа, только его демон, та же марионетка.

– Думаешь, тут есть коньяк? Или Герман его с собой принес, отметить успешное завершение ритуала? – невесело хмыкнул Ирвин, оборачиваясь. – Но мысль хорошая, пойдем, – он неприязненно посмотрел на тело.

– Я не думаю, я знаю, – войдя на кухню, Логан закрыл дверь, словно отгораживая это место от всего произошедшего. – Просто места нужно знать.

Вскоре перед Ирвином стояла чашка, в которой алкоголя было значительно больше, чем кофе, себе же Логан не стал ничего добавлять, хотя и хотелось накатить.

– Спасибо, – парень не морщась отпил немного и уставился в стол. – И что теперь, какой у тебя новый смысл жизни? Извини, если лезу не в свое дело.

– Это расследование никогда не было смыслом моей жизни, – покачал головой Логан. – Я всего лишь хочу успеть сделать как можно больше хорошего до того момента, как уйду. Не потому, что пытаюсь очистить душу, не подумай, просто так будет не настолько обидно.

– Где-то есть связанная с твоей душа, – поднял взгляд Ирвин. – Попробуй найти. Может, все не так плохо, раз тебя уже вытащили с того света.

– Нет, – покачал головой Логан, – я же говорил, что это неправильно. А еще и слова оружейника… Подумай сам, как бы, например, ты отнесся к тому, что тебе предлагают связать с кем-то жизнь, судьбу, не знаю, как это называется, ради того, чтобы спасти его душу от сделки. Одно дело походя не захотеть, чтобы человек умирал, и совсем другое – это. Пожалуйста, давай не будем об этом, я не поменяю своего мнения. Как ты? Лучше?

Видящий вздохнул.

– Да, лучше. Коньяк – по-прежнему редкостная дрянь, но он притупляет ощущения. Хоть смогу связно рассказать капитану, что тут произошло, – он прислушался. – Идут.

– Я могу и сам рассказать, правда, если тебе будет так проще.

– Не получится, – горько улыбнулся парень. – Будем отдуваться оба, – он одним глотком допил оставшуюся бурду и встал, посмотрев на заглянувшего в кухню Майка.

– Логан? Живой, неужели! – эксперт с размаху шлепнул обреченного по плечу, чуть прижав к себе. – Что тут у вас стряслось, рассказывай. Это Герман там лежит, правильно?

Ирвин, бросив нечитаемый взгляд на обреченного, осторожно обошел мужчин и вышел в коридор.

– Ну, собственно, ты сам все сказал, – улыбнулся Логан. Ему не нравилось, как вел себя Ирвин, его слишком яркая реакция – если честно, он просто волновался за парня. – Я живой, а там лежит Герман. Не вышло у нас: умерли они в один день. Слушай, Майк, давай я к тебе позже зайду, мне к капитану нужно.

– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами тот. – Пойду разбираться, что там с нашим демонологом.

Ирвина Логан все же не догнал. Вроде и торопился, но как-то, видимо, недостаточно, да и в кабинет Киары влетел, уже когда видящий заканчивал сухой пересказ событий, и вмешиваться было бы просто глупо.

– А вот и второй участник, – мрачно посмотрела на него женщина. – Спасибо, Ирвин, вы можете идти, через пару дней жду отчет. Приходите в себя, – видящему достался чуть более теплый взгляд, – и спасибо за этого раздолбая.

– Капитан, спасибо ему мало, его надо сделать моим личным ангелом-хранителем, хотя это, пожалуй, уже на наказание похоже. Детка, с меня вино.

Ирвин только устало посмотрел на обреченного.

– Не загреми снова в больницу для начала, ты и так сбежал раньше времени. До свидания, леди Киара, – и видящий, тяжело ступая, вышел из кабинета, аккуратно закрыв дверь.

– Это вы ему сказали, или он сам слишком догадливый? – не то чтобы сильно надеясь на ответ, спросил Логан у капитана. – И сразу, я не виноват, прекраснейшая леди, вот совсем, я не просил меня похищать и пытаться принести в жертву, мой день и без этого был очень насыщенным.

Ирвин же по дороге к выходу из управления вызвал такси, доехал домой и сразу прошел на кухню. Достав из шкафа бутылку вина, откупорил ее и сделал приличный глоток прямо из горлышка. Думать ни о чем не хотелось, хотелось забыть сегодняшний день, забыть липкий ужас осознания, что Логан был на полшага от смерти, и только понимание, что другого шанса все закончить не будет, позволило руке не дрогнуть. Парень опустился на стул и закрыл глаза. И когда обреченный стал таким необходимым, когда он успел в него влюбиться? И что теперь с этим делать? Как теперь быть? Снова постараться отстраниться? А выйдет ли, если Логан решит иначе? С его упорством и умением не слышать то, что не нравится, едва ли получится оттолкнуть. Ирвин сделал еще несколько поспешных глотков: мысли напоминали раскаленные уголья, причиняли боль, а забыться пока не получалось. Впрочем, ему дали несколько дней отдыха, а в шкафу есть еще одна бутылка, так что можно хотя бы попробовать отрешиться от всего произошедшего.

Пока Ирвин пытался напиться, Логан дослушал лекцию Киары и теперь внимал почти тому же самому в исполнении своего лечащего врача. Мало того, этот изверг оставил его в больнице на ночь, пообещав нажаловаться капитану, так что с мыслью купить вина и проверить, как там видящий, пришлось попрощаться и опять устроиться на только недавно оставленной койке. К счастью, лекарства, на которые доктор оказался, возможно, даже излишне щедр, в скором времени позволили отрубиться и не думать о произошедшем.

Ирвин все-таки добился алкогольного забытья, за что отругал сам себя наутро – сон сидя за столом организму явно не очень понравился. Приведя себя в порядок, парень все-таки поехал в управление, хоть время и было к обеду – просто сидеть дома и вариться в котле собственных мыслей не было никаких сил. Написав подробный отчет, он отдал его встреченной в коридоре Мэг с просьбой передать капитану и вернулся в свой отдел, заканчивать вчерашнюю – а как будто неделя прошла! – рутину.

Логана же ждало новое расследование, в которое он окунулся, буквально только войдя в управление: преступников как-то не особо волнует, что одному конкретному служителю закона нужен небольшой перерыв.

Прошло еще несколько дней. Коллеги, прослышавшие о роли Ирвина в устранении спятившего демонолога, доставали расспросами, рутина хоть и справлялась с тем, чтобы занять рабочее время, никак не помогала скрасить довольно тоскливые вечера, мелькавшие в коридорах знакомые лица из убойного отдела не добавляли спокойствия. Видящему было плохо, хоть он и старательно скрывал это от самого себя. Неудивительно, что в таком состоянии он предпочитал задерживаться на работе, где всегда было чем заняться, за что частенько ловил на себе задумчивый взгляд наставника, но, к счастью, пока обходилось без разговоров по душам. Вот и сейчас он сидел за столом, разбирая очередную особо хитрую звезду вызова, когда на затихшем по случаю позднего вечера этаже раздались шаги. Ирвин подумал, что это уборщик, или, может, кто-то из коллег вернулся за забытой вещью, но все оказалось иначе.

– Скажи начальству, что тебе просто необходим стул для посетителей, – голос Логана было трудно не узнать. На стол, прямо на важные документы, опустился бумажный пакет с логотипом известного и весьма недешевого алкогольного магазина. – Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в винах, но милая девушка-консультант так искренне убеждала меня, что это хорошее, что я не стал спорить. Как ты, Ирвин? Выглядишь весьма мрачно и устало, тебе не идет.

– Ты тоже не образец последователя здорового образа жизни, – несмотря на подавленность, видящий не удержался от улыбки. – Я почти нормально, а как поживает твой бок?

– Я считаю, хорошо, но мой врач очень хочет запереть меня в больнице, а еще обещал привязать к кровати. Начинаю подозревать, что у него какие-то странные наклонности.

– Неудивительно, тебе вообще везет на странных людей в окружении, – хмыкнул парень, отодвинув пакет и складывая документы.

– Зато мою жизнь нельзя назвать скучной. Пойдем выпьем, детка? Тебе явно не помешает. Есть одно заведение относительно недалеко, там атмосферно, и никто не помешает спокойно посидеть.

– И туда пустят с таким грузом? – Ирвин скептически посмотрел на принесенное Логаном. – Или это исключительно мне непонятно за какие заслуги?

– Это исключительно тебе. Можешь поставить в стол, продолжая святую традицию распития алкоголя на рабочем месте. А насчет заслуг – правда? Ирвин, ты мне жизнь спас, возможно, что и тогда, в переулке, тоже, бутылка вина – это самое меньшее, что я должен сделать. Впрочем, если не хочешь никуда идти, я не заставляю, но тебе пора перестать прятаться в работе, и попойка в баре – неплохой первый шаг.

– Хорошо, – видящий навел порядок и, подхватив пакет, добавил: – Закину в багажник, и идем.

– Надеюсь, машину ты здесь бросишь, потому что я действительно собираюсь тебя напоить.

– Конечно. Думаю, за выходные с ней ничего не случится, – мужчины не спеша пошли к лифтам.

– Да кому она нужна, – отмахнулся Логан: его совершенно не заботила судьба автомобиля, он уже предвкушал интересный вечер в приятной компании. – На крайний случай могу попросить кого-нибудь из парней отогнать ее к твоему дому, хочешь?

– Не надо, – усмехнулся парень, – над парковкой камера висит.

– Вот видишь, уже сам себя успокоил. Над чем ты там таким интересным медитировал, когда я пришел?

– Звезда вызова с дополнениями и улучшениями. Пример Германа, земля ему булыжниками, заставил других демонологов задуматься.

– Если смог кто-то, смогу и я? Вот можно было бы им устроить общий сбор, я бы на нем с удовольствием прочитал лекцию на тему: вызов демона в наш мир и то, чем это заканчивается для демонолога. Что, им тех крох могущества, что они получают, недостаточно?

– Не только, – покачал головой Ирвин. – Один из них, например, разрабатывает схему вызова низших демонов, для которой должно потребоваться около полулитра крови самого вызывающего, и только. Не все демонологи свихнувшиеся, правда. Мастера Эрина сам видел, – они дошли до парковки, Ирвин убрал пакет и повернулся к своему спутнику. – Веди, эксперт по всем городским забегаловкам.

– Слушай, а зачем низшие демоны в нашем мире? В качестве элитной домашней зверюшки? Они же безмозглые совсем, – Логану действительно было интересно, но этот интерес не помешал ему пойти в нужную сторону.

– Для выполнения какой-то черновой работы в том числе. И некоторые дают хозяину возможность сцедить крови, например. Я не демонолог, мне всех секретов не рассказывали, – общество обреченного немного подняло настроение, парень явно повеселел.

– Короче, влом платить помощнику – вызови демона. Позиция, однако.

– Они так привыкли. А ты чего врача не слушаешься, кстати? – хмыкнул Ирвин. – Ранение-то довольно серьезное было.

– Ай, достал он меня, нудный, – отмахнулся Логан. – К тому же если я буду в больнице прохлаждаться, то кто будет делать мою работу? Хотя я его все же слушаю, пью жидкий ужасный кофе вместо привычного и не употребляю алкоголь. Ну, почти, – он подмигнул, – но об этом мы ему не скажем.

– Договорились, – рассмеялся парень. – Нам сюда?

– Ага, бывал здесь раньше?

– Один из коллег отмечал тут развод, – хмыкнул Ирвин. – Действительно уютное место.

– Хорошо отмечал? – уточнил Логан и открыл дверь. Помещение было стилизовано под салун, даже одежда персонала соответствовала тому же стилю. – Привет, дорогой, – со странной усмешкой поздоровался обреченный с вышибалой.

– Так и не накопил озвученную сумму? – рассмеялся тот.

– Уже даже не пытаюсь, – тоже рассмеялся Логан и повернулся к Ирвину. – Где устроимся?

– На твой выбор, – довольно равнодушно отозвался парень.

– Эй, пить мы собираемся вместе, и место тоже стоит выбрать так же, а то вдруг ты решил ненавидеть весь мир, а я тебя к стойке потащу.

– Вот к стойке точно не надо, я не настолько общительный.

– Хорошо, этот пойдет? – мужчина указал на столик в глубине зала.

– Вполне.

– Эй, все в порядке? – подозрительно посмотрел на него Логан.

– Да. Я согласился напиться, но не обещал, что буду приятным собеседником, – Ирвин уселся за стол и посмотрел на все еще стоявшего обреченного. Идея пообщаться с ним в неформальной обстановке почему-то уже не казалась такой хорошей, как полчаса назад.

– Ну тогда я буду говорить за двоих, – Логан улыбнулся, пряча тревогу: ему не нравилось то, что творилось с Ирвином.

– Как обычно, – усмехнулся видящий. – Чего стоишь, падай.

– К твоим ногам, детка? Просто думаю, как будет быстрее – подойти к стойке самому или дождаться официантку, – впрочем, в итоге он все же присел.

Ирвин только невесело улыбнулся на очередную шутку и озвучил свои пожелания подошедшей девушке с блокнотом, Логан балагурил и сыпал комплиментами, к которым местные, кажется, уже привыкли.

– Итак, будем скучно напиваться, или тебе что-нибудь рассказать?

– Не верю, что ты способен молча сидеть дольше нескольких минут, если тебя об этом специально не попросили, – хмыкнул Ирвин, отпивая из своего стакана. – Так что вперед, обещаю слушать с искренним интересом.

Логан на миг нахмурился, вспоминая свой разговор с Германом – там тоже было упоминание о его болтливости, но тут же улыбнулся: не стоило сейчас думать об этом.

– Для начала я все же выпью, а точнее, прослежу, чтобы выпил ты, а то многие истории не очень хорошо на трезвую голову воспринимаются.

Ирвин не стал спорить и пригубил еще немного, рассматривая своего собеседника.

– Детка, улыбнись, – попросил обреченный, – все не настолько плохо.

– Думаешь? Хотя ты прав, через пару часов жизнь будет казаться прекрасной, хоть и ненадолго.

– А утром будет болеть голова, и кто-то будет проклинать себя за слабость? Знаешь, оно того стоит, к тому же обещаю притащить таблетку.

– Уже напроклинался. Окажешь ответную любезность?

– В одиночестве пил или с компанией? Я тебе даже завтрак принесу, а не просто таблетку и кофе.

– Ловлю на слове. Один, конечно, с компанией как-то не всегда складывается, – Ирвин кивнул проходившей мимо официантке на свой опустевший стакан – он действительно решил напиться.

– Слушай, я начинаю за тебя волноваться, – непривычно серьезно сказал Логан. – Тебя действительно все настолько потрясло? Просто, сам не верю, что говорю это, но, может, стоит пообщаться со специалистом, а не глушить, что ты там пьешь, вино вроде, в одиночку? Ну или хотя бы звать меня составить компанию.

– Да дело не в этом, – отмахнулся видящий. – Плевать я хотел на Германа, сейчас это воспринимается как… ну, не знаю, хирургическая операция по ампутации ноги, например – неприятно, но необходимо, чтобы не стало хуже. А с тобой я сейчас пью, что тебя не устраивает?

– Тише, не злись. Меня все устраивает, – Логану, если честно, показалось, что Ирвин сейчас просто встанет и уйдет, а вот этого он допускать совершенно не собирался.

– Я спокоен, – вполне искренне улыбнулся видящий. – Кто-то, кстати, собирался меня развлекать и наглым образом отлынивает от этой почетной обязанности.

– Станцевать на столе? Тебя это в достаточной мере развлечет?

– Это будет, скорее, развлечение для всего бара, а не конкретно для меня.

– То есть идея тебе нравится, не устраивает только обилие свидетелей?

– Идея имеет право на жизнь, только не понимаю твоих мотивов, – Ирвин вновь спрятал выражение лица за стаканом.

– Развеселить тебя? С этого же все началось, – Логан пил значительно меньше: не то чтобы не было желания, просто он все же действительно прислушивался к рекомендациям врача.

– Вот и повесели какой-нибудь историей, язык у тебя хорошо подвешен.

– Ладно, если тебе этого достаточно, пусть будет история. Я тогда только закончил академию…

Обреченный действительно принялся рассказывать курьезные случаи из своей карьеры, старательно пытаясь избегать упоминаний о Германе, понимая, что его имя – совершенно не то, что хотел бы слышать Ирвин, и наблюдая, как все сильнее хмелеет видящий. А парень планомерно напивался – так было легче осознавать, что собеседник вызывает чувства, весьма далекие от дружеского отношения ко всем остальным коллегам. Все чаще вспоминался клуб, и Ирвин прикрывал глаза, чтобы не пялиться на Логана совсем уж откровенно.

Уже за полночь Логан негромко попросил официантку, подошедшую с очередной порцией выпивки, вызвать для них такси, решив, что с Ирвина хватит.

– Детка, пойдем-ка воздухом подышим? – предложил он, по опыту зная, что так проще уговорить подвыпивших людей покинуть бар, чем пытаться объявить об окончании веселья.

– Пойдем. Мне, пожалуй, действительно хватит, – несмотря на опьянение, видящий был на удивление адекватен.

– Ну, если ты так говоришь, то кто я такой, чтобы спорить, – улыбнулся Логан и подал ему руку. – Помочь, или когда ты пьян, то все равно крепко стоишь на ногах?

– Не откажусь.

В отличие от прошлого раза, руки у Ирвина были теплые и не дрожали. Он оперся о ладонь обреченного и встал, разжав пальцы, почти ласкающим движением убрав руку. Простое прикосновение, не больше, но этого уже хватило, чтобы дать волю ненужным мыслям и эмоциям. Логану показалось, что он провалился во времени, и они совершенно в другом месте, и на стоявшем напротив парне по-прежнему маска. Оклик официантки позволил вынырнуть обратно в это время и мгновение и заметить, как в глазах Ирвина догорает огонь тех же эмоций.

– Пойдем, – сказал мужчина, – нас ждет такси.

– Да, конечно, – видящий осторожно обошел его и не совсем твердой походкой направился к двери.

Логан грустно улыбнулся, понимая, что совершенно не хочет, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался. Не сейчас, ему нужно еще немного времени, перед тем как отпустить Ирвина, а отпустить придется, потому что, кажется, они оба завязли в этой симпатии.

– Мы, кстати, ко мне едем, – сказал он, догоняя видящего, – потому что я все еще помню про завтрак и живу ближе.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я живу далеко? – хмыкнул тот. – Машина еще ничего не означает.

– Да даже если близко, – отмахнулся Логан, – все равно едем ко мне.

– Да я как-то не против, у меня лишних спальных мест нет, – Ирвин сел в ждавшее у тротуара такси и посмотрел на задержавшегося обреченного. – Что-то не так?

– Все хорошо, детка, – улыбнулся тот, садясь рядом и называя водителю адрес. – Что предпочитаешь на завтрак? Ну, кроме таблетки от головной боли.

– Кофе покрепче и что-нибудь сладкое, – Ирвин откинулся на спинку сиденья и посмотрел в окно на ночные огни. – С пирожным ты тогда, кстати, вполне угадал.

– Будет тебе и кофе, и сладкое, – пообещал Логан, понимая, что не может не смотреть на своего спутника, на то, как чуть расслабились черты его лица, словно он наконец отпустил себя, как изгибались его губы в легкой усталой улыбке.

Видящий промолчал, наслаждаясь моментом. И пусть Логан сидел на приличном расстоянии, пусть в машине был занятый своим делом водитель, пусть в голове шумело от выпитого, парню все равно было на удивление хорошо и спокойно.

Они довольно быстро добрались до небольшого дома старой постройки, который совершенно не вязался с обликом Логана. Если честно, Ирвин и вовсе сомневался, что у того есть постоянное место жительства, а если и есть, то нечто, больше похожее на номер в дешевом мотеле, а не такое – с консьержем и, должно быть, прекрасным видом из окна. Расплатившись с водителем, мужчины вышли на прохладный ночной воздух и направились ко входу. В фойе было пусто, и Логан прижал палец к губам, прося спутника соблюдать тишину. Пройдя мимо стола, на котором красовался толстенный журнал для записи посетителей, они поднялись на четвертый, самый верхний этаж по широкой лестнице. Уже у двери Логан заговорил:

– В фойе иногда бдит пожилая соседка с первого этажа. Ей нужна эта работа, но она уже слишком стара, чтобы сидеть всю ночь без сна, и почти все, кто здесь живут, помнят ее еще с детства и делают вид, что все в порядке. Впрочем, едва ли тебе это интересно, – обреченный скинул обувь. – Проходи. Выпьешь что-нибудь еще? Или, может, просто чаю?

– Нет, алкоголя мне, пожалуй, пока хватит, – Ирвин разулся и не спеша, чуть пошатываясь, пошел за хозяином квартиры. – Чай – неплохая идея. И покрепче, если можно.

– Конечно. Ничего, если на кухне? – Логан чувствовал себя несколько неловко: он сюда никого не приводил, ну, кроме Германа, конечно, да и капитан как-то заходила, забрать бумаги.

– Да хоть в ванной, – хмыкнул видящий, – я непривередливый.

– Пойдем.

Квартира была достаточно большой, на самом деле она занимала почти половину крыла дома, так что можно было не волноваться о том, где разместить гостя. На кухне было тепло, больше просто из-за тех ассоциаций, что вызывало простое светлое убранство. Логан не стал включать резкий верхний свет, ограничившись бра, висевшими над столом. Среди теней все казалось немного зыбким и даже отчасти потусторонним.

– Сахар? Молоко? – уточнил обреченный, когда на плите закипел чайник. – Могу при желании даже придумать что-нибудь на очень поздний ужин. Или ты уже засыпаешь?

– Нет, спасибо, чаю достаточно. И только сахар, – Ирвин сидел за столом, подперев щеку рукой, и наблюдал за Логаном, подмечая какие-то жесты и спокойную сосредоточенность, довольно разительно отличавшуюся от привычного образа.

– Лимон тоже не нужно?

Странно, но и чай он заваривал по всем правилам в небольшом глиняном заварнике, который явно использовался уже не первый год, и это было настолько необычно и неожиданно, что даже слов подобрать не получалось.

– Держи, – перед Ирвином опустилась кружка, в которой танцевали хоровод чаинки, – сахар добавляй сам.

– Спасибо. Логан, а сколько лет тебе осталось? – задумчиво спросил парень, помешивая чай. – А то я кое-что понять не могу. Твое обычное веселье нужно для того, чтобы забыть об этом?

Услышав вопрос, мужчина вздрогнул и разлил свой напиток.

– Нельзя же так сразу, – хмыкнул он, поспешно вытирая темные капли со светлой столешницы и раздумывая, стоит ли говорить правду. В итоге, решив, что так будет лучше, честнее, Логан признался: – Мне осталось чуть меньше трех лет, – он, сам того не понимая, повторил отмеренный срок с интонациями Германа, – и дело не в том, что я пытаюсь забыть об этом, точнее, пытаюсь, но это уже к гулянкам, выпивке и тому подобному, а веселье… Я просто хочу, чтобы меня помнили именно таким, да и так проще жить, знаешь ли.

– Тебя многим будет не хватать, – тихо ответил Ирвин. – И на работе, и вне ее.

– То есть ты считаешь, что я выбрал неверный подход? Нужно было стать нелюдимым букой, чтобы сохранить чужое равновесие? На самом деле еще не поздно это исправить, было бы желание, – он покачал головой, глядя на порядком погрустневшего видящего, и коснулся его руки, несильно сжимая запястье. – Эй, детка, не нужно грузиться, это просто жизнь, с той же вероятностью любого из нас может сбить пьяный водитель. И я ни о чем не жалею, ну, то есть жалею, конечно, но не о том поступке, а, скорее, о его последствиях, о том, что не могу сделать многое из того, что по-настоящему хочу.

– Да, ты прав, – вздохнул парень, поднимая взгляд. В неверном свете и состоянии опьянения выражение лица собеседника не позволяло понять, о чем тот думает, поэтому видящий допил оставшийся чай и встал. – Пожалуй, с меня хватит ночных посиделок. Покажешь, где ванная? Хочу умыться.

– Конечно.

Логан приобнял за плечи чуть сильнее пошатнувшегося гостя, так и не отпустив его, пока не довел до нужного места.

– Я приготовлю постель.

– Спасибо, – Ирвин скрылся за дверью.

Логан буквально на несколько секунд прислонился к стене рядом с ней, понимая, насколько неловко все это выходит, и заодно напоминая себе о чистой душе видящего, хотя с каждым разом этот аргумент становился все более слабым.

Отодвинув наконец неудобные мысли в сторону, мужчина вспомнил о своем обещании. Больше всего для спонтанной ночевки подходила его бывшая детская, из которой еще родители успели сделать гостевую, теперь оставалось найти комплект чистого постельного белья, и все, можно укладывать Ирвина спать. На мысли про подоткнутое одеялко Логан хмыкнул и все же занялся делом.

Ирвин посмотрел на себя в зеркало, плеснул в лицо пару горстей холодной воды и, криво улыбнувшись, вышел. Где-то в глубине квартиры слышались шорохи и негромкий стук, и парень, придерживаясь рукой за стену, направился на поиски хозяина.

Логан как раз закончил со своим занятием, когда в комнату вошел видящий.

– Устраивайся, – предложил он. – Прочитать сказку, или так уснешь?

Ирвин подошел вплотную и, выдав:

– Лечь рядом, – зарылся в по-прежнему мягкие волосы, не давая отстраниться, целуя – уверенно и точно зная, чего хочет.

– Уверен? – с трудом оторвавшись от чужих губ, спросил Логан. Ответа не потребовалось, хватило одного взгляда. – Ай, к черту…

И снова поцелуй – неторопливый, ласка-узнавание, словно небольшая пауза перед следующим шагом, затянувшаяся слишком надолго – до желания избавиться от лишней одежды и тихих стонов. Логан отступил чуть назад, утягивая за собой партнера, и, вновь неохотно разорвав поцелуй, уронил Ирвина на кровать.

– Падать вместе было бы, конечно, романтично, – в попытке скрыть неуверенность он привычно шутил, – но опасно.

– Проверял? – а вот видящий никаких сомнений не испытывал, притянув Логана поближе и занявшись высвобождением его из рубашки.

Ирвин едва ли ждал ответа, да и зачем сейчас слова, а вот помочь расстегнуть пуговицы и нетерпеливо стащить мешавшую вещь через голову гораздо важнее. Снова поцеловать, дразня легкими прикосновениями и улыбаясь в ответ на чужое нетерпение, понимая, что торопиться по-прежнему не хочется. Логан, шало улыбаясь, отстранился, но лишь для того, чтобы коснуться губами бешено бьющейся на шее жилки, чуть прикусить кожу, скорее ощущая, чем слыша чужой стон. Чуть пряный запах чужого тела, перекатывающиеся под руками мышцы, попадающиеся под ласкающие пальцы шрамы – отнюдь не портившие ощущения, наоборот, придававшие некоторую остроту, потому что подобные есть не только у партнера, но и у тебя, – горячий отклик на твои действия, доказывавший, что все идет так, как должно. И постоянно маячившая перед глазами Ирвина метка почему-то немного потускнела, не отвлекая, позволяя теряться в ощущениях, тепле и ласке. Одежда наконец полностью сброшена, но они отчего-то медлили, хотя от желания дыхание перехватывало у обоих. Неуверенность? Или просто шанс чуть дольше продлить то ощущение предвкушения, что сладостью растекалось по позвоночнику, заставляло дрожать в ожидании того, каково будет разделить эту ночь с тем, кого ты…

Логан издал короткий стон, наконец прижимаясь вплотную, почти обжигаясь жаром чужой кожи. Ладони проскользили по обнаженному телу, и не удалось сдержать тихого шепота:

– Такой красивый…

Ирвин, краем сознания удивившийся искренности, с которой прозвучали эти слова, прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь неуместное, и просто снова поцеловал его, понимая, что хмельной дурман, подтолкнувший к сближению, начинает выветриваться, но он ни о чем не жалеет. Оба были уже настолько на пределе, совершенно запутавшиеся в своих ощущениях и чувствах, что хватило всего нескольких протяжно-резких движений, чтобы сорваться с этой грани, отпустить себя, чувствуя, как волнами накатило наслаждение, а мир послушно сжался до одного бесконечного мгновения.

Места много, но лежать, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, не в силах отпустить, боясь потерять то хрупкое чувство единения, так правильно. Ирвин закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон, но только крепче сцепил пальцы, не давая сбежать, даже за обещанным утренним кофе.

– Ну что же ты, детка… – едва слышно прошептал Логан, целуя растрепанную макушку. Этот порыв, он окончательно все объяснил, даже лучше, чем если бы видящий сказал вслух, и горло перехватило от щемящей нежности и отчаянья.

Утром, хотя это весьма спорное заявление, Логан все же умудрился выскользнуть из объятий, только чудом не разбудив Ирвина, и все то время, что готовил завтрак, улыбался воспоминаниям о том, каким умиротворенным было выражение его лица.

– Доброе утро алкоголикам, – весело возвестил он, возвращаясь в комнату с подносом, на котором ждал своего часа завтрак, а также таблетка от головной боли, которая парню явно потребуется в первую очередь. Поднос отправился на стол, а сам Логан присел на край кровати и с улыбкой посмотрел на недовольно поморщившегося видящего.

– Доброе, – Ирвин наконец полностью открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. – Странно, я думал, будет хуже, – он потянулся и сел, потерев лоб, – хотя как минимум кофе точно необходим.

– То есть таблетку тебе не давать? – с улыбкой уточнил Логан. – Сразу завтрак?

– Кофе и тебя. В постель. Лучшее лекарство от головной боли, ты разве не знал?

– Как-то раньше не замечал за собой целительских способностей, – рассмеялся обреченный, но спорить не стал, сходил за кружкой, оставляя на подносе остальную часть завтрака, и вернулся на кровать, устраиваясь рядом с Ирвином и только чудом не расплескав горячий напиток. – Держи.

– Благодарю. О, даже с нужным количеством сахара, рад, что ты помнишь.

– Конечно, помню. Нравится?

– Очень. Подскажешь рецепт?

– Тут главное не рецепт, а искреннее желание увидеть улыбку того, для кого готовишь.

Ирвин промолчал, спрятав ту самую улыбку за кружкой, но Логан все равно ее заметил. Через пару минут уютной тишины видящий аккуратно поставил недопитый кофе на пол и повернулся к мужчине.

– Вчера вечером я был в несколько затуманенном состоянии разума, так что, возможно, упустил кое-что важное, – и, не давая ответить, втянул обреченного в поцелуй.

Оказалось, что с ночи ничего не изменилось, и кружило голову совершенно не от алкоголя.

– Ну что у тебя за привычка такая, – с легким укором сказал Логан, когда поцелуй все же прервался и он устроился удобнее, обнимая вновь доверчиво прильнувшего Ирвина, – так странно строить фразы, я уже подумал, что ты скажешь, что сожалеешь. Даже испугаться успел.

– Если бы я сожалел, то, не успев толком проснуться, бежал бы отсюда, сверкая пятками, – хмыкнул парень. – И вообще, может, это ты теперь проклинаешь себя за нарушение собственных принципов.

Логан покачал головой: у него было время подумать, пока готовил завтрак. С одной стороны, даже мысль, что его смерть причинит боль Ирвину, была бесконечно тяжелой, но с другой он не собирался лишать их того времени на счастье, которое отмерено.

– Нет, детка, если это не тревожит тебя, то и меня тоже.

Видящий вздохнул, понимая, что даже обещанные три года жизни – уже небывалый подарок, и покосился на свежий шрам на боку Логана.

– Ты вроде что-то говорил про завтрак? С меня, так и быть, в следующий раз, – улыбнулся он, отбросив грустные мысли.

– Оладьи и клубничный джем, – озвучил Логан. – Прости, но это единственное из хоть относительно сладкого, на что я был способен с утра. Могу предложить еще поцелуй, если недостаточно сладко.

– Королевские условия, – рассмеялся Ирвин. – Особенно последний пункт.

Он, кажется, хотел еще что-то добавить, но Логан не позволил: притянул ближе, касаясь его губ неторопливым, нежным поцелуем, словно и правда решил показать, какой сладкой может быть подобная ласка. Завтрак был забыт, гораздо важнее оказалось продолжить изучение друг друга, узнавать реакцию на прикосновения, видеть выражение лица и чувствовать отклик, запоминая и наслаждаясь, дрожать от желания и мечтать о том, чтобы этот миг никогда не прекратился, и в то же время практически молить о разрядке.

– Все безнадежно остыло, детка, – немного хрипло сказал Логан, любуясь устроившимся рядом Ирвином, успокаивающе гладя его по влажной от испарины спине, – хотя кого это волнует, верно?

– Ты прав, – улыбнулся видящий. – Но все же не откажусь чуть позже оценить твои кулинарные таланты.

– Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Я, кстати, собираюсь в душ, ты со мной?

– Да, иду, – еще один неспешный поцелуй, и можно встать, чуть не опрокинув отставленную кружку.

– Кого-то все еще штормит, – пошутил Логан, – значит, душ будет холодным, ну еще как бонус я смогу тебя потом согреть.

– Ну уж нет, только если и тебя туда же засунуть! Страдать, так на пару.

– Конечно, я и не собирался тебя никуда от себя отпускать.

– Тогда идем, – шутливая перепалка окончательно подняла настроение, прогнав невеселые мысли. – Хотя на работу отпустить все же придется, – показательно расстроился Ирвин.

– Там между нами будет всего несколько этажей, детка, так что я тебе еще определенно надоем.

– Проверим? Ты мне усиленно надоедал почти две недели, так что последние дни даже чего-то не хватало.

– Значит, ты скучал по мне?

– Честно? Да.

– Ты слишком идеален, знаешь? – Логан грустно улыбнулся и обхватил его лицо ладонями, чтобы удобнее было целовать. – Но это не спасет тебя от холодного душа.

– Если заболею, будешь лечить, – пожал плечами Ирвин. – И в каком это месте я идеален?

– Если отбросить незримое… Тебе показать? Пошли.

Обреченному не то чтобы надоело торчать посередине комнаты, он мог бы вечно продолжать этот разговор, стоя вот так вплотную, кожа к коже, но до душа тоже стоило добраться, к тому же там было зеркало, достаточно большое, чтобы, остановившись перед ним, можно было разглядеть себя почти в полный рост, ну или не себя.

– Посмотри на себя сам, – предложил Логан. – Ты все еще хочешь услышать ответ от меня?

– Хочу, потому что себя я каждый день вижу. И вообще, это только физическая красота, она проходит, – парень коснулся шрама на предплечье и обернулся к обреченному.

– Я же сказал, если отбросить незримое, – начал было Логан, но осекся. – Ты так на меня смотришь… Дыхание перехватывает.

– Любуюсь, – улыбнулся Ирвин и, окинув мужчину взглядом, всмотрелся в метку. И правда потускнела, странно, он никогда раньше такого не видел. Сделав мысленную заметку позвонить мастеру Эрину, видящий снова поднял взгляд и рассмеялся: – Душ ждет, горючими, в смысле, ледяными слезами по нам заливается.

– Ну так вперед, – Логан чуть подтолкнул его в сторону душевой кабины, заходя следом.

– Изверг, – проворчал Ирвин чуть позже, замотавшись в большое полотенце. – У меня дома холодная вода почему-то немного теплее.

– Потому что там нет контраста между водой и тем, кто тебя обнимает. Сделать тебе горячего чаю?

– Сделать. И обнять, потому что кто-то греть обещал.

– Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, детка, – фыркнул обреченный. – И вообще, все, что скажешь.

– Я запомню, – серьезно пообещал Ирвин.

День пролетел незаметно – в разговорах и подколках, объятиях и поцелуях, совместном приготовлении обеда и ужина, в узнавании друг друга в бытовых мелочах и вкусах – и закончился ближе к полуночи на смятых простынях в приятной истоме. Едва ли хоть один из мужчин мог вспомнить, когда еще было так хорошо и спокойно.

Второй выходной был почти таким же, с небольшим исключением – Ирвин категорически воспротивился против того, чтобы быть нахлебником, и мужчины доехали до его квартиры и полдня провели уже там. Логану же и дела не было до того, у кого находиться. Какая разница, где быть, если можно обнимать и целовать Ирвина когда захочется? Смотреть, как пробегают оттенки эмоций по его лицу. Кажется, за очень короткий срок парень умудрился стать центром новой вселенной для обреченного. А Ирвин только счастливо улыбался и прижимался крепче, забыв обо всех своих сомнениях и опасениях, наслаждаясь настоящим и не думая о том, сколько им отпущено времени.

Во всем этом круговороте чувств и изменений они чуть не забыли о работе, куда в понедельник все же умудрились опоздать. Хорошо хоть, не критично, так что можно было надеяться, что выволочка от начальства им не грозит.

– Сегодня от обеда со мной точно не открутишься, – с улыбкой сказал Логан по пути к лифту, – я даже согласен на то, чтобы место выбрал ты.

– Где мое любимое кафе, ты знаешь, – улыбнулся Ирвин в ответ.

– Позвони мне, когда соберешься, я добавил свой номер в твой телефон.

– И как ты там записан? – хмыкнул видящий. – А то мне как-то не до того было.

– А ты догадайся, – рассмеялся Логан.

– Идей нет, если честно, а те, что есть, в обществе любопытных коллег озвучивать чревато. Найду, не переживай.

– Конечно, найдешь. Все, хорошего дня, – лифт остановился на нужном этаже, и Логан, одарив видящего теплым взглядом, вышел.

Ирвин мягко улыбнулся, порадовавшись, что в кабине нет знакомых, и отложил приятные мысли и воспоминания на потом – сейчас ждала работа. Уже сидя за столом, он позвонил Эрину и попросил при случае заехать в управление, пояснив, что у Логана почему-то изменилась метка, но не уточняя, что у них поменялись отношения – просто увидел коллегу и обратил внимание на знак. Мастер ответил, что планировал прибыть по своим делам завтра утром, и они распрощались.

Логана же в лучших традициях убойного буквально прямо с порога погнали в поле, не слушая возражений и жалоб на то, что бедный он так устал за выходные, что просто обязан сидеть за столом и не шевелиться. На что капитан любезно заметила, что у кого-то слишком довольное лицо для смертельно уставшего, и, выдав папку с делом, чуть ли не вытолкала прочь. Нет, на самом деле она просто посмотрела, но так, что больше ничего не понадобилось, и мужчина направился куда-то в сторону окраинных районов, решив сделать все возможное, чтобы вернуться к обеду.

Ирвину повезло больше. Та звезда, с которой он разбирался в прошлый раз, на свежую голову, не занятую самокопанием, оказалась не такой уж мудреной. Ко времени обеда видящий как раз закончил и достал телефон, чтобы пролистать адресную книгу в поисках нового имени.

– Что? – не удержался он от удивленного возгласа, найдя наконец нужную запись.

Кажется, его реакция привлекла внимание коллег, но едва ли это на самом деле встревожило парня. Он нажал на вызов, вслушиваясь в гудки.

Логан как раз подъехал к управлению, нагло напросившись в попутчики экспертам, когда зазвонил телефон. Мужчина улыбнулся, увидев номер на экране, и принял вызов:

– Соскучился, детка?

– Дать бы еще раз в челюсть, да рука не поднимется, – рассмеялся Ирвин. – Ты по городу бегаешь или у себя?

– Эй, ты определенно не должен меня больше бить! Я возле управления, тебя внизу подождать или подняться?

– Сейчас спущусь.

Ирвин завершил вызов, пару секунд посмотрел на экран, на котором отображалось имя вызываемого абонента, и направился к лифтам – «тот, кто тебя любит» не заслуживал того, чтобы к нему опаздывать.

Логан о чем-то весело трепался с экспертами, впрочем, стоило ему только заметить Ирвина, как он прервал разговор.

– Как прошло утро?

– Ты был прав насчет работы после хорошего отдыха, – улыбнулся видящий. – Все отлично, а как у тебя?

– Как обычно, – отмахнулся Логан: не хотелось сейчас вспоминать об увиденном совсем недавно, – это неважно. Пойдем уже хотя бы покормим мой уставший организм, раз уж ему не светит бонус в виде поцелуя.

– Вечером наверстаем, – хмыкнул Ирвин. – Особенно учитывая взаимность.

– В смысле? – Логан улыбнулся. Он явно понял, о чем говорил видящий, но не собирался позволить тому так легко отвертеться.

– Вечером, – повторил видящий. – Здесь слишком много лишнего народу.

– Ну, если ты так настаиваешь…

Логан все же не удержался, коротко обнял Ирвина за плечи, прижимая ближе – всего несколько секунд и короткое прикосновение, но его хватило для того, чтобы вспомнить. Видящий улыбнулся, расслабляясь на миг, ощущая тепло и заботу, но быстро взял себя в руки, и мужчины все-таки пошли в сторону кафе.

Там было достаточно людно, причем в основном коллеги Ирвина и еще несколько человек из смежных отделов, поэтому пришлось подсесть за столик к одному из наиболее адекватных сотрудников, не отличавшемуся особой склонностью разносить сплетни.

Логан оценил местную кухню, согласившись, что это кафе действительно одно из самых хороших в округе, и, договорившись снова встретиться внизу после рабочего дня, мужчины вернулись в управление, из которого обреченный опять унесся в город – проверять зацепки на текущему делу, а Ирвин, поднявшись на свой этаж, засел за чьим-то сомнительного толка художеством.

День пошел своим чередом. Вечером видящий, спустившись вниз, не спеша пошел на парковку, по дороге достав телефон: Логана не было видно – убойный отдел не сидит на месте, так что неудивительно, что обреченный закрутился и несколько потерялся во времени, и когда зазвонил телефон, мужчина тихо выругался, не на абонента, а на себя.

– Блин, прости, но я черти где, – сразу повинился он. – Обещаю быстро исправиться.

– Где тебя подобрать? – спокойно поинтересовался Ирвин, садясь в машину.

– Лучше реши, где мы сегодня ночуем, а я доберусь, – с улыбкой в голосе сказал Логан, с кем-то прощаясь на ходу.

– С учетом того, что неизвестно, когда ты освободишься, приезжай ко мне, – хмыкнул видящий. – Не хочу нервировать вашего заслуженного консьержа. Да и за мной завтрак, я помню.

– Я уже освободился, детка. И, скорее всего, буду у твоего дома даже быстрее тебя. Кстати, купить что-нибудь нужно?

– Устроим романтический ужин? – улыбнулся Ирвин. – Около дома есть супермаркет, видел, наверное, – он озвучил пожелания и, попрощавшись, отключился.

Обреченный улыбнулся: ему определенно нравился настрой Ирвина и то, что он точно знает, чего хочет.

Как и ожидалось, до дома видящего мужчина добрался раньше хозяина, даже если учесть, что успел заглянуть в магазин, и теперь сидел перед подъездом, пролистывая скопившиеся по новому делу документы – телефон сменился, а вот привычка осталась прежней.

Подъехала знакомая машина, Ирвин вышел, ласково улыбнулся поднявшему голову при его появлении Логану и, забрав из багажника пакет с вином, подошел ближе.

– Идем?

– Конечно. У тебя очень нервные соседи? А то мне просто жизненно необходимо тебя поцеловать.

– Переживут, – отмахнулся видящий, обнимая его. – Я тоже соскучился, – на ближайшие несколько минут не было ничего важнее человека рядом.

– Вот, а теперь я начинаю сожалеть, что не дождался того момента, пока мы останемся одни, – рассмеялся Логан, отстраняясь. – Я ведь уже говорил, что ты хорошо целуешься?

– Я не против услышать это еще раз, – хмыкнул Ирвин, – но ты прав, дома будет гораздо удобнее.

– До дома еще нужно было добраться… И все еще нужно, кстати. Пойдем, детка.

Видящий только улыбнулся, понимая, что Логана, похоже, не исправить, да не сильно и хотелось, если честно.

Они все же поднялись на нужный этаж и, оказавшись в квартире, первым делом вновь потянулись за поцелуем. Ужин был отложен на неопределенное время, гораздо больше хотелось снова коснуться мягкой кожи, почувствовать учащенный стук чужого сердца, приласкать именно так, как этого ждали, и понять, что с каждым разом происходящее ощущается все правильнее, ярче и острее. И от этого оторваться друг от друга совершенно не удавалось, хотелось продолжать сходить с ума от прикосновений, даже несмотря на усталость, оставленную прошедшим днем.

Но все имеет свойство заканчиваться, даже самое хорошее. Мужчины все-таки нашли силы и, приведя себя в порядок, занялись обещанным ужином, к которому весьма подошла подаренная Логаном бутылка вина. Особое ощущение – спать, обнимая любимого человека, даже во сне чувствуя, что он рядом, его дыхание, биение сердца. Все это заставляло улыбаться, словно самому счастливому сну.

Новое утро. Ирвин проснулся при первых звуках будильника, быстро его отключив, чтобы не разбудить Логана, осторожно выбрался из объятий, на пару секунд замерев, дожидаясь, пока заворочавшийся мужчина снова затихнет, и вышел из комнаты. Была мысль все же попробовать приготовить завтрак для любимого человека, хотелось порадовать его, увидеть улыбку, возможно, с оттенком новых эмоций. Времени на готовку было немного, второй день подряд опаздывать на работу не хотелось, поэтому видящий ограничился банальным пышным омлетом и тостами. Задумчиво посмотрев на чашку кофе, предназначенную Логану, парень обрадованно щелкнул пальцами, порывшись в шкафу, нашел молотую корицу и изобразил на молочной пенке кривоватое сердце. Оглядев готовый набор, Ирвин улыбнулся и, прихватив поднос, вернулся в комнату.

– А я-то уже подумал, что ты сбежал от такого счастья, как я, – Логан уже сидел на кровати и казался немного встревоженным, но, как всегда, скрывал это за обилием слов, – а ты, оказывается, решил сделать героический поступок. Доброе утро, красавчик.

– О, меня снова повысили в звании, – усмехнулся видящий, поставив свою ношу на стол. – И почему это я должен сбегать, особенно от счастья, не просветишь?

– Из чувства самосохранения. Иди сюда, мне явно не хватает утренних обнимашек.

Видящий не заставил просить себя дважды и присел рядом.

– Только учти, что сегодня рабочий день, как бы мне ни хотелось быть рядом постоянно, – нежный поцелуй немного противоречил словам, но время действительно поджимало.

– Ну, сегодня я тебя и на работе достану, – пообещал Логан, сильнее прижимая его к себе, – мне консультация по делу нужна.

– Без проблем, я всегда на своем месте.

– Я обязательно зайду, солнце мое, даже если расследование на деле будет лишь предлогом. Не хочу отпускать тебя…

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – серьезно ответил Ирвин. – Потому мне и было так паршиво после всего произошедшего, я ведь мог и не успеть…

– Ш-ш-ш, – Логан прижал палец к его губам, – забудь о том, что произошло. Главное, что ты любишь меня, – он несколько самодовольно улыбнулся, – а я уже жизни без тебя не представляю. И вот определенно стоит это закрепить поцелуем, – в дальнейших словах совершенно потерялся смысл, зачем они, когда все можно выразить простым прикосновением.

– Завтрак и на работу, – напомнил чуть позже видящий, – а то не поздоровится нам обоим.

– Оно того, конечно, стоит, но ладно, не будем накалять обстановку.

Еще один почти невесомый поцелуй, и мужчины все же смогли оторваться друг от друга, уделив должное завтраку. Логан при виде рисунка на кофе широко улыбнулся и пообещал отплатить чем-нибудь аналогичным, окончательно смутив Ирвина, представившего, во что может вылиться подобный посул.

До управления доехали быстро и, обменявшись многообещающими взглядами, разошлись по своим рабочим местам. Впрочем, ненадолго: спустя пару часов Логан нарисовался у стола видящего со стаканом чая, с чего-то решив, что кофе сегодня уже было достаточно, и пирожными, а также папкой со знаком экспертов.

– Посмотришь? – спросил он, протягивая папку, после того как опустил все остальное на край стола.

– А это взятка за скорость? – рассмеялся видящий, забирая документы. – Так, что тут у вас…

Быстро просмотрев бумаги, Ирвин понял, что перед ним обычная ритуальная звезда, что и озвучил обреченному, хотя тот, казалось, не особо и слушал, но не отводил взгляда, от которого становилось несколько неловко. Но все подходит к концу, как и рассказ, так что вскоре Логану все же пришлось неохотно попрощаться. По дороге к лифту он практически столкнулся с Эрином, учтиво, насколько, конечно, это было в его случае, поздоровался и пошел дальше: Киара ждала отчета, а его совершенно не хотелось писать.

– Логан, – окликнул его мастер, – вы все-таки нашли своего спасителя, как я вижу?

– О чем вы? – удивленно спросил обреченный, пребывая больше в своих мыслях, чем в реальности.

– Давайте-ка отойдем немного, – Эрин повел рукой в сторону окна, – чтобы никому не мешать. Так вот, о чем я. Вы, наверное, знаете, что для различных ритуалов требуется жизненная или реже сексуальная энергия, то есть кровь или собственно близкий контакт. Ваша метка договора с демоном немного потускнела, а это может означать только то, что у вас была обоюдно добровольная связь с вашей половиной души, – пояснил он.

– То есть вы хотите сказать… – изумленно выдал Логан. – Вы уверены? Ну, может, метка еще почему-то поблекла, такое же может быть?

– Я уверен, поверьте моему опыту и знаниям, – покачал головой Эрин. – Если надумаете проводить ритуал полной связи, буду рад помочь. А сейчас простите, вынужден вас покинуть, дела, – он церемонно склонил голову, прощаясь, и ушел, оставив Логана наедине с мыслями. Нет, мужчина прекрасно понимал, кто был его связанной душой, после последней встречи с оружейником рядом был только Ирвин, да и никого другого не нужно было. Тряхнув головой, обреченный все же направился к лифту: все это необходимо было хорошенько обдумать.

Эрин же, сделав все то, ради чего приехал в управление, подошел к столу Ирвина.

– Мастер? – поднял голову видящий и встал. – Добрый день. У вас какие-то новости?

– Да, в некотором роде. Я видел вашего напарника, и вы правы, его метка изменилась. Связано это с тем, что нашлась его связанная душа, и поэтому договор с демоном немного ослабел.

– Вот оно что… Спасибо, мастер Эрин, буду знать, что это означает, – немного погрустнел Ирвин.

– Не за что. Такое бывает довольно редко, и я искреннее за него рад.

– Я тоже, – постарался улыбнуться парень, стараясь уложить в голове новость. С одной стороны, Логан будет свободен от договора, а с другой – кто знает, кто его половина души, терять любимого человека категорически не хотелось.

Распрощавшись с Эрином, Ирвин вернулся к своей работе, отложив невеселые мысли до вечера.

А Логан медитировал над отчетом, а точнее, над чистой страницей, которая сегодня, кажется, так и останется пустой, потому что о деле думать решительно не получалось. Ирвин оказался его парой, это, если честно, все несколько усложняло, потому что не хотелось сейчас думать ни о чем, кроме той волны тепла и нежности, что поднималась в груди при воспоминании о нем, а приходилось. Например, как воспримет Ирвин подобную новость? Вдруг он решит, что обреченному в конечном счете нужна только помощь в избавлении от метки? Но и промолчать Логан тоже не мог, такие новости не держат в себе. Он бы долго еще сидел за столом, размышляя, но, к счастью, позвонил эксперт: появился новый след. Мужчина еще успел подумать, что, кажется, он сегодня пропустит обед с Ирвином, прежде чем сорваться в город.

К вечеру Логан сидел в больничном дворе, голова гудела от вороха эмоций, оставленных расследованием, и того, что по ней неплохо прилетело от одного психа, который решил, что раз демонов можно призывать, то почему бы не вызвать кого-то из многочисленного пантеона забытых богов. Сил не было совершенно, и добираться домой на общественном транспорте в таком состоянии было бы подобно страшному сну, к тому же он опять пропустил конец рабочего дня. Глубоко вздохнув, Логан набрал знакомый номер, вслушиваясь в гудки.

Ирвин, тоже засидевшийся за интересной задачкой, подсунутой ему наставником после визита Эрина, несколько облегченно вздохнул, увидев, кто ему звонит, и принял вызов.

– Ты опять черти где? – улыбнувшись, поинтересовался он.

– Примерно так, – Логан почувствовал, как отступает усталость, и на губах сама собой появляется улыбка. – Недалеко от клиники. Ты домой собираешься?

Видящий моментально вспомнил слова Эрина о том, что Логана от смерти на операционном столе спасло только желание его половины души, и о том, что обреченный уже должен быть с ней знаком, и его пробрал неприятный озноб. Глубоко вздохнув, он спросил, стараясь, чтобы тон был ровным:

– Лечащий врач снова хочет привязать тебя к больничной койке?

– Он уже начинает поговаривать о чем-то более радикальном вроде медикаментозной комы. Ты заберешь меня, детка?

– Да, конечно, – бесцветно отозвался парень. – Через полчаса буду, – и отключился. Механически наведя порядок, он все же постарался взять себя в руки и пошел к лифтам.

Логан же прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что эти полчаса пройдут быстро, потому что хотелось прилечь, обнять Ирвина, так, чтобы можно было уткнуться носом в его макушку, и, возможно, пожаловаться на дурной день.

Ирвин, подъехав к клинике, пару минут посидел, настраиваясь на возможный неприятный разговор, и, решив, что Логан в любом случае будет жить дольше отмеренных ему сейчас трех лет, постарался порадоваться хотя бы этому. Выйдя из машины, он прошел к центральному входу и направился к сидевшему с закрытыми глазами обреченному, отметив про себя, что тот неважно выглядит.

Услышав шаги, Логан неохотно приоткрыл один глаз и, узнав подошедшего, улыбнулся:

– А вот и мой герой. Прости, что заставил делать крюк, но я не уверен был, что смогу добраться сам, – он осторожно поднялся на ноги, не удержавшись от того, чтобы поморщиться. – Не против, если сегодня мы едем ко мне?

– Что-то случилось? – встревожился видящий, на время отбросив грустные мысли.

– Ничего серьезного, просто у меня как-то не очень хорошо складывается общение с придурками, приносящими человеческие жертвы. По голове получил, – понимая, что лучше будет признаться сразу, сказал обреченный и продемонстрировал рассеченную кожу чуть выше виска, до этого ссадина была закрыта волосами.

– А я-то уж подумал… – Ирвин оборвал сам себя и подал руку, предлагая опереться. – Пойдем, доедем до дома, и приляжешь. Сотрясения нет?

– Не-а, равно как и мозгов, если верить моему врачу, он, кажется, меня уже ненавидит. Как ты думаешь, тебе удастся выпросить у начальства выходной на завтра для того, чтобы поухаживать за больным мной? – руку Логан проигнорировал, зато обнял за талию. Ирвин не стал возражать, лишь обнял в ответ, чтобы, если что, успеть подхватить.

– Можно попробовать, – усмехнулся парень. – Я как-то редко беру отгулы, так что подозрений особых не будет.

– Попробуй, мне правда не хочется завтра целый день болтаться в одиночку, – обреченный замолчал, и до машины они дошли в тишине, а вот уже устроившись в салоне, Логан все же решил уточнить: – Ты сказал о подозрениях, тебя действительно волнует, что кто-то может узнать о нас?

– Да нет, я про то, что не из пустой прихоти собираюсь прогуливать, – ответил Ирвин и завел мотор. – Ты знаешь, я заметил, что твоя метка стала тусклее, и спросил у мастера Эрина, что бы это могло значить, – парень все-таки озвучил свои опасения, понимая, что делать вид, что все в порядке, не получится. – Он сказал, что это из-за того, что ты встретил свою связанную душу… Я рад за тебя, честно, ведь это означает, что три года – не предел, но, наверное, нам стоит несколько ограничить общение, чтобы всем было проще потом… – с каждым словом голос Ирвина звучал все тише.

– Это ты так сейчас предлагаешь расстаться? – невесело хмыкнул Логан. – Зачем? Я ведь уже говорил, что не собираюсь проводить этот дурацкий ритуал, если дело в этом, мне от тебя ничего не нужно, кроме того, что уже есть. Мне достаточно того, что ты меня любишь. Не поступай так со мной, я только поверил, что все может быть хорошо, пусть и недолго.

– В смысле – от меня? – недоверчиво посмотрел на него Ирвин.

– В прямом, – у Логана появились подозрения, что они как-то по-разному понимают ситуацию, и он решил высказаться конкретнее: – Наши души связаны, но это не значит, что я собираюсь просить тебя очистить мою. Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой, если позволишь.

Видящий молчал, остановившимся взглядом смотря куда-то вперед. Ночь, когда Логана ранили, нервная ходьба по коридору недалеко от операционной, несколько стаканов дрянного кофе из автомата и зацикленная, как на повторе, мысль: «Только бы выжил». Полумрак в комнате и тускневшая на глазах метка – оказывается, знак того, что желание быть рядом взаимно. Связанная душа…

– Ирвин? – несколько нервно позвал Логан. – Может, уже скажешь что-нибудь, а то я начинаю волноваться. Все в порядке?

– Все отлично, – широко улыбнулся видящий, почувствовав, что с плеч свалилась тяжеленая гора, и повернулся к нему. – Как только придешь в норму, поедем к мастеру Эрину. Три года – это слишком мало.

– Это было предложение руки, сердца и души в придачу? – нервно рассмеялся обреченный: он, если честно, не ждал, что ответ будет таким.

– Да, – кивнул Ирвин. – Теперь я точно тебя никуда не отпущу дольше, чем на один рабочий день.

– Прощайте, разгульные деньки… – преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул Логан. – Люблю тебя, солнце.

– Люблю тебя, душа моя, – улыбнулся видящий и, отстегнув ремень, подкрепил свои слова жадным поцелуем.

И все опять стало неважно, мир за пределами машины просто исчез, отступил перед лавиной эмоций, хотя до дома они все-таки доехали, пусть и далеко не сразу найдя силы оторваться друг от друга. В привычной обстановке и от осознания, что все самое страшное позади, Логан понял, что единственное, чего ему хочется – легкий ужин, таблетка обезболивающего и просто прилечь рядом с Ирвином, обнимая его, слушать тихое дыхание и понимать, что вот оно – счастье. О дальнейших планах молчали, хватило того, что было сказано раньше, пока лучше просто побыть рядом, наслаждаясь тишиной, пусть и засыпать они не спешили.

Мастер Эрин, когда мужчины приехали к нему через пару дней, только приподнял одну бровь и невозмутимо уточнил, не проводить ли ритуал они явились. Кажется, оружейник прекрасно понял, кем они приходятся друг другу, еще при прошлой встрече, оставалось только догадываться, почему не сказал этого напрямую. Впрочем, едва ли кому-то из мужчин хотелось его обвинять.

Эрин провел гостей в одну из комнат и, попросив немного подождать, начертил на полу сложный рисунок, причем не пользуясь какими-то подсказками из книг или других бумаг. Закончив, он извлек из стоявшего тут же шкафа изогнутый кинжал с узорной рукоятью и моток тонкой красной нити.

– Я говорил, что боюсь острых предметов? – с нервным смешком сказал Логан, следя за приготовлениями. – Особенно в руках демонологов. Может, коротко объясните мне, как это будет?

– Небольшой надрез на ладони, и все, – успокаивающе улыбнулся ему Ирвин.

– Прошу заметить, я не совсем демонолог, а ритуалист, – поправил Эрин обреченного.

– Вот это меня сейчас почему-то совсем не успокоило, – хмыкнул Логан на это заявление и, тепло улыбнувшись Ирвину, добавил: – Но если ты говоришь, что это просто надрез, значит, так и будет. Ты уверен в том, что мы делаем, детка?

– Уверен, – кивнул видящий. – Не получилось от меня отделаться в первый день, теперь терпи, – несмотря на серьезный тон, в глазах плясали бесенята, обещавшие нескучную жизнь.

– Кто же знал, что ты такой упорный, – ласково глядя в ответ, сказал обреченный.

– Если вы закончили обмениваться любезностями, то, может, уже начнем? – несколько ворчливо вклинился Эрин.

– Да, мастер, конечно, – повинился видящий, подходя к одному из углов рисунка и указывая Логану на противоположный край.

Тот, вновь нервно улыбнувшись, встал куда велели и стал дожидаться дальнейших инструкций. Эрин с улыбкой посмотрел на мужчин и приступил к проведению ритуала. Для начала он совершенно буднично отмотал красную нить, отрезав от нее два куска все тем же ритуальным ножом, и лишь потом подошел к рисунку. Не было длинных взываний или заклинаний, всего лишь несколько коротких, гортанных слов, нашедших отклик в душах: они словно осознали эту связь, то, что у них одна на двоих душа, вдруг поняли, какой была жизнь любимого человека до этого момента – каждое разочарование, каждую радость. Поглощенные этим, не в силах отвести взгляды друг от друга Ирвин и Логан и не почувствовали, как ладоней коснулась сталь, как на запястья повязали нити, и как те впитали в себя кровь.

– Руки соедините! – резко скомандовал Эрин.

Его послушались на автомате, по-прежнему слишком погруженные в происходящее, в те эмоции, что буквально выплескивались через край. Кровь потекла из сцепленных ладоней, попадая на рисунок, отдавая дань миру за разрыв сделки. Где-то далеко-далеко Азарий недовольно поморщился, почувствовав, что одна из обреченных душ сорвалась с крючка, но для него это была небольшая потеря, ведь такова человеческая природа, всегда найдется кто-то на замену, а в реальном мире Эрин продолжал с улыбкой смотреть на тех, кто спас друг друга. Ну, как с улыбкой, пару минут он поулыбался, а потом, понимая, что эти двое так и будут стоять посередине комнаты, сказал:

– Господа, думаю, вам пора.

– Да, конечно, – первым пришел в себя Ирвин. – Спасибо, мастер, – он перевел взгляд на их по-прежнему соединенные руки и с удовлетворением отметил, что нити пропали – значит, они не ошиблись, ритуал действительно прошел так, как нужно. А вот Логан этому явно удивился, но, заметив спокойствие спутника, решил, что лучше спросит у него за пределами дома, не будет нервировать оружейника.

Мужчины попрощались с Эрином и ушли. Уже сидя в машине, Ирвин посмотрел на Логана, радуясь отсутствию мозолившего глаза знака, и спросил:

– Как ощущения?

– Не знаю, – пожал тот плечами и добавил со смешком: – А как это смотрится? И еще, вот то, что нитей больше нет, это вообще нормально?

– Метки нет, – счастливо улыбнулся парень, – это самое главное. А нити пропали, связав нас, если бы этого не произошло, это значило бы, что наши души чужие друг другу, несмотря на проведенный ритуал.

– То есть это определенно хорошо, – заключил Логан, улыбаясь в ответ, просто потому что на такую улыбку нельзя не ответить, а еще ее очень хочется коснуться или даже попробовать на вкус. Что он, собственно, и сделал, потому что до дома ехать еще долго, а выразить свои чувства хотелось прямо сейчас. Поцелуи им определенно хорошо удавались, вот только в такие моменты они совершенно забывали о том, где находятся, как, например, сейчас, и если бы не капли дождя, что забарабанили по крыше машины, неизвестно, когда они смогли бы оторваться друг от друга.

– Будем считать, что мир нас благословил, – рассмеялся Ирвин. – Поехали, а то я за себя не отвечаю.

– Ну, машина – это тоже весьма интересный вариант… – фыркнул Логан, но, поймав строгий взгляд, отступил: – Я не настаиваю. Да и вообще, дома определенно лучше, хотя бы тем, что тебя можно полностью раздеть… – он мечтательно прикрыл глаза. – И чего мы стоим? Поехали, детка.

Видящий только улыбнулся и завел мотор. Их ждали тишина и спокойствие квартиры, возможность вдосталь налюбоваться, обнять и зацеловать, заласкать и занежить, в который раз потеряться в вихре чувств, понимая, что больше нет необходимости помнить об оставшихся нескольких годах, и нет клинком нависшего над головой договора. И тихие признания в полумраке комнаты – не новые, но разливавшиеся в сердце бесконечным теплом.

В этом мире не все так просто, но если рядом появляется связанная с твоей душа… Точнее, не так. Если появляется любовь, если удается удержать ее, доказать себе и миру, что важно только это прекрасное чувство, то все становится до смешного простым. Ты любишь и любим, а с остальным всегда можно разобраться вместе.


End file.
